Let Love Find You
by TheShadowedRose
Summary: Fiona is the new girl at Mobius High. She becomes good friends with everyone. But what happens when she starts to fall for Scourge the Hedgehog? Will he fall for her too or will his girlfriend be able to ruin another relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Heeeey my fellow readers. I'm back with a new story! This idea just came to me when I was at home watching a bunch of romance movies or "chick flicks". Then I thought, "these movies are so overrated." then I realized, "wow. Scourge & Fiona are a sick couple. I should write a story about them!" ahaha, so I hope you enjoy this fic. Remember, I only accept constructive criticism, if I get any flames, then they'll just be removed. If you don't like, then don't read. Simple right? Anyways, let's get the show on the road!

Fiona looked in the mirror. Since it was still late summer, she just decided to wear a fitted magenta button down shirt that came to her elbows. She wore black skinny jeans & red Converse to match. She kept her usual red hair it's natural way but just brushed it out. She nodded in approval as she left her house. It was her first and last year at Mobius High. She was a senior and it was her first day.

When she made it to the school, it was crowded. There were students everywhere. Freshmen were running to their classes, sophomores were studying, juniors were relaxing and the seniors were just talking. Fiona brought out her schedule and headed off to her class.

Her first class was Calculus. She sat in the second row as class was about to begin. Her teacher Mr. Wright began to take attendance.

"Fiona?" he asked. She politely raised her hand.

"Present." she replied. He looked over to her.

"Are you new here Fiona?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Can you get to your classes?" he asked.

"I'll be able to find my way." Fiona said. He shook his head.

"You'll need an escort. Now who shall it be?" he asked. Just then, a certain blue hedgehog ran into class.

"Whew. That was close. Hey Mr. W what's up? Did you do something different with your hair?" Sonic asked. Mr. Wright rolled his eyes but then smiled.

"Thank you for volunteering Sonic." he replied, completely ignoring his greeting.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You just offered to show Fiona around for the next two weeks." he said. Again, he was confused.

"Who?" he asked. Mr. Wright pointed at the kitsune.

"Oh. Okay." Sonic said with a grin. He walked over to Fiona.

"Hey Fiona. You've probably heard of me. I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive." he bragged. Fiona let out a small smile.

"I haven't heard of you but it's nice to meet you." she said. He smirked.

"If you want to survive here, you must know this one rule." he said.

"Which is?" Fiona asked.

"Don't fall in love with me." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll take note of that." she said as she went back to her work.

Class was soon over and by the time Fiona got out of class, Sonic was already waiting for her.

"You got out fast." she said. Sonic let out a goofy grin.

"Well that's why I'm the fastest thing alive." he said. He looked at her schedule.

"Your next class is English. Come on." he said as they both walked down the hallway.

"What's it like here at Mobius High?" Fiona asked.

"It's awesome here. The food in the cafeteria is great. They have unlimited chilidogs! I eat those all the time. They taste really good. Although it doesn't taste good with cheese. Seriously who adds cheese to a hot dog? It's completely-" he was cut off.

"I mean the people here." she giggled.

"Oh. They're okay I guess. Not much fights happen around here, well for the girls atleast." he said.

"Oh." Fiona replied. They finally reached the English class.

"I don't have this class with you. Next period is lunch. When you come out of this class, just go straight and turn to your right then you'll see the cafeteria.

"Okay. Thanks Sonic." she said as she walked into class. She wasn't worried about her classes, but about who was going to sit with at lunch.

[x-x-x-x]

It was soon lunch time. Fiona waiting in line to buy her lunch. When she paid for it, she looked around the cafeteria. The school had many groups. Goths, rockers, nerds, jocks and cheerleaders etc. She went to an empty table with her lunch. She barely ate it because she was on her phone texting.

Sonic noticed her sitting alone and walked up to her. His friends watched.

"Hey Fiona." he said. She looked up.

"Hey Sonic." she said. He crossed his arms.

"Why are you sitting alone?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know many people I guess." she replied.

"You're sitting with us." he declared. Before she could protest, he already grabbed her lunch and brought it to his table with his friends. She sighed and walked over.

When she got there, she saw that they were all staring at her like she was a three-headed alien.

'Is there something on my face?' she thought. She sat down in the seat Sonic gave her. It was next to a black hedgehog with red stripes.

"Hi! I'm Amy. What's your name?" a pink hedgehog asked her.

"Fiona." she replied. She nodded.

"Well Fiona, this is the gang. Meet Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Sally, and Mina." she said as she pointed to each person.

"Hey Fiona, do you want that?" Sonic asked, drooling at her plate. It has an apple, a plate of spaghetti, and a bowl of grapes, but what caught his eye was the chilidog.

"You can have it. I don't like chilidogs." she said as she gave it to him. He happily began to munch on it. Amy rolled her eyes.

"So Fiona, what school did you used to go to?" Shadow asked.

"I used to go to a private school on the other side of Mobius." she replied. Sally's eyes burned with envy.

"Well, a friend of Sonic is a friend of mine." Cream said happily. Fiona smiled.

"Who was the first person you met here?" Blaze asked her.

"Sonic." she replied. Sonic nodded his head like an idiot.

"Yeah. I got full out bragging rights! I'm the first person she met. Remember that people. That technically makes me your best friend." he cried. Fiona just stared at him in shock.

"That doesn't make you her best friend smartass." Silver said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. He's always like this." Rouge said with a smile, showing off her sparkling white teeth. Fiona smiled back.

"So what class do you have next?" Amy asked her.

"I'm not sure. This schedule is in code form and I only decoded a few of them." Fiona said.

"Here. I'll figure it out." Scourge said. Fiona handed him her schedule.

"You have Science then Chemistry. I have both of those classes with you." he said as he gave her back her schedule. Sally rolled her eyes. She hated Fiona already.

"Thanks." she said. When lunch ended, she grabbed her things and started to leave the cafeteria.

"Where do you think you're going Missy?" Sonic asked. "You're not leaving without your escort." she rolled her eyes.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Science." she answered.

"I'll take her to class Sonic." Scourge said as he walked up to them.

"Wow Scourge. Looking for some extra attention eh?" he teased.

"Shut up before I kick your sorry ass into next week." he said.

"We all know you can't even beat up a girl, so how can you beat me up? Besides, I'm faster than you too." he said as he took off.

"You better run!" he yelled as he took off after him at the speed of sound. Fiona face palmed and walked to her next class.

She sat in the front this time. When class started, Scourge ran in.

"Hedgehog! What's your excuse this time?" Ms. Palmer asked. He smirked.

"I was just racing Sonic Ms. Palmer." he said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Sit in the front Scourge. Apparently since you came late, all the seats are taken." she said.

"No problem." he said. He sat in the empty seat next to Fiona.

While Ms. Palmer was talking, Scourge was completely lost.

"Fiona, do you get any of this?" he whispered. She looked up from her notes and at him.

"Yeah. You basically have to go over what she's saying in the textbook, rewrite them into your own notes and study them." she whispered back. He smiled at her.

"Thanks." he said. Fiona smiled and went back to work.

When class was over, Sonic was waiting outside for Fiona. Unfortunately, Scourge came out before her.

"What's up my green counterpart? By the way, I totally owned you in that race." Sonic said with a smug grin.

"We'll settle this later my facially-challenged counterpart. Right now, I'm gonna take Fiona to class." Scourge say with a smirk. Sonic went wide eyed.

"No I'm taking her. I'm her escort." he cried.

"Well I already have that class with her so I'm basically doing you a favor." Scourge replied.

"Fiona! Who do you want to take you?" Sonic asked with a pout.

Fiona looked up from her textbook and saw Scourge and Sonic staring at her. She sweatdropped.

"Doesn't your class start soon Sonic? You're gonna be late if you take me." she replied. "And stop pouting. It's supposed to be cute, you're just making it scary." Scourge started laughing.

"Okay Scourge but I'm taking you tomorrow." he said as he raced off.

"Well that was.." Fiona said.

"Awkward?" Scourge finished with a smirk.

"Yeah that." she said with a laugh. She and Scourge started to walk to their class. Fiona decided to break the silence.

"So how did you meet Sonic?" she asked. He chuckled.

"He, Shadow and I are practically like brothers. We met in elementary school and we couldn't be broken ever since." he said.

"Wow. You've known each other for that long?"

"Yup. Sometimes I want to kill him but at certain times, he's okay." he said with a slight smile.

When they reached their class, they sat in separate tables.

"Alright class, I've chosen your lab partners for the year." Mr. Hawk said. He started to call out names and students started moving to their new spots.

"Scourge and Fiona." he called out. She looked over to Scourge and he smirked. She walked over to his table.

"I guess we're lab partners." she said with a slight smirk.

"Yes we are." he replied back. They went through class just listening to the do's and don't's of this course.

When school was finished, Fiona walked home and started to think about her first day.

'I love this school. It's so much fun. Sonic is hilarious and his friends are really nice. Although, I don't think Sally likes me. Oh well, at least Scourge and I have our afternoon classes together and we sit next to each other too.' she thought as she walked into her house.

'What a day.' she said as she smiled to herself.

Well, here's my new story. I hope you all like it.

R & R :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I updated in less than a week. I deserve a cookie but a review would be just as sweet. See what I did there ahaha?

The next day, school began as usual. Fiona sat in the front and answered all the questions while Sonic was late.. again.

Mr. Wright sighed and facepalmed. "Mr. Hedgehog, what's your excuse this time and didn't I tell you to escort Fiona to her classes?"

"I was going to but then Scourge said he would." Sonic replied. Fiona's face had a hint of red on it.

'He wanted to take me to my classes? But he has a girlfriend so what would he want from me?' she thought.

"Sit down Sonic. You're already as late as it is." the teacher said as Sonic walked to the back of the class. There was a purple wolf sitting in his seat.

"Hey! This is my seat." Sonic said.

"Well, my policy is first come first serve so you're going to have to sit in the front. At least that way you won't distract the other students." Mr. Wright said. Sonic got sad eyes.

"Do I have to? I can't see from the front." he replied. The entire class exploded in laughter including Fiona.

"This is why I prefer Shadow over you Sonic. Take a seat in the front." the teacher said.

Sonic gasped. "How can you like Faker more than me?" he cried.

"I actually prefer Shadow AND Scourge over you Sonic." Mr. Wright said. He nearly fainted.

"Faker and Other Faker are not better than me. I'm the fastest thing alive!" he said. Fiona groaned.

'And the most annoying.' Fiona thought. The teacher just ignored Sonic and went on with his lesson. The class was calm for the remainder of the period.

'At least now I can work in peace.' Fiona thought happily.

[x-x-x-x]

When it was lunch, Fiona sat with everyone again. She and Rouge were having a nice conversation.

"How you liking MH so far?" Rouge asked. The brunette kitsune shrugged.

"It's great. It's a lot different than my school but I like it." Fiona said.

"So Fiona, did you have any boyfriends?" Sally asked. Fiona looked at her in surprise.

"I had a boyfriend before I came here but we broke up." she said.

"It must hurt being single. I would be crushed if I didn't have Scourge with me." she said as she hugged Scourge protectively. She was sending Fiona a message & she got it loud and clear.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "It isn't that bad being single you know. I'm fine not having a boyfriend. Besides, I want to focus on my schoolwork." She took a bite into her apple.

Sally glared at her harshly. "Maybe it's because you can't get a boyfriend." Fiona spat out her apple from the shock.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I can't get a boyfriend?" she asked with pure hatred.

"Well you wouldn't know how to love him like how I love Scourge." she said as she pecked Scourge's cheek. Fiona scoffed.

"Oh please. For you, LOVE stands for 'Legs Open Very Easily'. As for Scourge, I bet he likes you because your hips are bigger than your head." Fiona said with a smirk. Sally gasped. Before the argument went any further, Knuckles and Rouge pulled Fiona from the table.

"That was awesome girlie. I'm surprised you've got a mouth like that." Rouge said with a grin. Knuckles nodded.

"Still, don't argue with Sally all the time. She will definietly try to ruin your life. Believe me from experience." she said. Fiona sighed.

"You're right Rouge. I overreacted but can you blame me? She just says what she wants and thinks that she can get away with it." she said. Rouge nodded.

"I understand but just take the high road and be the bigger person." Rouge replied.

"Fine." Fiona said as she walked back to the table and sat down. Sally apparently calmed down too and was just sitting on Scourge's lap. For some reason, it hurt Fiona a little bit seeing them like that.

"Okay are we all calm now?" Mina asked, referring to Fiona and Sally. They nodded.

"Good. Fiona." Amy said in a sweet tone.

"Yes Amy." she said calmly.

Amy smiled. "I need you to do something for me."

"Which would be?" Fiona asked.

"I need you and Scourge to help me with a project I'm working on." Amy said. Scourge raised his eyebrow.

"What kind of project?" he asked.

"It's more like I told my teacher that you two were my partners. I was going to pick Mina and Tails but he didn't want those two because they have a high GPA." Amy said. Mina giggled.

"It isn't my fault I'm smart. Tails and I may be sophomores but we're graduating with you guys." she said as she fist bumped Tails while he laughed. Amy playfully rolled her eyes.

"Scourge, Fiona, you two will have to go to the library after school and start the project without me because I have to go to a meeting after school." Amy said.

"Just out of curiosity, what's the topic of this project?" Fiona asked.

Amy smiled. "It's about social behavior and we'll be doing our project on Shadow & Sonic. It's for Life Science." Scourge started laughing so hard.

"Oh man. I'm going be crying while we do this." he said, still laughing.

"Why are you doing it on us?" Shadow asked.

Amy shrugged. "It's actually fascinating watching you two fight then still act like close friends afterwards. I would've included Scourge but he needs the credits from our project."

Scourge nodded. "That's why I asked Rose if I could be one of her partners."

"So why do you need 2 partners Amy?" Sally asked. Amy looked over to her.

"Well, it's a group project. I do the research, Fiona does the writing and Scourge is the camera guy."

"It's an easy A having you and Fiona as partners." he said with a smirk. Fiona blushed lightly. Thankfully it went unnoticed.

"Hey! Don't try anything funny with Ames or I'll squish you like a chilidog that's been out in the sun for 10 hours." Sonic said. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Faker. I already have my girl. I don't know how Amy puts up with you." he said.

"She puts up with me because I'm awesome and that she'd be nothing without me. She needs me in order to do something with her life." Sonic replied.

"Oh really?" she said as she brought out her Piko Piko hammer. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Uh oh." he said as he ran while Amy chased after him. Everyone watched them for a moment until Fiona spoke up.

"Well I'll see you at the library then Scourge." she said as she grabbed her things and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Fiona." Scourge said. She waited for him outside the cafeteria.

"I wanted to say sorry about what Sally said earlier. I know that she should be apologizing but she's stubborn so I know she won't." he said. Fiona smiled.

"It's alright and I'm sorry for what I said about both of you. I was just angry." she said. Scourge smirked.

"Although those were sick comeback." he said with a chuckle.

"So I'll see you at class then." he said. Fiona nodded. He walked back into the cafeteria and she walked down the hall.

'Why do I keep blushing whenever he talks to me?' she thought as she walked into class. 'All I know is that it's got to stop.'

[x-x-x-x]

Fiona stood outside the library waiting for Scourge. Just then Scourge appeared.

Fiona was surprised. "How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

He smirked. "Sonic 'claims' that he's the fastest thing alive but he can't even beat me in a race." Fiona chuckled.

"So you can travel at the speed of sound as well?" she asked. He nodded. They both walked into the library and sat down.

"Do you know what we're supposed to do?" Fiona asked. Scourge laughed.

"We're supposed to do a project and you don't even know what to do?" he asked. "Although I shouldn't be laughing since I don't know what to do either."

Now it was Fiona's turn to giggle. "Do you have Amy's number?" he nodded and called her. Fiona got caught up in her thoughts.

'Scourge is so cool. He isn't immature like most people. It's so weird how he's dating Sally. She's a witch. Maybe they're only together because of their social status.' she thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Scourge calling her.

"Hello. Earth to Fi." he called.

"Huh? Did you call me Fi? That's original." she said with a smirk.

"Fiona is too long to say so I'll call you Fi." he chuckled. "Amy said that we have to do research on social behavior, then describe Shadow and Sonic and relate their personalities to the project."

"Wow that's a lot. I guess we better get started." Fiona said as she grabbed some textbooks.

[x-x-x-x]

After 2 hours of work, they finally finished. Scourge stood up and stretched.

"Man. I never sat down so long in my life." he said as he groaned. Fiona sighed.

"Who knew Shadow and Sonic were so much alike when you actually think about it." she said. She looked at her watch. "Well, I gotta go. Bye Scourge."

He gave her a hug. "Later Fi." he said with a smirk and left. Fiona stood there in bliss.

'Oh my gosh he hugged me! Ew, I sound like a fangirl. Still I can't believe this.' she thought happily as she left Mobius High.

..

Wow a five day update! Does that spell dedication or what? Anyways hope you liked this chapter & remember I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES! YOU'LL JUST BE REMOVED.

R & R :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to all my readers! I'm sorry for the late update but I was busy with my other stories and schoolwork. Time to respond to your reviews :)**

Shadow12517: I feel that my story doesn't sound like Love Has No Boundaries. It's completely different from the fanfic. You'll probably see the MAJOR differences in the upcoming chapters.

Sonamyluver718: I'm so glad that you love this story. To be honest I was a bit nervous about writing it but your review cheered me up! I also love your stories Falling for a Kidnapper, The Right Way To Go and HurtingHealingLoving. They're my favorites. Thanks for the reviews :)

LadyVitality: I like Sally but she also has the characteristics that make her perfect to be Fiona's rival in this story. They're both completely different and Sally is great to be the evil one and Fiona be the innocent one. I actually never wanted Sally to fall for Scourge but when I planned out the story in my head, I needed someone to be Scourge's girlfriend and Fiona's rival. I was about to make an OC but I just decided to use Sally instead. That was a long explanation :3 Thanks for the reviews :)

Suki Takayoshi: Aha I love the story but I would never copy it in any way. Fiona is completely different from Cream and Scourge is much different from Shadow. Anyways I'm glad you love my story. Thanks for the review :)

ScourgeForLife93: I know it been a long time. I'm trying hard to update all my stories.

Here's chapter 3 of Let Love Find You ..

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, Fiona and Amy were talking about her project.<p>

"Did you and Scourge finish your part of the project yesterday?" Amy asked. Fiona nodded.

"You should have more faith in us Rose." Scourge said with a smirk.

"Ames, want to go out tonight?" Sonic asked his girlfriend. Amy smiled.

"I wish I could Sonikku but I can't. Scourge, Fiona and I need to film you and Shadow for the next couple of days." Amy said.

"Aww I wanted to go shopping with you tomorrow Amy." Sally said with a pout. Amy sighed.

"Well you can still go shopping with Blaze and Rouge." the pink hedgehog said.

"You can't go shopping with me and you take my boyfriend too? That's not nice." Sally said with a giggle. Amy smirked.

"He wanted to partner up with us. Fiona, can you work on the project during second period? I need to find more research and get a video camera." Amy said.

Fiona shook her head. "I can't. I have another project to work on for Calculus with Sonic."

"If he even shows up." Scourge said with a chuckle.

Sonic smirked at him. "I care about my schoolwork. Fiona and I split up the work evenly." he said.

Shadow raised his eyebrow. "And how exactly do you mean 'evenly'?" he asked.

"Simple. Fiona works on the word problems, solves all the questions, and writes the report while I hand it in." the cobalt hedgehog said.

"No. We're splitting that work in half Hedgehog. I'm not doing all of that by myself." Fiona said.

"Fine. Have it your way." Sonic said.

"How did you end up as partners anyways?" Silver asked. Fiona laughed at the memory.

"Let's just say there was a lot of begging." she said, still laughing. Sonic pouted.

"You have the highest average in the class." he said.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "School only started 3 days ago Sonic." she said. He shrugged.

"You still at least know what he's saying in class." he said. She shook her head.

"Everyone gets it. You just don't pay attention and come to class late everyday." she said.

Sonic smirked. "It isn't my fault that Calculus is the most dullest subject." he said. Fiona sighed.

"Well we're splitting the assignment in half. I do the word problems and solve the questions. You do the written report and hand it in." she said. Sonic grinned.

"That's not splitting it evenly." Blaze said. Fiona smirked.

"The report is 1000 words minimum." she said.

Scourge laughed. "You're acting like he knows 1000 words Fi." he said. Shadow laughed.

Sally's eyes burned. "Fi? When did she get a nickname?" she thought angrily.

Sonic's eyes widened. "I'll trade one of your parts for the report!" he exclaimed. Fiona shook her head.

"Sorry Sonic. I'm working on 2 projects. It'll be the least you can do for ours though." Fiona said with a smile.

"You're evil." Sonic said with a pout.

Fiona laughed as she and Amy stood up and grabbed their things.

"Where are you two going?" Sally asked. She glared at Fiona. The kitsune glared back.

"Fiona is helping me find a video camera." Amy replied. Fiona nodded.

"Bye everyone." Fiona said as they left.

* * *

><p>Once they got the video camera from the yearbook committee, the two teens were walking around outside.<p>

"Fiona, do you honestly hate Sally?" Amy asked.

Fiona looked up from her phone. "No I don't. I don't have a liking to hating people. Sally was just rude to me so I was rude back." she said with angry eyes.

Amy sighed. "Don't take anything she says personally. She usually acts like that if she feels threatened." she said.

Fiona froze. "Why would she feel threatened by someone like me?" the kitsune asked.

Amy laughed. "Do you look in the mirror sweetie? You're a sweet, smart, kind and beautiful person. Sally should be threatened. You have everything." she said. Fiona sighed.

"Everything but Scourge." she said then instantly covered her mouth. She was blushing hard.

Amy gasped. "You like Scourge? Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable." she said. "Besides, you two look cute together."

Fiona was blushing harder now. "It's not like he likes me back. We only met 3 days ago." she said.

Amy shook her head. "It doesn't matter Fiona. You shouldn't be scared of saying you like someone even if it was for a few days. Love doesn't have a starting time." she said wisely.

Fiona smiled. "Who knew you were so smart Pinky." she said with a chuckle.

Amy laughed at her new nickname.

Fiona shrugged. "I'm still nervous to be around Scourge. I do stupid things when I'm around someone I like." she said.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" she asked with a smirk.

Fiona playfully rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I start to stutter, talk about random things and other stuff. Either way it won't end well." she said with a chuckle.

Amy put her arm around Fiona's shoulder. "Well don't worry my little kitsune friend. I'll help you with whatever you need." she said with a smile. Fiona smiled back.

Running to them at top speed was Scourge. He halted in front of them. He smirked.

"I hate to ruin a nice friendship moment but are we heading to Science or not?" he asked. Fiona's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot about Science." she said innocently.

"Class is starting in 2 minutes." Scourge said. Fiona gasped.

"We'll never make it in time." she said. Scourge smirked. He picked up the kitsune bridal style.

"You haven't known me long enough. Bye Amy." he said as he ran at full speed with Fiona in his arms.

Fiona was hiding her face in Scourge's chest. She wasn't used to traveling at this speed.

Scourge laughed. "Come on Fi. Live a little." he shouted.

"No way!" she exclaimed. They arrived seconds before the bell rang.

Scourge set her down on her feet gently. Fiona took in her surroundings and sighed happily.

"I've never been more happy to be on the floor in my whole life." she said with a smile.

Scourge raised his eyebrow. "And why's that?" he asked.

Fiona shrugged. "I'm not used to moving at that speed." she replied.

Scourge smirked. "Well you better get used to it since we'll be hanging out a lot more." he replied smoothly. Fiona smiled.

Ms Palmer walked into the class. "Alright everyone. Take your seats." she said. The emerald hedgehog and the petite kitsune sat down in their seats.

During the lesson, Fiona couldn't stop thinking about the past lunch hour and what Scourge told her after their trip.

"Scourge and I are getting closer each day. Maybe he'll fall for me soon then I think." she thought happily.

**::::::**

::::::

I finally updated :) Again, thanks to all my readers and reviewers for being so patient. You are all awesome!

I know this chapter was short but I'll make sure the next chapter is longer. (Y)

And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :$


	4. Chapter 4

What's up my wonderful readers? I know I don't update fast enough but please forgive me. Being a freshman in high school is a lot harder than it is on tv. They don't show all the work and drama -.- and my computer was broken for a week so far but it's back!

Anyways I wanted to thank SonamyLuver718 and Suki Takayoshi for reviewing the last chapter. You're my most loyal reviewers :) you've reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks guys :D

Suki Takayoshi: I can say that Fiona won't go down without a fight and I know you didn't mean to say that my story was like Love Has No Boundaries. Like you said, the characters are much different. Thanks for the review!

SonamyLuver718: LOL Scourge is a tease and I agree, Fiona's symptoms are adorable. Sally can be a bitch but that attitude suits her more than a sweet one like Fiona's. Thank you for the compliment. I really appreciate it :D Thanks for the review!

Here's chapter 4 of LLFY ..

[x-x-x-x]

"So Rose do Sonic and Shadow know we're filming them today?" Scourge asked as he fixed his camera. He was wearing a director's hat and Fiona and Amy couldn't stop laughing at it.

"No they don't. We have to be sneaky so they don't see us. If Sonic knew we were filming him, he'd act more weird than he already does." Amy said between chuckles. Fiona had tears running down her face. She had to admit that he looked ridiculous in that hat.

"It's not funny. All directors wear this hat." Scourge complained. Fiona finally managed to stop laughing.

"Okay okay I'm done." Fiona said while breathing a bit hard.

"Oh there they are." Amy said. They looked ahead and saw Sonic and Shadow walking down a path. The three of then hid behind a bush and Scourge got a clear of them with his camera. His hand brushed Fiona's lower back slightly and she blushed. Amy sent Fiona a teasing stare. She returned it with a playful eye roll.

"What do you want to do now Shads?" Sonic asked as he munched on a chilidog. Shadow's eye twitched.

"Don't call me Shads and can you eat that thing somewhere else? It's contaminating my air." Shadow said.

Sonic grinned. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Only your girlfriend can call you Shads. By the way, what does Mina see in a hot-headed motor mouth like you anyways?" he asked.

Shadow smirked. "You shouldn't really be asking me that when you get smushed by Amy's hammer countless times." he said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. She does it out of love." he said.

Shadow has an evil look in his eyes. "And I'm doing this out of love." he said as he grabbed Sonic's chilidog out of his hand and ran with it high in the air. When Sonic realized what he did, Shadow already sped away.

"Hey! Come back here with my love!" the cobalt hedgehog hollered as he ran after Shadow. Scourge, Amy and Fiona stood up from behind the bush and straightened themselves out.

Scourge turned the camera to himself. "So Amy, how does it feel knowing that Sonic replaced you with a chilidog?" he asked with a chuckle then turned the camera to Amy. She groaned.

"This isn't the first time." she simply said.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Fiona asked.

Amy shook her head. "We can't ran as fast as them," she said. Scourge started coughing loudly to get her attention. "Okay you and I can't run as fast as they can." she said.

Scourge smirked. "I can run faster than both of them combined." he gloated. Fiona chuckled.

"Okay then go get them but don't make it obvious that we're trying to get them back here." Amy instructed.

Scourge saluted. "Gotcha. I'll trick them back here. I'll be back momentarily." he said and in a second he was gone. Amy turned and sat next to Fiona on the bench. She felt bad for her friend.

"You need to talk to him more." Amy said. Fiona shook her head.

"It's not like he can just fall in love with me out of the blue and dump Sally. That would be a miracle and wouldn't it be a problem for me if Scourge and I got together and she got revenge?" the kitsune asked.

Amy sighed. "I don't know for sure but all I know is that Sally is a master when it comes to seeking revenge. Besides if you had him, then you really wouldn't worry about her." she said with a reassuring smile. Fiona smiled back.

"Thanks Pinky. That made me feel better." she said.

Amy grinned. "Glad to help." she said.

"Oh here come the guys." Fiona said. A second later Sonic, Shadow and Scourge were standing a fair distance away from them. He thought of something to get away from his fellow hedgehogs.

"Sally wanted me to chill with her. I got to go." Scourge said but before he could speed away, Shadow spoke up.

"I don't get why you're still with Sally. She's rude and acts up to everyone." he said. Scourge scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah she's like that with most people but with me, she's really kind and sweet." he said.

"She really changed since sophomore year Scourge. She picked up an attitude and a snobby philosophy after her parents came back from vacation and she won all those honor awards. She thinks she's better than everyone and she's spoiled rotten. I was glad when Fiona finally said something to her." Sonic said. Shadow nodded.

"I know she's changed but I still love her. What Fiona said to Sally was kick ass. I've never seen a girl be so independent but Sally is still upset about it." Scourge answered.

"I thought it was awesome and no offense but Sally deserved it. She insulted Fiona first." Shadow said.

Scourge sighed. "I know but I don't like Fiona that way. I mean don't get me wrong. She's nice and all but she isn't my type." he replied.

"Well we're just looking out for you man. We're not trying to convince you to dump Sally and date Fiona or anything." Sonic said with a sly grin.

Scourge grinned. "I know. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." he said as he gave Shadow and Sonic a manly hug. He raced back to Amy and Fiona.

Amy smiled. "Aww that was sweet. Good thing I got it all on tape." she said. Scourge's eyes widened.

"Did you film what we were saying?" he asked.

"No. You were too far away. Why?" she asked. Scourge shrugged.

"Uh, no reason." he said strangely.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Why is he acting so weird?" she thought. She sighed.

"Amy are we finished yet? Lunch is in 10 minutes." she said. Mobius High cancelled their morning classes so the students were free to roam around outside until 3rd period.

"Yeah I guess we are." Amy answered. Scourge rubbed his hands together.

"Great. See you guys in the cafeteria." he said and sped off. He stopped in front of the school when he saw Sally.

"Ugh." Amy gagged as she saw them. Fiona turned and saw Scourge and Sally in a heated make out session. She felt her heart crack slightly.

"Let's just walk past them." Amy suggested. They were about to make it past them but were stopped by Sally.

"Oh Fiona. Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked sweetly. Fiona approached her with Amy behind her.

Sally smiled. "Alone please Amy." she said. Amy gave Fiona a reassuring look and walked inside. Scourge left to the cafeteria so it was just the two of them.

"I see you and Scourge have been spending a lot of time together." Sally began. Fiona blushed slightly but it went unnoticed.

"I wouldn't say a lot of time. We only worked on Amy's project together." Fiona replied. Sally nodded.

"Mhm. That's sweet. Do you know what I think about this?" Sally asked. Fiona slowly shook her head.

"I think that you should stay away from my Scourge. He's my boyfriend not yours and I don't want someone like you around him. You're a bad influence." Sally threatened. Fiona was taken back.

She looked at Sally. "Why would I try to steal Scourge away from you? And I'm a bad influence? At least I don't walk around this whole school like I'm a princess! Besides what do you mean by 'someone like me'?" Fiona asked her and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sally smirked. "Isn't it anymore obvious? I mean you're an ugly, conceited, whiny, squeaky voiced bitch." she said.

Fiona glared harshly at her. "I'm a bitch? I'd rather be a bitch than anorexic, desperate, spoiled and pathetic slut!" she exclaimed. Sally gasped.

"How dare you call me a slut! You have no right to call anyone else a slut you whore!" she yelled. Fiona calmed herself down and remembered what Amy told her.

"I'm not wasting my breath or energy on a whore like you." Fiona said and walked away from Sally. She could still hear her screaming and she smirked at that.

"Sally isn't going to break me that easily." she told herself.

[x-x-x-x]

After school, Fiona went to her house and listened to her voicemail to see if she got any unread messages. She pressed a few buttons and listened to a new message.

"Hello . I'm the owner of Nelly's Coffee Shop. I'd like to inform you that we've selected you to work as a waitress here. You will start on Friday and work Tuesdays every week. Have a lovely day and we look forward to seeing you soon." a masculine robotic voice said.

Fiona smiled. "I can't believe I got the job. This is the happiest news." she said and plopped down onto her bed.

She replayed all of today's events in her mind and sighed. "I can't stand Sally. Ugh i feel like I'm gonna explode if she keeps this up. I can't believe that I made a new enemy during the first week of school." she thought and clenched then unclenched her fist from anger.

"What was Scourge talking to Sonic and Shadow about that he was so worried about Amy and I hearing? I just hope it isn't anything bad or about me or anything bad about me." she thought. She let out a breath then let sleep overtake her.

::::::

::::::

Wow wasn't that action packed? I know I'm late with the updates but I hope this chapter made up for it. Just to let you know, the drama has only begun between our two Scourge lovers :)

Fiona: I'm not a Scourge lover!

Me: Yes you are.

Fiona: Says who?

Me: Says me!

Fiona: And I care about what you say because... ?

Me: Because this is my story and I can turn you into anything I want *evil smile*

Fiona: *shivers* Uhhh, okay everyone. See you in the next chapter! *runs off*

Sally: Haha!

Me: *puts Sally's tail on fire*

Sally: What's burning? *sniffs and looks back* Oh my gosh it's me! Ahh! *stops, drops and rolls*

Me: Till next time my little lovelies :)

Remember, don't forget .. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :$ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers and readettes :) So sorry for the absence but I was focusing on To Last a Lifetime as well since it has the most reviews amongst all my stories.**

**Time to reply to your reviews :)**

**Sonamyluver818:** _Scourge is such the typical guy aha. I think Sally's defensive side is actually believable because she's known for acting like that. LOL Sonic wouldn't be Sonic if he cares for someone else more than chilidogs. You'll see that Scourge likes them too :) Does Scourge actually like chilidogs? I wasn't sure I just added in anyways. Thank you :) I wasn't really realizing that I was putting her crush symptoms into the story. Haha thanks for the review! :)_

**Suki Takayoshi:** _Well, Scourge doesn't even know that he likes Fiona. That most likely won't kick in for a few more chapters but you'll see how much he loves Sally though. I agree, Sally's a bitch but every story needs at least one right? :) Mhmm, Fiona isn't going to take any BS from anybody, especially Sally :P High school's hat but we'll live through it hopefully. Thanks for the review! :)_

**Anyways, let's start chapter 5 of LLFY..**

* * *

><p>2 months later, it was finally November and everyone seemed to be taking a liking to Fiona. She was close with Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Blaze and Scourge. She always seemed to go to Shadow, Rouge and Amy for advice since they always had a logical answer that could help her. Thankfully, Scourge hadn't neglected Fiona or Sally but it was much harder to excuse himself from Sally than Fiona and he learned that the hard way.<p>

"So Scourgey, do you want to study with me later?" Sally asked her boyfriend in a cute voice. Scourge was about to say yes but remembered that he asked Amy to help him study for a test.

"I wish I could Sally, but I'm already studying with Amy." he said. Sally's eye twitched.

"You're really going to choose Amy over me?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the parking lot behind the school. Scourge sighed.

"She gets paranoid so easily." he thought with an eye roll.

"I'm not choosing you over her. I asked her first and I'm not going to call it off at the last minute." he said.

Sally scoffed. "You know that I can help you with Science. I bet that I have a better average than she does." she said. She had a 91% average in Science so far.

"Sadly, you don't. Amy has a 95% in Science and 93% in Chemistry so far. She's meeting me here any minute." he said. Sally pouted. Scourge turned and saw Amy approaching them.

She smiled. "Hey Scourge. Hey Sally.

"Hey Rose. Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"Scourge, you can't leave me! I'm your girlfriend!" Sally whined.

"Sally I-" he said but was cut off.

"Oh Scourge, I hope you don't mind but can we study at Fiona's house? Mine is being renovated." Amy said. Scourge nodded.

"Sure." he said. Sally groaned.

"Why must you two go to her house?" she asked with disgust. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Relax Sally. She lives closer to me so we're going to her house. Besides, I'm sure that she'll want a couple of Science partners to help her study anyways." she said with a smile.

Scourge nodded. "Well then, let's get going. Later babe." he said and walked over to give Sally a kiss. She happily complied. It went on for a while and soon turned into a make out session so Amy pinched Scourge's ear. He yelped.

"Are we going or are you going to swallow Sally?" she asked humorously.

Scourge smirked. "Alright let's go." he said. Amy jumped onto his back. He ran off with her to Fiona's house. The wind from the speed of his running was ruining Amy's hair.

"Scourge! Slow down! You're wrecking my hair!" she yelled.

Scourge smirked. "Don't worry. Your little boy toy is busy today so he won't see you." he said and sped up. Amy smacked him in the head and he laughed.

A few seconds later, they were standing in Fiona's doorstep. Amy knocked on the door. Fiona answered the door but what surprised Amy was that Fiona was wearing a uniform. Her hair was put into a side ponytail and she was ready to leave.

Fiona looked surprised. "Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked, referring to the books. Scourge was puzzled.

"Amy said that we were studying at your house today." he answered. Fiona stared at them blankly.

"Oh! You meant today? I thought you asked for tomorrow Amy. I'm sorry but I have to go to work." she said. Amy nodded then thought of an idea.

"What if Scourge and I go to your job with you and we'll study there." she said.

"Where do you work Fi?" Scourge asked. Fiona smiled.

"I work at Nelly's. I'm a waitress there." she replied.

"Well what are waiting for? Let's go." he said.

Amy laughed. "In what? You ran here with me on your back." she said. Fiona chuckled.

"We can go in my car." she said. They all nodded. Scourge stopped.

"I'll go on one condition." he said. Amy and Fiona looked at each other then back at Scourge.

"Which is?" Amy asked.

Scourge grinned. "I call shotgun!" he exclaimed and ran to the passenger seat of the car. Fiona and Amy laughed as they walked over to Fiona's car. Once they were all seated, Fiona started the car and drove away.

"This is a sick car Fi. You bought it?" Scourge asked.

"No. My parents bought it for me during the summer before they went on their 2 year long cruise." she said.

"So you live alone Fiona?" Amy asked. Fiona nodded.

"Can't you drive this any faster? We're going so slowly." he complained.

Amy rolled her eyes. "He, Sonic and Shadow drive like a race car driver who's high." she told her. Fiona smirked.

"Well unless you want to run, then I suggest you enjoy this car ride." she said. Scourge crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as well.

"Well well well, I'm finally seeing some back sass from you Fox. Two can play at that game. How about you let me drive though. I wouldn't want the cops to pull you over and give you a ticket for driving too slow." he said.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "I'm driving at 40 miles an hour. I should be pulled over for speeding." she said. Scourge chuckled.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be pulled over for speeding. Let me drive." he said. Fiona groaned with defeat and at the next red light, without getting out of the car, they switched positions. Although, Fiona did fall on Scourge a few times, which caused her to blush.

When the light turned green, Scourge took the car from 0 to 75 in half a second. Fiona shrieked and held on to her seat. Scourge had a huge grin on his face.

"This is what I'm talking about! Woo hoo!" he yelled. Amy was holding onto her armrests and screaming.

"Scourge! Close the window! I'm getting bugs in my teeth!" she yelled. Fiona took her hand off her chair and shut the windows.

They finally arrived at Nelly's after an intense car ride. Scourge came out the same way he came in. Fiona and Amy, however, was a different story. Amy's face were covered with dead leaves and bits of dirt while Fiona's hair was tossed all over the place. The two girls turned to each other slowly and faced each other.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed. They turned to Scourge with angry faces. He innocently shrugged.

"You have something in your teeth Fi." he said, pointing at the spot. Fiona picked at her teeth and took it out.

"Ew! It's a fly!" she exclaimed and cleaned her tongue and teeth with a napkin.

"Let's just go in before anything else happens." Amy said and began to push them inside. When they got inside, Scourge and Amy sat down in a single booth while Fiona went inside the kitchen and grabbed her apron. She took her notepad and pen and left the kitchen. She began to take orders while Scourge and Amy studied. Every time she passed their table, Amy quizzed her on a question and, like always, she was correct.

"Hey Fi!" Scourge called. Fiona turned around at the sound of her nickname. She walked over to their table.

"Can I have a slice of chocolate cake, an ice cream sundae, a hot chocolate and 3 big cookies?" he asked. Fiona laughed.

"Are you sharing with Amy?" she asked. Scourge smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want something Amy?" he asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"How can you be skinny when you eat like a pig? You're just like Sonic." she said.

"I'm his counterpart. We're practically twins. Of course I'm better looking." he told her. He turned to Fiona. "Do you have any chilidogs here?" he asked eagerly. Fiona thought for a moment.

"I'm sure I can find something to satisfy your chilidogs needs." she said. She turned on her heels and went back into the kitchen.

Scourge and Amy were talking when a certain hedgehog walked in.

"What's up guys?" Sonic asked, smacking Scourge in the head then sitting next to his girlfriend. Scourge glared at him and rubbed his head.

"You missed practice." Sonic said. Scourge's eyes widened and he groaned.

"Oh man, I forgot. Was Coach Moon angry?" he asked.

"No. I covered for you and told him that you had a dentist appointment and left earlier today." Sonic answered. Scourge thanked him and Fiona arrived with their food.

"Here you are. A slice of chocolate cake, an ice sundae, a hot chocolate and 3 big cookies." she said, reciting his order. Scourge practically drooled when he saw the food and began to eat it all.

"And I saved the best for last. Ta-Da!" she said and placed his freshly made chilidog on the table as well. Now Sonic began to drool with him.

"What about me?" Sonic asked with a slight pout. He watched Scourge stuff his face. He already finished the ice cream.

"I'll get something. What do you want? And just so you know, they are no more chilidogs." Fiona said.

Sonic nodded. "Okay, I'll have an ice cream sundae and a strawberry milkshake for two." he said smoothly. She nodded. Amy giggled and snuggled into Sonic's arm

"Oh Scourge, is Sally still upset with you about ditching her?" Amy asked.

Scourge shrugged. "To be honest, I could care less. Since the year began, she's been so.. stingy. I can't even go to the bathroom for 2 minutes without her thinking that I'm cheating on her or something." he said.

Amy sighed. "Well can you blame her? Girls are always flirting with you. She's probably just afraid of losing you." she said. Scourge agreed but he would never let any girl distract him from loving Sally.

Fiona returned with Sonic's food and sat down next to Scourge and Amy. Amy gave her a look and Fiona laughed.

"Hey Fi, are you gonna come to the basketball game on Saturday?" Scourge asked.

"I thought this school had a football team." she said. Sonic laughed.

"They do but they're crap. They've lost every game so far. Our basketball team is undefeated." he bragged and gave Scourge a high five.

"Sure. I'll come." Fiona answered, which got her a thumbs up from Sonic.

Just then, Sally came strutting into the coffee shop, unaware that her boyfriend and friends, minus Fiona, were there. When she saw them, she went over to the table, shoved Fiona out of her chair and began, or attempted to, engage in a conversation with Scourge.

"Are you alright?" Amy said, rushing over to her fallen friend. Fiona was clutching onto her ankle. She tried to get up but fell back down.

"No. I can't get up." she answered. She was sitting awkwardly in her chair earlier and when she got pushed off, it made her ankle bend in the wrong direction.

Sonic rushed over and lifted Fiona up, securing her in his arms. "We need to get her to the hospital. I'll get her to one and we'll meet up there." he said and ran out of the shop.

Amy glared at Sally. "You see what you did to her? You're not even sorry for possibly breaking her ankle." she said harshly.

Sally returned her glare and stood up to face the sakura hedgehog. "Calm down Pinks, I doubt it's actually broken and why are you being so defensive of her for?" she asked.

"Because she's a close friend of mine and knowing that you pulled a bitchy move on her makes me upset." Amy answered.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That little bitch hogs all the attention. 'Look at me. I'm Fiona. I'm so pathetic and desperate. I'll do anything for a guy.' Blah blah blah. Give me a break. That innocent act of hers isn't going to fool me." she said.

Amy growled. "You think she's acting in order to make friends? Are you insane? That's her personality not an innocent act. I'm so sick of you acting like you're better than everyone else. You're actually below standards around here." she said.

Sally gasped. "What are you trying to say?" she asked.

Amy sighed. "As your best friend, I'm saying that you really need a reality check and you should get one before it's too late." she said.

Scourge walked over and pulled Sally away from Amy. He dragged her to the other side of the shop. Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I love you Sally. Nobody can ever take me away from you. I'll be yours for as long as you want me to be. Please stop being paranoid and jealous. It doesn't suit you well in my eyes." he whispered into her ear.

Sally blushed strongly. "Aww Scourge. That was so sweet. I love you too and trust me, I'll always want you." she said and pulled him into a kiss.

"I have to go see Sonic and Fiona. I'll see you tomorrow." he said and took Fiona's car keys out of his pocket. He and Amy drove to the hospital. Once they got there, they went to the lobby and saw Fiona sitting there with Sonic coming back from the convenience store with candy and drinks.

"Thanks Sonic." she said with a smile and took her candy and drink. Fiona had bought her and Sonic things from the store.

"So what's wrong with your ankle?" Amy asked, eating one of Sonic's Skittles.

"It's just sprained. It'll heal in a few weeks." Fiona replied.

"Once again, I'm sorry for what Sally did. I know that she can be a brat at times." Scourge said.

Sonic looked at him in disbelief. "Sometimes? She's always a brat!" he exclaimed which earned him a punch in the arm from Scourge.

Amy laughed. "Well, let's go. I always feel so creeped out whenever I come to hospitals." she said. Scourge helped Fiona up and she grabbed her crutches. They left the hospital and went into the car and drove away. Amy was driving so she can drop off Scourge and Sonic then walk over to her house.

Once the guys left, Fiona finally showed an angry face that she'd been holding in all night.

"I can't believe that she would do this to me on purpose. Why does she only do this to me?" Fiona asked sadly.

Amy looked at her for a second then put her eyes back on the road. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" she asked.

Fiona sighed. "Because I know how much Scourge loves Sally and he apologized for something that she did. I couldn't find the heart to say how I really felt." she answered.

"Don't worry Fiona. One day, Sally is going to get what's coming to her and she'll deserve it." Amy replied.

Fiona nodded. "I know. I just hope it's soon." she said. Amy parked the car in front of Fiona's house. She helped the kitsune out of the car and gave her a hug before she left. Fiona got into her house and went upstairs to her room, which took her a while.

After she changed into her pajamas, she climbed into her bed and underneath her blanket.

"I don't get how Scourge could ever be with a girl like Sally. She's evil, manipulative, sinister and mean and he's funny, arrogant, kind most of the time, and a sensible person." she thought and sighed. "He'd never be with a girl like me. I'm not half as beautiful as Sally is or as smart." she said. She cleared the thoughts out of her head, except one that just popped up.

"Is it just me or did Sonic act normal for once?" she asked herself. She laughed and then slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>::::::<strong>

**::::::**

**What a turn of events in this chapter. I seriously liked the Amy and Sally scene the most. I think it had the most emotion and was the most dramatic. What Scourge said to Sally was so sweet. I'm sorry if it's out of character but I really wanted to put that part in. Amy is my favorite character in this chapter :)**

**So what's that button at the bottom of the page? I think it says Review or something. *shrugs* Maybe you can use it so I'll know what it's for :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! We're finally reading the 6th chapter of LLFY :) pardon me for not updating like I should but exams came to quickly and I've been feeling a bit lazy. At least I passed my classes! Woo hoo! Fun summer! Okay enough of my babbling, time to respond to your reviews. Oh and by the way, I've been getting more reviews. Super happy :D**

**WhiteFangWolf: I know Sally is one but there's a HUGE.. Okay somewhat huge turn of events here. Thanks for the review :)**

**Suki Takayoshi: Yeah I made him a sucker so far in the story so far but don't worry, soon you'll see the old Scourge that you know and love. And ouch that must've hurt. Things change in this chapter. Thanks for the review :)**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: LOL thanks :D thanks for the review :)**

**SnowyFlame: Aww thank you and don't worry, things change in this chapter. Thanks for the review :)**

**Here's chapter 6.. Enjoy! :)**

"Scourge, is this really necessary?" Fiona asked as he carried her textbooks to her morning Calculus class.

Scourge nodded. "My girlfriend broke your ankle so I'm gonna help you until you're better." He said. She sighed. Fiona knew there was no point in arguing with him because he'd win anyways.

"Well people are staring at us." Fiona said to Scourge as they looked at the wondering eyes of their peers.

Scourge smirked. "And they can keep staring. I know they like the view." He said, referring to himself. Fiona rolled her eyes at him. They made it to class and Scourge her things down on the table for her. Fiona thanked him and slowly sat down. Scourge greeted Sonic with an insult before he left, which earned him a smack and then Sonic took his seat next to her and the class began. Everything was still the same, the class not paying any attention to the teacher, except Fiona and a few other people, and Sonic asking Fiona to explain things to him.

Fiona smiled slightly. "Yep. Everything is exactly the same." She thought and carried on with her work.

**(x-x-x-x)**

At lunch, Fiona sat away from Scourge and Sally and sat next to Cream, Amy, Blaze and Silver.

"Do you want to go shopping with us on Saturday?" Amy asked. Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Uh Amy, she has a sprained ankle. We should let her rest unless she feels well enough to come." She said. Fiona smiled.

"I'm alright Blaze and I'd love to go shopping with you guys." She said. Suddenly, Sally got off of Scourge's lap and walked over to the other end of the table. Amy moved over so she and Sally could share her seat. Sally gave Amy a hug and Amy gladly returned it. The two friends patched things up during the weekend.

"I heard everyone was going shopping. Can I come?" Sally asked. Amy nodded.

"Of course you can come Sally." She said.

Sally smiled. "Thanks Pinks." She said. Fiona casually chewed on her apple which apparently annoyed Sally.

"Ugh do you have to chew so loudly? It's irritating me." Sally said. Fiona looked over at her.

"How is chewing on an apple irritating?" Rouge asked the chipmunk-squirrel hybrid. She shrugged.

"It just is. Now can you stop chewing it?" Sally asked rudely.

Fiona smirked. "Sure Sally. Anything for you." She replied sarcastically with an eyeroll. Sally smiled arrogantly but it soon went away when Fiona began to chew loudly on her carrot.

She growled. "Urgh, you are so annoying!" Sally exclaimed.

"Takes one to know one." Fiona said coyly.

Before Sally could jump over the table and attack her, Fiona spoke up.

"Scourge, your girlfriend, who _broke_ my ankle, is trying to attack me." She said. Scourge looked over and saw the scene. He sighed.

"Sally, leave her alone. You've already done enough." He said. Sally was about to protest, but when she saw the look on her boyfriend's face, she pouted and sat on his lap again. She stuck her tongue out at Fiona and she chuckled.

"Hey Fiona. Come here for a second." Shadow said. Fiona stood up and went to him. He guided her to a seat near Sally and unexpectedly, handcuffed their arms together.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Sally yelled. Fiona sighed.

"Can you please let us go? You know we can't stand each other." She said.

"Which is exactly why I did this. We all agree that this has gone on long enough. You two have been at each other's throats for 2 months. This has to stop." Shadow said.

"Can you both do it? Just for today?" Amy asked. Both girls thought it then nodded.

"How is this going to work? We don't have any classes together." Sally said.

"Shoot. I didn't think of that." Shadow said. Mina stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Luckily for you sweetie, I did. I told your teachers that you were helping me with a project and they excused you for the day." She said. Shadow smirked and protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and snuggled into him more. Fiona found it adorable how Shadow was 2 years older than Mina and they didn't let it affect their relationship.

"Fine. We'll do it." Both girls said. They both began to walk but were unaware that they were walking in different directions so they were thrown back and collided with each other.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sally asked harshly.

"Well I was thinking of getting my things from my locker. I would ask you what you were thinking but I remembered that you don't think." Fiona replied.

Silver facepalmed. "Maybe we should make their time together until the end of the school day." He said. Everyone nodded.

"I bet $10 that they got into a fight, Fiona would win." Sonic said.

Knuckles nodded. "I second that." He said.

Tails scoffed. "Sally would win. She has fighting experience." He said. Silver agreed with him.

"Hold on, are you guys seriously betting on Fi and my girl?" Scourge asked.

Silver nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." He said.

Scourge smirked. "Well, whatever happens, I get 50 percent cut." He said before anyone could protest.

"This is going to be a rough day." Shadow and Mina said at the same time.

**(x-x-x-x)**

The two girls sat under a shady tree outside of Mobius High. Sally was single handedly texting Scourge and Fiona was quietly listening to her music.

She paused it and took out her earphones. "So... What do you want to do?" Fiona asked.

Sally shrugged. "I don't know." She replied casually.

"Wow, this is the first time you've ever spoken to me without insulting me or saying a rude comment." Fiona said.

Sally smirked. "Well it takes a lot of work doing it all the time." She said.

Fiona sighed. "You know Sally, they're right. We have been fighting for a long time. We should put this behind us." She said.

Sally nodded. "I agree. We should." She said.

"So I'm proposing a truce. We don't have to like each other, just be able to tolerate each other. Deal?" Fiona said.

Sally thought for a moment then nodded. "Deal." She said and surprisly hugged Fiona and while in shock, Fiona returned it as well.

They sat back in their positions from earlier except they both had smiles plastered on their faces.

**(x-x-x-x)**

When the day was over, the gang came out to see Sally and Fiona casually chatting.

"Oh my god, it actually worked!" Amy exclamied and hugged both of them.

Shadow noticed that they weren't handcuffed together. "How did you two break free?" He asked. Sally handed him the handcuffs and keys. He sighed and glanced at Scourge.

"I didn't give it to her. She snuck it out." He said.

"Well we gotta get going." Rouge said. Everyone turned to leave except Fiona who went to grab her things.

"You coming Fi?" Sally asked.

"Its okay. I need to grab a few things. You guys can go on without me." Fiona answered. Sally came over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. For everything." She said.

"I'm sorry too." Fiona said. They broke their and they all left. Fiona went back to the tree to grab her things and her crutches were making it harder.

She turned and nearly fell when someone caught her. She was lost in his eyes.

"He's gorgeous!" She thought happily.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**So who do you all think the mystery guy was at the end? You all can choose but it has to be someone can be a rival of Scourge's. So go ahead, tell me in your review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy hey hey readers! So sorry for the delay... Again -.- well, I make no promises of that happening again. Oh, and there's a new rule.. 5 reviews or I won't update! Sorry folks but I need motivation and really hate being the bad guy. **

**Review response time!**

**Sonamyluver718: I was actually was thinking of using Million but I don't know why I decided against it. I guess I was too nervous to ask. But thanks for the suggestion and review! :) BTW, you're my most loyal reviewer! :3**

**ScourgeForLife93: Haha, I was betting on Sonic too! Thanks for the review!**

**Time for LLFY :))**

Fiona couldn't stop staring into his deep emerald eyes. To her, they were the most mesmurizing pair of eyes she had ever seen.

The male holding her was a hedgehog with deep orange fur and with quills that were similar to Shadow's. His handsome face had a smirk placed upon it as he stared into Fiona's eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Fiona blushed. "Uh..Yeah..Thanks." She flustered as she was helped up. She stood face to face with him and realized that he had muscular arms as well and that he was only a good 5 inches taller than her.

She played with the strands of her hair nervously. "I'm Fiona." She said, extending her hand to him.

He gently took a hold of it and kissed it lightly. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He replied with a grin. She blushed harder. "My name is Cody. I'm a new student here." He said.

"Oh! You're thee new student in my friend Amy's Calculus class." Fiona said. He nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you aand thank you for heelping me." She said.

He gave her a warm smile. "It was not a problem at all and I was hoping maybe you'd like to hang out sometime." He said smoothly.

Fiona bit her lip lightly. "I'd really like that." She said and they exchanged numbers.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Cody." Fiona said.

He smirked. "Likewise Fiona." He said and she left. To her surprise, she turned the corner to see her friends spying on her. They all fell when they saw her.

"Guys! How long were you spying on me?" Fiona asked.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his neck. "Since you were about to fall and was caught by that guy." He admitted.

"By the way, who is he anyways?" Scourge asked.

Fiona blushed lightly. "Oh.. Him. His name is Cody. He just started school a week ago." She said.

Sally squealed. "I've heard about him. Every girl in school has a crush on him, neext to Scourgey of course, and you have him wrapped around your finger." She said as Scourge smirked.

"I don't have him wrapped around my finger." Fiona said.

Amy scoffed. "Then why did you two exchange numbers?" She askedd.

"Uh.. We umm... He said he wanted to hang with me sometime." Fiona admitted.

Cream giggled at Fiona's uneasiness. "Tell your whole conversation with him." She said.

Fiona exhaled. "Okay. So after he caught me, I thanked him and introduced myself to him. He complimented me, saying that it was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." All the girls went 'aww'. She laughed. "He introduced himself to me then when I told him that I had to go, he said that he'd like to hang out sometimes. I said I'd love it and we exchanged numbers. Nothing big." She explained.

Amy shrieked. "You basically have the school heartthrob attracted to you and you're taking it lightly?" She exclaimed. Fiona shrugged.

"Fiona!" A voice called out. They all looked ahead to see Cody approaching the group.

"Hey Cody. What's up?" Fiona asked. Cody handed the kitsune her notebook.

"You left it underneatth the tree." He replied. Fiona smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you so much Cody. I don't know what I would've done without it." She said. Cody spread his arms out and pouted.

"No hug?" He asked in a sad tone. Fiona chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her lower back, enveloping them in an embracee.

Cody smirked. "Good to see you again Scourge." He said as he and Fiona ended their hug, oblivious to them both that they were still holding each other.

Scourge growled. "You have some nerve showing your face around me." He said as he wrapped his arm around Sally's waist protectively.

"I didn't choose to come here but since I'm here, I hope we don't compete over everything like we used to because surely, I always win." Cody said and just to push Scourge further, began to caress Sally's cheek lightly.

Scourge throw his hand away. "Keep your hands off my girl or I swear I'll make you pay." He threatened as Sally buried her facee in his chest, avoiding Cody's gaze.

Cody chuckled. "I'm fine with that. After all, I'm already attracted to a certain red kitsune." He said, glancing down at Fiona, who realized she was still holding onto him, broke away while blushing lightly.

Scourge smirked. "Well, then I'll still hurt you if you hurt Fi." He said.

Cody smirked as well. "I would never hurt Fiona if I was ever lucky enough to have her." He said. He took Fiona's hand and kissed it. "Until I see you again." He told her with a smile that made any girl weak in the knees aand left.

Mina chuckled. "Still don't believe us?" She asked Fiona. Fiona chuckled and shoved her lightly.

"I'm not sure if I like him back. I mean, he's hot and all, but I'm not sure if he's my type." She replied.

"By the way, why do you hate Cody so much Scourge?" Rouge asked. Scourge groaned.

"I'll answer for him." Shadow replied. "They don't exactly hate each other, they're just rivals. They compete over everything." He explained.

"Which is why Fi should stay away from him." Scourge said.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?" She asked.

"Because he'll use you to get to me." Scourge replied.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Oh boy," Silver said.

"This isn't going to end good." Blaze seconded.

Fiona's eye twitched. "Why would he use me to get to you? We're just friends and you have a girlfriend! Thanks for your concern but I'm old enough to date who I want and if it's Cody, then I will." She replied.

Scourge sweatdropped and shook his hands. "That's not what I mean Fi. I'm saying that since we're friends, he'll try to destroy our friendship." He said nervously.

Fiona nodded. "Oh. Okay, don't worry, I would never let him do that." She said with a warm smile. He smirked back.

Sonic jumped in. "Can we get some pizza now? I'm starving!" He exclaimed.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Didn't you just eat a chilidog 20 minutes ago?" He asked.

"You're acting like one chilidog is a full meal!" Sonic said.

Amy groaned. "Alright, let's go get pizza. You coming Fiona?" She asked.

"Sure but I can't stay long because I have to study." Fiona said.

Scourge's eyes widened. "Is it anything from our class?" He asked.

She chuckled. "No, it's for Calculus." She replied.

"What?" Sonic shouted. "I never knew we were having a test!" He exclaimed.

Mina facepalmed. "Of course you didn't." She said.

"The teacher's been telling us for a week now Sonic. It's in two days." Fiona replied.

His jaw dropped and ran to Mina and Tails. "You guys need to help me today and tomorrow." Sonic pleaded.

Mina sighed. "Sonic, I have plans tomorrow and-"

Sonic threw himself onto the ground and began to hug her legs. "Please! I'm going to fail Calculus you guys don't help me!" He begged.

She sweatdropped. "Um... Shaddie, Amy... Little help here?" She asked uneasily as she tried to move but couldn't.

"Alright, alright. We'll help you. Just release the poor girl." Tails said.

Sonic jumped back onto his feet, as if nothing had happened. "You guys are the best!" He exclaimed and squeezed them both in a death hug. "Let's go." He said.

Mina's jaw dropped. "Now? But I wanna go and- Ahh!" She exclaimed as Sonic threw her over his shoulder. She started pounding on his chest.

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, you better put me down!" She shouted.

Sonic chuckled. "Or else what?" He asked cockily.

She smirked. "Shadow! Help me!" She shouted to him with an adorable pout that he loved.

Shadow smirked and cracked his knuckles. "You better put my girl down Faker!" He shouted.

"Never!" Sonic shouted back and ran.

Shadow growled. "I'm gonna kill you Hedgehog!" He shouted and ran after him.

Everyone just stood there in silence. "So... Pizza sounds good." Sally said. Everyone agreed and began to leave the school when Amy stopped them.

"Hey! Shouldn't we find Shadow, Mina and Sonikku?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Nah. Just leave the idiot and Romeo and Juliet." Scourge smirked. Everyone chuckled and began to leave again.

Amy exhaled. "Some friends you guys are..." She said and followed them.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Don't forget our rule! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I'm back with another update. **

**ScourgeForLife93: Thanks for the review :)**

**Sonamyluver718: Haha I only got 4 reviewss but I'll let it slide. Thank you :) I wanted Sonic to be hilarious and he is :P I'm really glad you love it so far and more things change this chapter. Thanks for your review :)**

**CharlieTheHedgehog14: LOL he sure does! This chapter will just cause poor Scourge more problems. I'm glad you liked that scene. I laughed at it too. Thanks for the review :)**

**TheMidnighteEclipse: Aww thank you. I'm glad you like both of my stories and I just find Scourge/Fiona adorable. Hmm.. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Only I know MWHAHAHA! :) Haha Mephiles won't be neccessary and thanks for the review! :)**

**Let's continue with LLFY :)**

It's been two weeks and Cody and Fiona have become closer. They'd eat lunch together most days and study together. Most of the girls at school were jealous at first and still are. Although, Fiona failed to notice it.

Everyone was eating lunch at their table when Fiona came and sat with them.

"Well, someone finally joined us." Sally said with a smirk.

Fiona smirked. "You know I love you guys. I've just met a new friend." She said.

"Right. New 'friend'." Amy said, with air quotes.

"I'm surprised you're not together yet." Rouge piped in.

"I just see him as a friend but I'll admit, he's cute." Fiona replied.

"Well, he really likes you. You need to set him straight before you break his heart." Blaze said.

Fiona nodded. "You're right Blaze." She said.

Sonic snicked. "Set him straight." He said, repeating what Blaze said.

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Grow up Sonic." He said.

"Like you have any right to say that." Mina said.

Scourge smirked. "Really little girl?" He asked.

"Don't call me little girl and you still laugh whenever someone says 'do do'." She replied. This time, he and Sonic snickered.

Shadow smirked. "That's how we know that they're counterparts." He said. Mina giggled.

Cream nudged Fiona. "Here comes Cody." She said. They turned to see Cody coming towards their table.

"Hey guys." He said. Everyone gave a hi back, except for Scourge, who grumbled under his breath. "Fiona, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." Fiona replied and left the table with him. Once they were finally outside and away from everyone, she faced him.

"What did you want to ask me?" Fiona asked.

Cody exhaled. "We've been friends for a a few weeks right?" He asked. She nodded. "I've had feelings for you since then. I've liked you since I first laid my eyes on you Fiona." He replied.

Fiona's breath was caught. "Wow. I don't know what to say. That was really sweet Cody." She said, blushing and gave him a hug. Once they broke apart, they froze, staring into each other's eyes. Cody was the first to move, leaning in slowly and once he was close to her, she leaned in as well, closing the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held onto her waist, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

Fiona was blushing hard and noticed Cody blushing slightly as well. "Wow." She said. She was utterly speechless. Not only was Cody handsome and a great kisser, he had a sweet personality.

"But what about Scourge?" She thought.

Cody smiled at her. "Will you go out with me Fiona?" He asked.

Fiona giggled and nodded. "Yes I will Cody." She replied.

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I have to get to class. See you later Princess." He said and walked away. She sighed lovingly when he left.

'Do I still have feelings for Scourge? Ugh, my head hurts. I need to stop thinking about it.' She thought and went back into the lunchroom and everyone was sitting in different seats than before she left.

'What the..?' She thought and sat down in an empty seat. Everyone was moving very awkwardly in their seats.

"Is there something wrong with you guys?" Fiona finally asked.

Silver chuckled nervously. "No! Why would something be wrong with us? I mean, what's right with us? I mean, it's us you're talking about! Duh!" He replied quickly.

Sonic smirked. "Cody and Fiona sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He sang and Scourge smacked him upside the head.

"Nice going idiot." He hissed.

Fiona's eye twitched. "You guys spyed on me.. AGAIN?!" She asked.

Amy chuckled nervously. "Maybe..." She replied.

Sally rested her head in her palms. "So, what happened to you and Cody now Fi?" She asked with a smirk.

Fiona smirked back. "We're together now." She replied. Scourge did a spit take and ended up spraying Mina since she was sitting in front of him.

"Scourge!" She exclaimed and wiped her face clean with a napkin.

"What?! I told you to stay away from him! He's going to destroy our friendship!" Scourge exclaimed to Fiona.

"No, I told you that I wouldn't let that happen but I'm still going to hang around him. Remember?" Fiona asked and they both stared off into space.

"Oooo, flashback time!" Sonic exclaimed and began to eat his pizza.

"Shut up Sonic!" Scourge said.

**Flashback**

_**"By the way, why do you hate Cody so much Scourge?" Rouge asked. Scourge groaned. **_

_**"I'll answer for him." Shadow replied. "They don't exactly hate each other, they're just rivals. They compete over everything." He explained. **_

_**"Which is why Fi should stay away from him." Scourge said. **_

_**Fiona raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?" She asked. **_

_**"Because he'll use you to get to me." Scourge replied. **_

_**Everyone facepalmed. **_

_**"Oh boy," Silver said. **_

_**"This isn't going to end good." Blaze seconded. **_

_**Fiona's eye twitched. "Why would he use me to get to you? We're just friends and you have a girlfriend! Thanks for your concern but I'm old enough to date who I want and if it's Cody, then I will." She replied. **_

_**Scourge sweatdropped and shook his hands. "That's not what I mean Fi. I'm saying that since we're friends, he'll try to destroy our friendship." He said nervously. **_

_**Fiona nodded. "Oh. Okay, don't worry, I would never let him do that." She said with a warm smile. He smirked back. **_

**End Of Flashback**

"Why did you cut me out of the flashback? I was the best part!" Sonic pouted.

"You asking if we could get pizza wasn't important." Fiona replied. He continued to pout.

"Alright fine, you did say that but remember that if he does anything to me or Sally or you, your boyfriend isn't going to be a pretty boy anymore." Scourge said.

Fiona chuckled and nodded. "We'll cross that road when we come to it." She replied.

"I can't believe Christmas is next month." Cream replied excitedly, changing the subject. Everyone nodded. Sally was the most excited because of the party she was having. It was nothing big, just a bunch of friends together to celebrate.

"Fiona, can you come to the Christmas party that I'm having on Christmas Eve?" Sally asked.

Fiona nodded. "Of course." She said with a smile.

"I'm so tired. Man, I hate Calculus." Sonic complained.

"By the way, we have another test next week." Fiona said.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? We just had one!" He exclaimed.

"That was two weeks ago Sonic." Fiona replied. He turned to Mina and Tails.

Mina jumped behind Shadow. "No!" She yelled. He turned to Tails. He hid behind Knuckles.

"No way." He said.

Sonic sigheed. "You guys are so rude." He said.

"I'll help you study Sonic." Amy said. Sonic smiled at her.

"Thanks babe." He replied and gave her a loving kiss.

Scourge groaned. "Get a room!" He said. Sally chuckled.

Fiona laughed at them. 'I would never let Cody take me away from any of my friends, especially Scourge.' She thought to herself.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Hooray! Another chapter! Sorry that this one is short and for any misspelled words. Haha, I'll update soon. If you want an OC of yours to be included in Sally's Christmas party, mention them in your review and I'll try to add them but I'm sorry if I don't. Don't forget about the rule!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. I'm back :) my updates might be slow with school started on Wednesday :( Boo! But I'll try hard to update. I have to my other stories To Last a Lifetime and Accidentally In Love as well..**

**Time to respond to your reviews :)**

**_CharlieTheHedgehog14:_ It's so much fun having an enemy. You can piss them off just by breathing the same air as them. And speaking of our two favorite hedgehogs, they have a scene in this chapter, but is it good or bad? Hmm.. You'll have to read and see. Thanks for the review :)**

**_Suki Takayoshi:_ Aww, it's alright. Nobody can review every single time. Thanks for reviewing every chapter :) and haha, Scourge could be but only Cody can trigger him into thinking that. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for the review :)**

**_Sonamyluver718:_ Well, I got five reviews so yay! :) and it's so nice to see someone else loving the Cody/Fiona match. Haha, I honestly have no idea what runs through Scourge's head half the time. Although, he and Cody have an interesting scene together. Thanks for the review :)**

**_Shadamylover:_ I know. It really is adorable. And the rule, I really need it. Sorry :( Thanks for the review. **

**_S/F4Lyfe:_ I like your name :) and thank you so much. And I guess you're a hero because you just saved everyone. Thanks for the review :)**

**Don't forget about the Christmas party. If you want your OC included, leave a description of them in your review. I'll give you recognition in the Author's Note.**

**Now it's finally time for chapter 9 of LLFY :)**

It was soon December and everyone was loving the winter weather. Everyone was also stressing out about the exams after winter break, especially Scourge and Sonic.

"Come on Fi. Let's go over it once more, please?" Sonic pleaded.

"No way! She needs to help me with Science now." Scourge said. Fiona was trying her best to help both Sonic and Scourge with Calculus and Science but it was harder than she expected.

"Guys! I want to help you both but I need to study as well. Maybe you both should get tutors." She said.

Sonic opened his mouth but was cut off. "And by tutors, I don't mean Mina and Tails."

Mina nodded. "It's hard being the smart ones."

Sonic scoffed. "If I were smart like you and Tails, I would never shut up." He said.

Scourge nodded. "You guys are only 15 and you're graduating with us." He smirked. "At least I know that Shadow will pass all of his exams."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Unlike you two, I actually understand the material. All I have to do is study it."

Sally looked over to the quiet orange hedgehog. "What about you Cody?" She asked. He was quietly sitting next to Fiona, studying for his Physics exam.

He looked up from his work. "My English exam is straightforward and I already studied for Science and Calculus. Just need to study Physics."

"You both should go easy on Fiona. She wants to be nice and help the both of you but it's a little too much work." Amy said.

"I know but she's the only one in our classes that knows every unit." Scourge said.

Just then, everyone from both their Science and Calculus classes rushed over.

"Fiona, can you help me?"

"No way! She's helping me!"

"I asked her first!"

"No I did!"

Fiona was rubbing her temples, keeping herself from yelling at everyone.

Cody stood up. "Hey!" He yelled. "Look, Fiona already has enough to deal with and she doesn't need all of you yelling at her. So why don't you all get tutors and leave her alone!"

He sat down as everyone left. Fiona rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you sweetie." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "No problem babe. Anything for you." He said.

"So.." Scourge pulled Fiona away from Cody, never wiping the smirk off his face. "I still need help with Science."

Fiona sighed. "Alright." She said, bringing out her textbook.

He gave her a sidehug. "You're the best Fi." He glared at Cody. Cody glared back.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "That's not fair!" He turned to Mina. "I was just wondering, how much do you weigh?"

She took a bite out of Shadow's sandwich while he playfully glared at her. She giggled and hugged his arm. He smirked. "I don't know. I'm guessing 105. Why?" She asked.

Sonic smirked and ran over and grabbed Mina, but this time she was smart and hung on to Shadow. She tickled Sonic and he let go of her.

"Nice try Sonic, but I expected it that time." She said. "But, I'll help you with Calculus."

"Yes! You're the best Mimi!" He said and sat down next to her with his textbook.

"Don't call me Mimi." She said and they began to go over the material.

"Do you guys want to study for Science?" Amy asked Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge. They nodded and they headed down to Study Hall.

"Do you understand now Scourge?" Fiona asked him. She went over the material with him twice.

"I actually get it now, thanks Fi." He said.

She smiled. "No problem Score."

He chuckled. "Sonic told you that nickname?"

She shook her head. "Shadow." She replied.

Scourge smirked. "Do you want to come with all of us to the mall later?"

Fiona exhaled. "Score, I need to study." She said.

"Come on Fi, you've been studying for days. Take a break." He said.

She thought for a little bit. "Alright. I'll come."

"What about Cody? You can't invite Fiona alone." Sally whispered quietly, loud enough for only him to hear.

"I want him to stay far away from everyone as possible." He whispered back.

"Do you want to come with us Cody?" Fiona asked him. Scourge mentally facepalmed.

He shook his head. "I wish I could but I can't. I have to study more on Physics. It's a lot harder than it looks."

Fiona patted his back. "Aww, well, I could help you if you want."

Cody smiled. "I don't want to keep you from having fun. I'll be fine, don't worry." He said.

"Actually, change of plans. We all need more time to study. Tails is helping Cream and I with Chemistry so it's just gonna be you, Scourgey, Sonic and Amy." Sally said.

Fiona pouted. "I have to spend _more_ time with him?"

Scourge patted Fiona's shoulder. "It's okay Fi. We all have to live with Sonic. Besides, it's illegal to kill him."

Cream giggled. "I think she meant you Scourge." Fiona nodded.

His jaw dropped. "What?! Dude, people beg to be around me. Be lucky to be in my presence kitsune."

Fiona chuckled. "I was joking Score. Gosh, and you say I can't take a joke."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Right. I knew that."

Cody picked up his bag, books and coat. "I got to get to class. I'll give you a ride home after school okay?" He asked Fiona.

She nodded. "Okay. Bye sweetie." She stood up and gave him a short kiss.

He smirked. "Later babe."

"Hey Cody, wait." He turned around to see Scourge calling him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure." Cody replied. Scourge grabbed his coat. They left the lunchroom and went outside. Once they were completely alone, Scourge faced him.

"What's the real reason that you're dating Fiona?"

"The reason I'm dating her is because I really like her."

"Yeah right. We've been enemies for years and I know that you're only dating her to piss me off."

"Normally, I would do that with any other girl but not Fiona, and why do you care so much anyways? You have a girlfriend."

"Well, Fiona is a close friend of mine and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Right.. Or is it because you have some feelings for her? Some that you're denying that you have." Cody smirked

"What?! That's crazy." Scourge exclaimed.

"Is it? Is it really? Just think about it for a bit Scourge." Cody said and began to leave.

He turned his head to face the emerald hedgehog.

"Oh, and if I were you, I'd keep an eye on Sally. She isn't exactly what she seems."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scourge asked him. Instead of answering him, the orange hedgehog simply smirked and left.

'Me having a crush on Fiona? That's crazy! She's just a friend, but.. Could I? Scourge man, get a grip! This isn't some teenage soap opera and you don't like Fiona! Besides, you have a girlfriend! But what did that idiot mean by her not being what she seems?' He shrugged. 'Ugh, too much thinking. I'll just see how this all turns out.' He thought.

**(x-x-x-x)**

The four friends were taking a stroll through the park. Even though it was winter, it was beautiful out. While Sonic and Amy were engaged in a conversation, Fiona silently walked next to Scourge. The emerald was very quiet throughout the trip.

'I wonder what's wrong with Scourge. He's been quiet for a while. Although, he looks to be deep in thought. He was fine during lunch. Maybe it's something that Cody said to him.' She thought.

She sighed. Not wanting to bother him, Fiona went over to Amy and Sonic.

"Hey Fi. What's up?" Sonic said.

She exhaled. "Something's wrong with Scourge. He's been so quiet the entire time."

The couple looked over at the green hedgehog. He didn't seem to look sad, just zoned out.

"I can fix him up in a second." Sonic smirked and ran over to him.

"What's up my green counterpart? Although it's so hard to believe because I'm better looking." Sonic said and fixed his eyebrows.

Scourge smirked. "Really? Because the last time I checked, almost every single girl in school has a crush on me."

"Well, the last time you checked must've been kindergarden." Sonic countered.

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but I'm still faster than you though."

"Oh, really? Well then, let's have a race." Sonic said.

Scourge smirked. "You're on. First one to run around the park wins."

"On your mark.."

"Get set.."

"GO!" And they both ran off. Fiona and Amy just stood there.

"Should we sit down and wait for them?" Fiona asked.

Amy shook her head. "They're going to be back any second."

Right on cue, Scourge stopped right in front of them.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

He began to laugh. "Oh man. It was hilarious. We were racing around the park and when Sonic was ahead of me, he turned around to taunt me and when he turned back, he ran straight into a stop sign. You had to be there."

"What?! Where's my Sonikku now?" Amy asked.

"Right here." Sonic said as he approached them. "Thanks for leaving me there." He told Scourge sarcastically.

"Oh and by the way, I won." Scourge replied. Sonic simply smacked him upside the head. Scourge rubbed his head and glared at him.

Fiona chuckled. "So, do you guys want to get some pizza?"

"Sure." Scourge and Amy said.

"Oh, a chilidog stand!" Sonic exclaimed and ran to it.

"Sonic Maurice Hedghog! Get back here!" Amy shouted and ran after him.

Fiona and Scourge watched them.

"Wow, his middle name is Maurice? I never would've guessed it." Fiona said. He laughed.

"Hey Fi, can I ask you something?" Scourge asked.

Fiona nodded. "Sure."

He exhaled. "Do you think that I should break up with Sally?"

Her jaw dropped. "Uh..."

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Whew. Finally updated. It took me, like, five days to write this. Bits and bits everyday. Anyways, what about that ending? Woah! How many of you expected that? I'm guessing none :) and what exactly did Cody mean about Sally? Only I know! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Well, don't forget the rule. 5 reviews or no update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I'm back... Okay, only for this chapter. Again, sorry sorry sorryyyy for the late update but school is a HUGE pain! *sigh* enough of my struggles, time to respond to my 6 lovely reviewers :).. Should that be a good thing?**

**_CharlieTheHedgehog14:_ Haha, I was laughing when I wrote that too. I thought I would be the only one who found it funny :/ and who knows, she might be, she might not be, only I know. MWAHAHAHA! Ahem.. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review. :)**

**_Sonamyluver718:_ You'll have to read to find out, although you're on the right track. PS, I know you'll love this ending. No spoilers! :) Thanks for the review ;)**

**_Shadowgirl120:_ Sonic is absolutely the funniest character in my story. Him and his stupidness. Haha, thanks for the review :)**

**_Aj the human:_ No problem, your OC will be in the Christmas chapter. Thanks for the review :)**

**_ILoveSilver:_ Aha, no problem and any specific on her clothing? Thanks for the review :)**

**_DemonGann:_ Don't worry, you'll find out soon if Sally is one or not. And your review counts for 6! A huge accomplishment! Thanks for the review :)**

**Time for chapter 10 of LLFY ;)**

"Uh..." She stuttered. 'Did he seriously just ask me that?!' She mentally exclaimed. "Why do you ask?"

Scourge sighed. "To be honest, I'm confused myself, but I don't know what to do. Sally's changed so much and I don't think I can handle it."

Fiona exhaled. "Did Cody say anything to you to make you feel this way?" She asked.

His eyes widened. "Why? Did he tell you anything?!"

She shook her head. "No, but since you started acting strange after your talk with him, suggests that it is."

"Alright. He said that Sally isn't what she seemed." Scourge said. "What does he mean by that?"

"Hmm... He could mean that Sally's cheating on you Score and that she's deceiving you." She replied.

Scourge's jaw dropped slightly. "Do you think so?"

"By the way you worded it, yes, but you should talk to Sally about this and find out."

Scourge smirked and gave Fiona a hug. "Thanks Fi. You're the best. I'm really glad that I met someone like you." He said. Fiona blushed slightly as he winked at her and ran off.

'Did he just flirt with me? Oh my gosh, am I catching feelings for him again? What about Cody? Do I really like him as much as I liked Scourge before? Ugh, too many question and no time!' She thought.

Sonic and Amy watched the emerald hedgehog and auburn kitsune from a distance on the park bench. Amy rested hwr head on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her, enjoying the moment alone they had together. Even though, he didn't always show it, he really did love Amy and hoped to marry her one day. Kids however... That was a different story...

"Don't they look cute together?" Amy squealed.

Sonic took a sip of his drink. "Aren't they both dating other people?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Well aside from that, don't they look adorable together?"

He chuckled. "They actually do look good together. I never really thought Sally was Scourge's type anyways."

Amy nodded. "I agree. Fiona and Scourge are more compatible."

Sonic gave his girlfriend a peck on her cheek. "Come on. Let's go to the kitsune. People are staring at her like she's crazy."

Amy giggled. "Alright sweetie." She said and they walked off to their confused friend.

**(x-x-x-x)**

Scourge stood outside his girlfriend's house. It wasn't an average suburban house that most of the homes around the area were like. Nope, this house was a mansion. It was a glorious and beautiful eggshell colored mansion. Most people that would drive by would be astonished at the lovely home, but since Sally was his girlfriend, he had gotten quite used to her home.

"Okay Scourge, just relax. Just go in here and ask if she's cheating on you. Wait, but what if she isn't and this destroys our relationship, or if she was, do I really want to know?" He asked himself.

He took a deep breath and finally knocked on her door. He knew that she was finished studying with Cream and Tails by now so she had to be home.

Just as he predicted, Sally answered the door. "Scourgey!" She exclaimed and threw herself on him, enveloping him in a hug. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. It was these moments where he could never believe that his beautiful Sally would ever cheat on him.

"So sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the others." She said.

He chuckled. "I know, but I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend."

Sally blushed. "Aww, you're so sweet."

Scourge nodded. "So, do you want to go inside?"

Sally's eyes widened. "Umm, why don't we just stay out here?"

The emerald hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Why are you acting so nervous?"

"What? I'm not acting nervous. It's just really beautiful out, that's all." She replied.

Scourge knew she was hiding something. He needed to find an excuse so he could get inside the house.

"Hey, I need to call Shadow. Mind if I use your phone?" He asked.

"What happened to your phone?"

"It died. I'll be quick." He said and walked past her. Sally was really nervous and couldn't find any way to stop him. Scourge walked into the living room to find Cody casually sitting on Sally's couch. Scourge's eyes immediately filled with rage.

He growled. "What is he doing here?"

Cody smirked. "I've been here for a while Scourge. I must say, Sally is pleasant company to have."

Scourge glared at him. "If you lay a hand on my girl, I'll personally make sure your funeral is planned."

Cody chuckled. "A little late for that."

Scourge, understanding what Cody meant, turned to Sally, his eyes wide. "How long has this been going on?"

Sally sighed. "Scourge, I really wanted to tell you but-"

Scourge cut her off. "How long has this been going on?" He asked, his voice and stare as cold as ice.

She sighed. "Two weeks." She admitted.

Scourge smirked, and not one of arrogance, but one of disbelief and scoffed. "So let me get this straight. You were cheating on me for two weeks with Cody and waited for me to find out?"

Feeling ashamed, Sally nodded. "I'm so sorry Scourge. I'm so, so sorry." She began to tear up.

Scourge shook his head. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? And you betray me like this? And with my worsat enemy too. That's a stab to my back Sally, not to mention my heart. God, I was so stupid." He said. He could hear Cody chuckling behind him. Scourge turned around to face the flaming hedgehog and gave him a punch to the jaw, bruising his fist in the process and leaving Cody winded on the floor.

"Scourge!" Sally exclaimed and rushed over to help Cody up.

Scourge huffed. "You don't mind that you hurt me, but what about Fiona? I thought you said you said you really liked her and would never hurt her!" He exclaimed.

Despite having a swollen jaw, Cody smirked. "Honestly Scourge, how clueless are you? Do you not know me at all? I just said all those things so that she'd go out with me. Besides, she'll never find out about this anyways. It's not like she would believe you if you told her anyways."

Scourge smirked as Cody gave Sally a passionate kiss. "Well, I'm pretty sure she would believe that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her friend's girlfriend if she saw it for herself."

Before Cody could ask what he meant, he saw Fiona standing at the entrance, her eyes wide. Her lips quivered as she saw him practically make out with Sally.

"Cody.." She muttered.

His jaw dropped slightly. "Fiona... What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you your hoodie. Shadow said he saw you coming over here so I stopped by. Apparently I'm interrupting something." She said, placing a hand on her hips and throwing his hoodie at him with the other.

He stared at her with sorry eyes. "Fiona.. I-I didn't mean-"

"How long was this going on?" She asked. Cody was silent. "Answer me!"

He sighed. "Two weeks."

"So basically only a week after we got together?"

"Fiona, I-"

She held her hand up. "Save it Cody. I'm really glad I didn't fall in love with you yet, otherwise this would've been more painful. This is the reason why I hardly ever get into relationships. I trusted you Cody, and you deceived me. I guess I'm the idiot for ever believing you. I wanted to get to know the Cody on the inside, not the gorgeous heartthrob that every girl adores, including Sally I'm guessing." She was tearing up. Sally looked down, not daring to look the kitsune in the eyes. "I'm done with this and I'm done with you."

Cody looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "What are you saying?"

Fiona threw her arms up in the air. "Isn't it obvious Cody. You cheated on me, with Sally! So what I'm saying is that we're through! Over! Done! Never, ever, ever getting back together.."

Scourge sighed. "Well, there's no point in making this a huge soap opera. Let's go Fi, I'll give you a lift back home."

Fiona nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks Score."

As they began to walk to the door, Scourge turned around to face his ex-girlfriend and enemy. "You two just lost probably the best things that have ever happened to you. Just remember though, that we're nobody's second choice." He finished and shut the door behind them.

Cody and Sally stood there, stunned, and immediately regretted what they had done.

**(x-x-x-x)**

Scourge and Fiona were sitting in Fiona's living room. Both of them were silent since they arrived. It's been 20 minutes since then.

Fiona finally decided to break it. "Score?"

Scourge looked up from his untouched sandwich. "Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I know you love Sally and she shouldn't have done that to you."

The corner of his lips curved up slightly, forming a weak smile. "You don't need to feel sorry for me. Cody cheated on you as well."

Fiona put her hand on his shoulder. "We've only been together for a few weeks. You and Sally have been together much longer than that."

For the first time, Scourge smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks for actually caring about me. At least I know one person who's as kind as you are and wasn't faking it the whole time."

Fiona returned his smile. "I'll always be here if you need me Score. Don't forget that."

"I know." Scourge gave her a hug, which Fiona happily returned back. Although, there was something about the hug that gave Scourge a warm tingle inside. He brushed it off, thinking that it was nothing. It went unnoticed by the both of them though, that both of their faces were a deep shade of red.

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

**Awww, that was so adorable. I really liked this chapter and sorry for the late update.. As usual -.-. Oh.. You all thought I was finished? Psych! I'm not! **

**Carry on...**

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

Once they broke apart, Fiona and Scourge got up and walked over to the hallway near the door.

He smirked. "I've got to get back home. Later Fi." He said and processed to the door.

Fiona smiled and as she was about to close the door for him, she tripped on the rug. Scourge grabbed her waist, attempting to catch her, but failed and they both fell down onto the floor. Fiona felt a warm body underneath her and as well as a pair of soft lips underneath her own.

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

**Haha, okay now I'm done :) how did you all like the ending? I know _Sonamyluver718_ was dying for this part for months :p**

**Well, let me know your reactions! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again my amazing readers. I put the author's note at the bottom of the page so scroll there when you're finished reading. There are some important notes you need to read! Time to respond to your reviews!**

_**CharlieTheHedgehog14:**_** Haha, you're the only one who got my reference. I love Taylor :) Thank you, your reviews always make me feel like I'm a funny person. Thanks for the review too ;)**

_**DemonGann:**_** I know it's cliche but I needed a reason for them to kiss and that was my only idea :s and you tell me your idea AFTER I post my chapter?! *sigh* it's better than what I came up with. Thanks for the review :)**

_**Pocksuppet:**_** I know that it doesn't make sense making Sally a enemy of Fiona's when she should be Amy's enemy, but every story needs a mean girl. Besides, she's Scourge's girlfriend so it makes sense that she's the mean one. Thanks for the review. :)**

_**IloveSilver:**_** Thank you and I'll add your OC into the party chapter. Thanks for the review. :)**

_**SonamyLuver718:**_** Haha that's exactly what I thought when I was writing it! I think this will be your favorite chapter of the entire story so far though *wink wink* Thanks for the review ;)**

_**MidnightShadows:**_** Aww, I'm glad you love my story. It means a lot. Thanks for the review :) **

**Sonic: Thanks for the reviews everyone, although none were about me..**

**Scourge: *smacks him on the head* Now let's continue on with LLFY!**

Fiona was completely frozen, out of both fear and shock. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she jumped off the shocked hedgehog.

"Oh my gosh Scourge, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you like that."

He chuckled. "It's alright Fi. I know it was an accident. Besides, it wasn't a bad kiss." Scourge smirked.

Fiona undoubtably was blushing at the comment. "Really? What do you mean?"

"Well, it was actually better than the ones I got from Sally. I don't know, that one just felt better I guess." He finished.

She smiled. "Well, thanks Score."

He grinned. "No problem. Now I really gotta go meet Sonic. Later Fi." He saluted her and ran out. Fiona stood there chuckling at the goofy hedgehog.

"Well Scourge, one thing you don't know is that that was the greatest kiss I've ever had." Sighing, she closed her door and went back to her living room to start her work.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"What?! You're kidding me! I told you she was a slut!" Sonic exclaimed. He, Shadow and Scourge were at the pizza parlour. Shadow happened to be dragged there by Sonic.

"She isn't a slut, but it did hurt seeing her cheat on me like that with Cody." Scourge replied. Inside, he wasn't even feeling any worry for himself but for Fiona since he knew how sensitive girls can be.

"Did Fiona find out that Cody cheated on her?" The ebony hedgehog asked. Scourge nodded.

"She came a while after I did but she found out and told him off." He smirked.

"I already know Amy is going to unleash her hammer on the both of them." Shadow chuckled.

Scourge smirked. "There's no need since I already broke his jaw."

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic exclaimed as they both high-fived the emerald hedgehog.

Sipping his drink, Shadow replied, "So what are you gonna do about this now?"

"I don't know man, but the thing is that I kissed Fiona before I came here."

Sonic did a spit take. "What?! Seriously?!"

Scourge put his hands up in defense. "Woah, it was an accident. She tripped and landed on top of me."

Shadow snorted. "That's so cliche. That stuff only happens in stories."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, but somehow it happened. The creepier thing is, that I got this sort of tingly feeling, but I don't know how to describe it."

Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other, smirking. "Scourge, that feeling you felt was love." Sonic replied.

"Face it Score, you've been woo'ed over by Fiona. Scourgey's got a crush on her." Shadow chuckled.

"What?! No way, that's crazy! I could never love Fiona. She's a friend. It'd just be too awkward." Scourge protested.

Shadow gave a sly smirk. "You're saying that now, but later on, you'll come to your senses about it and realize it for yourself."

Said hedgehog sighed. "Even if I did like Fiona, what makes you think that she likes me back?"

"Because she told Amy that she liked you," Sonic covered his mouth, "Oops." Shadow facepalmed.

"What? Really? She told Amy? When?" Scourge asked eagerly.

"Nice going idiot." Shadow smacked Sonic upside the head.

"Ow! Okay fine, she told Amy that when school started and the most recent time she said it was the day before she and Cody got together."

Scourge sat back with a puzzled look. "So... She went out with Cody even though she still had feelings for me?"

"Looks like it," Shadow replied, "Maybe she was even going out with him to forget about the feelings she had with you since she thought you two would never end up together because of Sally."

The two counterparts stared at him. Shadow galnced at them. "What? I can be a very sensitive guy when I want to be." He replied.

Scourge chuckled. "Well now that I know this, I'll keep it in mind. She doesn't act like she has a crush on me when I'm around her."

The cobalt hedgehog scoffed. "Well obviously, if she did, you would be freaked out and run away."

"True true. Why did Amy tell you and not me?"

"One: the situation is about you. It's probably some sort of girl code or something. Two: because I'm her boyfriend, duh!"

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Well, don't tell her that you told me. Otherwise, you'll probably have a giant hammer on your tail."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm not that stupid. I know danger when I see it and that hammer spells it." Shadow smirked.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"I can't believe her!" Amy shouted. "I'm going to her house right now!"

"No!" Silver used his telekinesis to keep her in place. "You're not going anywhere."

Being floated onto Sonic's lap, she huffed. "I'm still going to talk to her about it eventually."

Fiona drank her smoothie in peace. "I'm alright Amy, really you don't have to." Everyone in the desert restaurant that they were at began to stare at them.

Rouge chuckled nervously. "Guys, people are staring!" She whispered.

Amy got off her boyfriend's lap. "I'll be right back. Just going to go to the washroom."

Fixing her dress, she left. She was about to enter the restroom, but then a certain hedgehog approached her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. "Hey there gorgeous, can I get your number or would you like to go out some time?"

The area was dark so she couldn't make out who it was. Eyes wide, Amy shoved him off. "I have a boyfriend and I still wouldn't even if I did."

"Oh come babe, just come with me for a second." He grabbed her wrists tightly.

She tried to fight him back. "No! Let me go!"

He smirked. "I don't think so. You're way too good to pass up."

"SONIC!" She screamed.

Everyone was chatting peacefully until they heard Amy scream.

"Amy!" Sonic dropped his food and ran in the direction she left. He found her trying to be pulled away by the hedgehog. Sonic's eyes filled with anger and he charged after the hedgehog, pulling him away from Amy. He threw a punch at him, knocking him to the floor and began to assault the fallen person with kicks to the chest, stomach and shoulders.

"Touch my girl again, and I'll do much worse." He began punching him again until Shadow and Scourge came and pulled him off.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill this guy!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic! Calm down man!" Scourge yelled back.

"He's not worth it!" Shadow exclaimed. Breathing heavily, Sonic stopped and the others let go of him. He pulled Amy into him and gave her a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you guys alright?" Rouge asked, Cream, Knuckles and Mina with her.

"Yeah, we're fine. This creep just took flirting a little too far." Amy replied. Letting go of Sonic, she walked over to the guy. "Who is he anyways?"

Suddenly, the person grabbed her ankle. She screamed and hit him in the head with her hammer, making him dizzy but not unconscious.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Scourge asked with a raied eyebrow.

"He was holding her wrists." Sonic replied.

Amy nodded. "Shouldn't we take him outside and see who it is or something?"

Knuckles snapped his fingers. "Smart call Pinky." The guys all grabbed hold of him and dragged him outside. Sonic pulled his hood back to reveal Cody.

"Wow, this is such a shock." Shadow replied sarcastically.

"What? Me breaking your jaw wasn't enough or did you want a couple of broken ribs and nose to go with it?" Scourge asked.

Groaning, Cody held his head, still dizzy from the blow to the head he received from Amy's hammer. "What did she hit me with? My head is killing me."

"Just answer my question. Why did you attack Amy?" Sonic asked, having a protective arm around Amy's shoulders with her head on his chest.

Sighing, he replied, "Look, it was dark and after my breakup with Fiona, I just wanted another girl, but I couldn't find any. I wanted to seduce one back here, but my anger got the better of me."

Now that everyone was with them, his eyes turned to Fiona, who looked away immediately. He walked slowly towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Fiona, baby I'm sorry."

"If you were actually sincere, you wouldn't have done it to begin with." She tried getting his arm off of her shoulders. "Let me go."

"Not until you accept my apology."

"You already know I'm not going to!" His grip tightened slightly. The rest were watching, but were waiting for a good time to retaliate.

He smirked. "Exactly. So I have no problem holding you like this."

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"Who's going to be the prince in shining armour that'll save you this time?" He asked mockingly, "because it used to be me."

"Okay. I've seen enough." Scourge approached the two. "Let her go Cody, before I break another part of you, something Sonic and I haven't broken yet."

Cody held a viper-like grip on Fiona. "Ow! Let go of me!"

Cody chuckled. "Yeah right. He wouldn't help you. He's still bitter about the fact that I stole his girlfriend." Scourge's eyes turned to stone as he tore Fiona out of his grip and threw him onto the floor. They both started throwing punches at one another.

Scourge then got off of Cody, picked him up and throw him onto the wall. He landed with a thud and Scourge continued his pounding. Again, Shadow and Silver had to hold him back.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE A MAN BECAUSE YOU STOLE SOMEONE'S GIRLFRIEND?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! A REAL MAN CAN GET A SINGLE GIRL, NOT STEAL ONE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"Now Scourge," Cody began, "I personally believe that Sally is truly at fault here. It takes two people to cheat, does it not?"

While Cream and Mina helped Cody up, Scourge scoffed. "You're both at fault. Sally already got her punishment by having our relationship end and you've got yours by getting your ass kicked 3 times in one day."

Cody smirked. "Really? Well, that's not much of a punishment. I've got to run, but we'll meet up again and Fiona," he pointed at her, "I will win your heart again." With that, he left.

"He's a douche." Mina said as he walked out the door. Amy sighed.

"I'm so sorry I got you all in this mess. I shouldn't have screamed for help like that." She said. Sonic pulled her into a hug.

Mina shook her head. "Are you kidding me Amy? You're not at fault here. If anything, Cody is. He shouldn't have done that to you and imagine if it was any of us in your position. I'm pretty sure you would've hit us with your Piko Piko hammer if we didn't scream."

Everyone chuckled. Amy smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mimi. I actually feel better now."

"Hang on," Sonic said, "How come she can call you Mimi and I can't?" He pouted.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Because she isn't constantly asking for homework help like you do Sonic." He continued to pout.

"He cheats on me, and then he goes and says that I belong to him? What kind of philosophy is that?" Fiona asked in disbelief.

Scourge smirked. "I don't know, but it was fun breaking a few bones." Sonic nodded.

Fiona sighed. "I seriously don't know what I was thinking going out with him."

Mina smirked. "You were probably thinking about how gorgeous he was, or how neat his quills are, or how great his taste in clothing is, the list can go on," Shadow looked at her with a fake pout, "Aww, but nobody can compare to my Shaddie of course." She gave him a quick kiss, making him to smirk.

"Well, we gotta go. It's getting late." Knuckles said. With all the drama and excitement, the gang didn't even notice that was already 9:00.

"Man, you're right," Sonic said, picking up Amy bridal style, "Later guys." He sped off.

"Well, we gotta go too. Bye guys." The rest of the group left, leaving Scourge and Fiona to themselves.

"I have to get going Scourge. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and was to turn to leave, but Scourge grabbed her arm.

"Woah, you're not walking home alone at this time. I'll take you."

"It's okay Scourge, you don't have to-"

He stopped her. "I know, but I want to."

She smiled. "Alright." Fiona's home was very close to the restaurant so it gave them a few minutes to chat.

"So, what's new in your life?" He smirked.

"You see me everyday, there's nothing new that could happen that quickly." She said, letting out a laugh.

The emerald hedgehog smirked. "I know, I was trying to spark a conversation."

"Well it worked. What's new in your life Score?"

"Besides Sally calling me every hour and leaving me 32 voicemails, nothing much."

She scoffed. "I don't get why when someone cheats on you, they act like they're the good guy."

Chuckling, he nodded. "They always do that. They don't know what they have until it's gone. Cody must be an idiot to have cheated on someone as amazing as you."

As they stopped in front of her door, Fiona blushed. "Aww Score, that's so sweet. Sally must be blind to see that she's missing out on the total package."

Fixing his collar, he smirked. "You know, I try." Fiona laughed.

"Thanks for walking me home Score. I don't know what I'd do without you around." She gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck while he held her waist. Pulling their heads back, they looked into each other's eyes. Leaning in slowly, they both closed their eyes and inched closer to each other as their lips closed in a sweet kiss. They lips moved together in sync as fireworks went off in each other's minds. The light snowfall added a more romantic spark to the atmosphere.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away. "Wow." He said.

"That was the greatest kiss I ever got." Fiona said, her face red from the amount of blushing she's done.

He grinned. "You're the greatest one I've got too, and I've kissed a lot of girls in my life," she laughed, "I really like you Fiona, I just never realized it until that kiss we accidentally had."

"Aww. Well this must be hard to believe, but I've liked you for months. Since the first week of school, I've had a crush on you, even when I was dating Cody I had feelings for you. I tried getting over you by dating Cody, but that didn't work."

Scourge smiled down at her. "Don't worry, now you won't have to, since I'll never hurt you."

"Aww Scourge, you're actually smiling a real smile." She said.

He chuckled. "I only do it when I'm with someone I care about Fi."

She blushed again. "You're too sweet Score." She gave him a quick hug.

Still holding Fiona in his arms, he said, "So, I guess we're officially a couple."

Fiona smiled. "Yes we are." Sealing their new relationship with another kiss.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**AHHHH IT FINALLY HAPPENED! They're officially a couple. OMG OMG, I KNOW YOU ALL WERE WAITING FOR THIS! I didn't want to make it happen for another 2 chapters but it makes the ending perfect and don't worry, they'll be many, and mean MANY, obstacles for the new couple to face together. I know this chapter had a lot of different situations in it, Amy getting harrassed, Fiona and Scourge's accidental kiss, the two huge fights, and most importantly, THE REAL KISS, but in my opinion, I think it made it more interesting to read. I'm just hoping you all didn't get confused throughtout the chapter. Again sorry for the long wait, but I'm moving in 2 days so they're a lot to be done. I'll try to update once this whole chaos subsides. Another thing you should know about my reading style is that I write bits and bits on random days and then on one day, put so much effort in that I complete it. So I know I take a while but I'm a very lazy person so it takes a while. Don't worry though, I would never abandon you all :) **

**Don't forget to review: 5 reviews or no updates!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again to my lovely readers! This chapter will have some of going "Aww!" and "What?!" as well as "Why?! Why why WHHHYYYY?!" I'm not spoiling anything right now so go and read it!**

**Now time to respond to your reviews!**

**Oshyn Woods:** _I'm glad you like this story and I'm hoping to make more chapters in the future. Thanks for the review!_

**CharlieTheHedgehog14:** _Haha, I crack up while that myself! Thanks for the review!_

**Sonamyluver718:** _I feel your pain. Logging in takes so much work. I knew you would love this chapter! Ahh, I literally imagine how you're fangirling. It's probably the same way I did today when Rosy and Scourge finally got together in Fighting For Love. By the way, I love your story! I don't know how many times I've said that.. :) I know right! Cody deserves everything I- I mean, Scourge and Sonic did to him. He becomes a huge problem in this chapter as well. *sigh* he can't ever take a break. Thanks so much for the review!_

**Now... On with LLFY! ;)**

"Hey, did you guys see Scourge? I called him five times today and he didn't answer." Sonic said as he sat down at their lunch table.

Cream shook her head. "I wonder what happened to Fiona as well. She isn't answering her phone too."

"Well, you all can quit asking because here they come... And they're holding hands?!" Silver exclaimed. Everyone turned around to see Scourge and Fiona, and Silver's correct analyzation. Scourge took a seat and when Fiona was about to sit in the seat next to him, he pulled her onto his lap.

She giggled. "Hey guys. What's new?"

Shadow's eyes widened. "Oh my god.."

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's new?!" Blaze asked in disbelief. "What's going on with you two?! Why are you acting all coupley?!"

The emerald hedgehog smirked. "I guess it's because we're a couple."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "Are you serious?!" Rouge exclaimed. They nodded.

Amy practically screamed and ran over to them, crushing them both in a hug. "Aww finally! I knew you two would end up together! I never doubted it!"

Scourge chuckled. "Amy, we can't breathe." He said in a low voice.

"Oh sorry," she replied, releasing them.

"Woah. When did this happen?" Tails asked, stealing a bite of Cream's burger. She playfully glared at him as he shrugged sheepishly.

"It happened last night after everyone went home from the dessert restaurant. Scourge refused to let me go home alone so he walked me and then we later kissed." Fiona explained.

"Aww, I'm happy for you two, but aren't you worried about Cody or Sally? He was pretty vicious yesterday and Sally can be evil when she wants to be, which is all the time." Mina replied.

"I heard that and I'm not evil, alright? You're a little kid, you don't know anything." A voice replied from behind her. She turned to see Sally glaring at her angrily.

"Oh really. If I'm a little kid who doesn't know anything then explain how I'm graduating when I'm 15 and have higher grades than you in every class?" Mina smirked.

Sally growled. "Look kid, you better watch your mouth before I wipe that smirk off your face."

She stood face to face with Sally and her being 5'3, she was about 2 inches shorter. "I'd like to see you try." Mina challenged. Sally gave her the hardest slap she could muster, causing her head to turn completely. The slap was hard enough to sting and mark.

Everyone gasped as Mina turned back to the older girl. "You're dead!" She screamed and tackled her. She started throwing punches at the defenseless girl and slammed her head onto the floor numerous times. Shadow rushed over and pulled Mina off of her as Sonic held Sally back.

"Dumb bitch!" Sally screeched. Her lip was bruised.

Mina was breathing heavily, her hair all over her face. "Takes one to know one slut!" She tried to get out of Shadow's grasp, but since Shadow was stronger and had his arms wrapped around her waist, she couldn't.

"Let's go." Shadow said as he threw Mina over his shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Sally stood up and sat down on Mina's seat as if nothing happened. "I never liked her anyways," she said. She looked over at Scourge and Fiona, "What's this?"

"What's what?" Fiona asked, taking a bite of her chicken wrap.

"Why are you siting on my Scourgey's lap?" Sally asked, glaring at her once again.

Fiona smirked. "You mean _my_ Scourgey, right?"

"What?! You both are not a couple! He still has feelings for me!" Sally exclaimed, turning her attention to Scourge.

"I_ had_ feelings for you Sally. There's a difference. Which means now I don't." Scourge replied casually.

"When did this happen?" Sally asked again.

"Last night." The two replied.

Sally smirked. "You're both just rebounds. Using each other to get over both your heartbreaks," she replied, "just remember Fiona. Scourge is mine and I _will_ win him back." She got up and left.

"And old flames have once again been relit." Knuckles said. Fiona sighed.

**(x-x-x-x)**

After school, Fiona was waiting for Scourge so he could drive her home.

"Aww, are you alone? Don't feel bad though, it was bound to happen." Sally said from behind her, with a fake pout and mocking voice.

Fiona wrapped her coat tighter around her body and zipped it up. "No, I'm waiting for Scourge."

Sally smirked. "Oh, and speaking of Scourgey," she walked over and stood face to face with the kitsune, "You better stay away from him."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

"Then you'll face the consequences." With that, Sally jumped on Fiona and began throwing punches at her. Fiona gasped and flipped over, now towering Sally and shoved snow in her face as well as punches. She picked up the chipmunk-squirrel hybrid and slammed her head on the outside wall and threw her on top of the closed dumpster. Sally kicked Fiona in the face, knocking her over and grabbed her hair, shoving her face into the snow. She managed to tear her coat off of her so she could freeze as well. Fiona, wearing a pink thin long sleeve shirt, shivered slightly as she grabbed Sally's head and threw her onto the ice. She began punching her and by now, the entire school was out watching them.

Scourge walked outside to see the fight and managed to get to the front. He was shocked when he saw Fiona and Sally. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He ran over and pulled Fiona away from Sally. With that distraction, Sally managed to jump on top of Fiona again and throw punches, both of them screaming at each other the entire time. Fiona flipped Sally over with one arm and gave a few punches of her own.

"ENOUGH!" Amy yelled, her Piko Piko in her hand as she and Silver ran over, using it to break through the crowd. Silver used his telekinesis to keep Sally from moving again.

"AH! I HATE YOU! YOU DUMB SLUT! YOU TOOK MY MAN!" Sally screamed.

"HOW COULD I TAKE HIM FROM YOU WHEN HE WASN'T EVEN YOURS TO BEGIN WITH! YOU ANOREXIC WHORE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TRULY LOVE SOMEONE! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!" Fiona screamed back while Scourge held her back.

Everyone began to leave while Scourge took Fiona to his car. "Alright, how did this start and where's your jacket?"

Fiona growled. "This girl just comes and threatens me then attacks me. I was defending myself at first, but then I remembered everything she did to me and I had to unleash all of that anger while I had the chance. As for my jacket, Sally tore it off of me during our fIght so I have no idea where that went."

Scourge took off his leather jacket and gave it to her. "Here, put this on." He said. He was wearing a thermal sweater underneath.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked.

"I'm more worried about you. Besides, the shirt you're wearing won't protect you from the cold." He handed it to her.

She smiled. "Thanks Score." She put on the jacket and zipped it up. It was too big for her, but Scourge thought she looked adorable.

"Should I take you back to your house or do you want to go out somewhere?" He asked.

Fiona smiled. "Is this your way of asking me out on a date Score?"

He chuckled. "Nope. Our real date is on Saturday, but I do want to take you out somewhere right now. You hungry?"

She nodded. "Starved. All that fighting made me hungry."

"Well it's your choice." They got into his car and drove away from the school.

"I'm in the mood for lobster." She replied bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you serious?"

Laughing, she replied, "No! I'm kidding. I'm really in the mood for McDonald's."

He smirked. "Now that's what I'm talking about. I was just about to get some food from there anyways." He drove us to the nearest McDonald's. Although, they had to wait a bit in the drive thru line.

He looked over at her. "What do you want to eat?"

"Okay, don't judge me, but a Big Mac with large fries and Sprite." She replied with a cheeky grin.

He laughed. "We have the same tastes. You're better than Sally when it comes to getting something to eat. She always orders a salad when she comes here." He rolled his eyes.

"What's the use of coming to a fast food restaurant and getting something 'healthy' to eat?" She replied sarcastically, "Besides, the salads here are more fattening than the burgers because of their dressing."

"Try telling Sally that." He said. They ordered their food and once they got it, he drove off once again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside or something?" He asked.

"No, it's alright. As long as I'm with you, I'm good." She smiled.

He grinned. "I feel the same way Fi." Once they finished their food, he drove Fiona to her house.

"I've never seen a girl eat a Big Mac before." He chuckled as he stopped in front of her house.

She smirked. "Well then you really don't want to see how I eat ribs. Especially with extra barbecue sauce."

"Where have you been all my life?" Scourge smirked as Fiona giggled.

"I actually had a great time." She said.

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "What do mean 'actually'?" He gave her a fake pout.

She laughed. "Alright you baby, I had a great time. Happy?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to need something to go with that apology."

She smirked. "You mean this?" She leaned over and gave him a long kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart.

He grinned. "Exactly."

Fiona leaned over again and gave her boyfriend a hug. "I have to go. See you tomorrow Score."

He kissed her cheek. "Later Fi." She left his car and when she was safely inside, he drove off.

Fiona walked over to the couch and lay down. She sighed and thought. "I hate Sally to bits, but being with Scourge made me forget all about her for a little while. All I know is that she is not going to break us up."

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Sup Score." Sonic and Silver said as they bumped fists with the emerald hedgehog. About an hour after he dropped off Fiona at her house, he went to pick up Sonic and Silver so the three of them could go to Shadow's house so they could study for their exams. Tails was with him and offered to help them. Who would honestly pass up that offer?

"Scourge, stop at that cafe over there. I need coffee." Silver said. Scourge nodded and found a parking spot in front of the cafe. "You guys want coffee too?"

"Yeah, I'll go in with you." Sonic said and the two friends went inside, leaving Scourge alone in his car for the time being. He sat there for a moment until someone tapped on his window.

Scourge couldn't help but crack a smirk. "And what do I owe this occasion?" He asked when he rolled his window down to reveal a snow covered Cody.

The fiery hedgehog glared at him. "Shut up. Come outside for a minute. I need to talk to you."

"Can't I just talk from inside here?" Scourge asked, challenging him.

"No. If I'm going to freeze my butt off, then so will you. Now come out." Scourge groaned and came out of his car, zipping up his jacket.

"What do you want?" The emerald hedgehog asked.

"Sally tells me that you and Fiona have become a couple."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. And?"

Cody chuckled deeply. "I'm warning you now to stay away from my girl. Fiona's mine, not yours and she always will be."

He smirked. "She's my girl and if she really is yours, then she would've come crawling back to you by now wouldn't she?"

Cody growled. "Look, stay away from her and if you don't, then you'll suffer the consequences."

"Well, I'm just going to save you some time right now and tell you that I won't stay away from her. She's _my_ girlfriend now pretty boy, so deal with it." Cody growled more and threw a punch at Scourge, busting his lip open.

Scourge licked his lip, tasting blood and growling dangerously. "You're going to pay for that!" He threw a punch of his own, giving him a bloody nose and threw him onto the ground, throwing numerous punches at his face. Cody reversed his punches. He grabbed both his wrists and flipped him, causing him to lie down next to him.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt your kissing lip? Don't worry though, I'm sure Fiona won't mind." Cody smirked as he threw punches at Scourge as well and got up and gave him a few kicks to the stomach.

Scourge tripped him and got up, slamming his face on the hood of his car. "I'm sure she will, but I guarantee she won't come back to you though because after this fight, I will still have a gorgeous face." He threw him into the snow and threw some punches all over his body.

"Well then, since you're so arrogant, let's see you walk after this." With that, still lying down, Cody managed to kick Scourge right where it hurts, causing him to fall in pain. Scourge groaned and began breathing heavily. "That should teach you not to mess with me." After that, he left, leaving Scourge lying next to his car clutching onto his groin in pain.

After a few minutes, Silver and Sonic came out of the cafe with coffees and donuts. "Score!" Silver yelled as he and Sonic put the food and ran over to their fallen friend.

"Who did this to you?! I swear I'm gonna kill them!" Sonic exclaimed, anger written all over he and Silver's faces.

Scourge coughed in pain, but managed to speak, "I hate that prick!" His head fell back into the snow.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"HE WHAT?!" Fiona screamed over the phone. After the fight, Sonic drove Scourge and Silver to Shadow's place where Shadow insisted that they should tell Fiona.

"Fi, it's alright. I'm fine." Scourge said. The phone was put on speaker so Scourge didn't have to hold it.

"It doesn't matter Score. He hurt you. I'm so giving him a ear full the next time I see his face!" She huffed. He could tell that she was studying since a book being closed and pencil being put down could be heard.

"Fiona, don't do anything crazy. The fight was about you anyways." Scourge told her.

She paused. "It was? SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Scourge's jaw dropped. "How am I crazy?! Whenever a guy fights for his girl, she usually finds it romantic."

She sighed. "I'll admit that it was sweet, but you didn't have to get hurt on a count of me."

"Well I wanted to. I care about you a lot Fi and you know that, but when that prick threatened our relationship, it angered me." He replied.

"Aww that's sweet Score, but no more fights about me. Alright?"

He nodded. "Alright."

"Now where exactly did he hurt you?" She asked.

He bit his lip. "Do I have to tell you? I just got you to calm down. If I tell you, you'll just start screaming again."

She exhaled. "Just tell me. I promise I won't scream.. Well, not into the phone at least."

He sighed. "A few punches here and there, a busted lip, a bruise under my left eye and a powerful kick to my lower region." He heard no response over the phone. "Fi? You there?"

"Yes. I'm going to kill that prick tomorrow for hurting you." She replied calmly, clearing wanting to scream, but holding it in.

Scourge chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Just focus on our date in two days."

She giggled. "Alright, but if you're not able to walk during our date, I'll make sure to cut Cody's 'lower region' off."

He smirked. "You're the best Fi. I'll see you tomorrow alright? Get some rest."

"I should be saying that to you. Bye sweetie." She replied.

"Later babe." He hung up the phone.

Sonic exhaled in relief. "Thank god that's over. All that lovey dovey stuff was giving me a headache."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

"So what exactly are you going to do about Cody?" Shadow asked, eating his donut.

Scourge shrugged. "I know I'm going to beat the hell out of him first, but if he puts his hands on Fiona, he already knows that I'm going to kill him."

"Well, it was such a wonderful idea telling Fiona." Tails replied sarcastically to Shadow.

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey. If I ever got injured, I'm sure Mina would want to know."

Sonic nodded. "He had a point there, and speaking of Mina, what did you do after you took her out of the cafeteria?"

"I pinned her down underneath a tree until she calmed down. She's really stubborn when she's angry, but with my charm and good looks, she focused on me instead Sally after a few seconds." Shadow smirked. Sonic shook his head in shame and disbelief.

"Seriously though, Cody should definitely watch his back tomorrow. For all of us." Silver replied.

"It's Friday tomorrow so he better pray that he makes it to Saturday without a scratch on his face." Scourge replied dangerously, lying back down on the couch.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Wow, that's enough drama for this chapter. Believe me, there will plenty of stuff getting in the way of this happy relationship. These bitter ex's are giving me a headache. **

**Scourge: You wrote the chapter. Blame yourself for their attitudes. **

**Me: ... Point taken, but they're more entertaining like that. **

**Cody: So you're saying I'm boring if I don't act like a prick?!**

**Scourge: *sighs* Yes. *mutters "pathetic" under his breath***

**Cody: *growls* **

**Me: Alright time to change the subject!**

**So, Scourge and Fiona - the most cutest couple in this entire story! Gah, I love writing about them :)**

**Scourge and Fiona: Thank you!**

**Cody and Sally: *growl***

**Fiona: *sticks out her tongue* *gives them both the talk to the hand gesture***

**Anyways, review!**

**LilSassySally**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to LLFY! I know I know, I suck at updating, but what can I do. *sigh* everyone thinks it's easy updating constantly. I have a life too you know!**

**Anyways, time to respond to your reviews!**

_Sonamyluver718:_ **I know right! I think you mean Sally instead of Fiona though. Haha, he feels better down there this chapter. Oh, and are you Spanish or just like speaking Spanish? I'm the second one. It's such a cute language. Thanks for the review :)**

_Kera Cooper 20:_ **Aww, thanks for the compliment and I agree with you. Shadow and Scourge are the sexist. No offence to the hedgehog, but Sonic really is last if Silver is in the list. **

**Sonic: I'm not mad at you Kera. I'm pissed at ShadowedRose over here! I'm ten times hotter than Silver!**

**Me: It's **_**The**_**ShadowedRose Blue Bell! Don't get it twisted and shush!**

**Don't listen to him. Anyways thanks for the review! :)**

_HTKWolfe777:_ **Aha, I've heard a lot of L.O.V.E acroymns, but sadly, no I didn't come up with it myself. I saw it somewhere on the Internet. Your third review made me laugh. I love Cocoa, Spike and Reave. Yes Cocoa! Stay a romantic. Haha, thanks for the review and nice laugh :)**

**Now, let's continue with the story. ;)**

"Cody!" Fiona called out. They're were at school and since everyone was in class, she and Cody were alone in the second floor hallway.

He turned to face her and smirked. "I knew you'd come back to me."

She stomped over to him and crossed her arms. "Don't get arrogant. I'm only here to talk to you about Scourge."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Yes?"

"Why did you hurt him yesterday?!"

"He was asking for it. I was only telling him to stay away from what's mine."

"You mean your part in the spring musical?"

"No you idiot! You!"

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Gee you can't blame me for not knowing because I don't belong to you! Gosh, I'm not a dog you know."

He touched her cheek. "You're right. You're too beautiful to be a dog."

She smacked his hand off. "Don't touch me. We're broken up for a reason Cody."

"We don't have to be. I love you Fiona. I want you to know that."

"Look, if you love me, then you shouldn't have cheated on me. Besides, the feeling isn't mutual since I like Scourge, not you."

She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm lightly. "Please Fiona. Just listen to me."

"No, you listen to me. You better not touch Scourge again or else I swear I'll hunt you down and beat you to a pulp with a metal pipe. Touching me however, I'll let Scourge handle you if that happens."

"Well then, I'll take my chances." He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. She was shocked and tried to push Cody off of her. After a few tries, she got him off of her and the kitsune gave him a hard slap to the face.

"I won't be surprised if you aren't able to walk to your car today." With that, Fiona left to her class. She looked at her watch. "Man, I'm so late. I'll need a good excuse. She opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Ms. Fox, you're 15 minutes late to class." Mr. Wright boomed.

She cringed slightly. "Sorry, I got stuck in traffic. I don't exactly live close."

He nodded. "Alright, this better not happen again. We're doing review at the moment, so take a seat and open your book to page 256." She nodded and took her seat next to Sonic in the front.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Fi, I know you were here 10 minutes early. Why are you late?"

Fiona sighed. "I was talking to Cody." Sonic's eyes widened. "Just hear me out. I was asking him about Scourge and I and about him not leaving us alone. Long story short, he isn't going to stop bugging us and then.. He kissed me." She whispered the last part.

Sonic jumped up. "HE DID WHAT?!"

"Mr. Hedgehog!" Mr. Wright exclaimed.

Fiona pulled Sonic back down onto his seat. "Sorry sir." He sang. The teacher rolled his eyes and went back to reading his newspaper.

Fiona giggled. "Don't make him mad. As for my Cody dilemma, should I tell Scourge? I don't want him to get mad, possibly get into another fight and get hurt again."

Sonic nodded. "I think you should tell Scourge Fi. Sure, he'll get mad, but you really have no choice since if he finds out on his own, it'll just cause a fight between the two of you."

She nodded. "Alright. Can you come with me when I'm telling him though? I have a feeling that I'll chicken out at the last second."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

She thought for a second then smirked. "Because you're my best friend. After all, I did meet you first so that gives you bragging rights."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm gonna need more than that."

"I'll buy you a chilidog during lunch."

"Done!"

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Hey, where's Fi?" Scourge sat down at the lunch table with everyone, stealing a few of Amy's fries.

She glared at him. "Don't touch my food Hedgehog."

He smirked. "Fries aren't good for you Rose. Won't they make your hips big or something?"

She smirked back. "I'm skinny and besides, big hips are a turn on."

"Touche."

Sonic and Fiona approached the table. "Hey hey hey." The two said. Sonic looked over at Fiona. She rolled her eyes and gave him money to buy a chilidog. He squealed and ran.

Shadow shook his head. "There's something seriously wrong with him."

"The obsession he has for chilidogs isn't healthy." Rouge added.

"Hey Score, can I talk to you for a second?" Fiona asked him.

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "Sure Fi."

They were about to leave when Sonic ran over to them. "Let's go." He grabbed both their hands and pulled them into a empty hallway.

"What's going on?" Scourge asked, slightly annoyed.

Fiona sighed. "Alright. I wanted to tell you that Cody kissed me." Scourge's eyes widened. "It was by force though. He grabbed me, but I got him off of me and slapped him."

"The only reason I'm here is to make sure that she told you." Sonic said.

"How did you know about this?" Scourge asked him.

"I spoke to Cody this morning before class, but then it took a while so I was late." Fiona explained.

"I saw that she looked a little out of it, so I asked her what was wrong and she explained it to me. She asked me to come with her though when she was telling you." Sonic added.

"Are you mad?" Fiona asked, holding onto his arm.

Scourge sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yes I am, but not at you though. I'll handle him later. Right now, let's go eat." The two nodded and went with Scourge back to the cafeteria.

"You won't believe what happened when you three we're gone." Silver said with a grin.

They sat down and Scourge raised an eyebrow at his paranoid friend. "What happened?"

"Okay, basically Sally and Cody got into this huge argument right in the middle of the cafeteria." He said.

"Really? What did they say?" Fiona asked, stealing some of Amy's fries.

"What is with you and your boyfriend stealing my fries?" Amy asked.

She shrugged. "I like fries."

"Okay, back to my story." Silver piped in. "It all started five minutes ago..."

_Flashback _

_"I wonder what Fiona had to tell Scourge that was so important." Blaze wondered out loud while eating her pasta. _

_Knuckles smirked. "I bet $5 that she's breaking up with him."_

_Cream rolled her eyes. "They've only been together for two days. I doubt she's breaking up with him."_

_"She has a point. Besides, I would've just dumped them through a text message if the relationship was only two days long." Tails replied. Mina nodded. _

_"What is your deal?!" A male voice shouted. The group to see Cody shouting at Sally. _

_"My 'deal' is that I can't stand you liking that two-faced anorexic slut!" She shouted back. _

_"Fiona is not a two-faced anorexic slut. She's the kindest girl I've ever met. You might want to try being like her sometime!"_

_"Why would I ever want to be like her?"_

_"Because she has two guys fighting over her! What exactly do you have again? I seemed to have forgot." He shouted sarcastically. _

_"I forbid you from liking her!" Sally yelled. _

_"Forbid me?! Do you think you're my girlfriend or something?!"_

_"Since you don't have Fiona, you might as well just call me your girlfriend!"_

_"Why would I even go out with a girl who's in love with my worst enemy?!"_

_"Because she's all you got!"_

_"No she isn't!" He turned to leave. _

_"Where are you going?!" Sally shouted, not caring if the whole school saw what happened between them. _

_"As far away from your crazy ass as possible!" With that, he stormed out of the cafeteria. _

_"Don't walk away from me Hedgehog! This isn't over!" She shouted again, running after him. When the feuding "couple" left, Amy looked back at Silver and the two began laughing hysterically. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wow." Fiona said. "Hey! I am not a two-faced anorexic slut. Unlike that whore, I actually eat."

"Aw man, I can't believe we missed all of that." Sonic said, taking a bite out of his chilidog.

Scourge groaned. "Those two are beyond desperate, especially Cody."

Fiona nodded. "Be grateful they didn't say your name."

"Hold on," Scourge turned to Knuckles and smirked. "You owe me $5 since Fiona didn't dump me."

"Man!" He pulled $5 out of his pocket and gave it to him. "Well played Hedgehog."

Scourge chuckled and got up. "I'll be right back." He gave Fiona a short kiss and left the cafeteria. He wondered around the school until he finally found Cody by his locker on the third floor.

"And what do I owe this occasion?" Cody smirked as Scourge stormed over to him. Without even saying a word, Scourge threw a punch at the fiery hedgehog, making his already injured nose bleed once more.

"I told you to keep your hands off Fiona. Am I correct or correct?" He didn't receive an answer. "That's what I thought. You're lucky I'm only leaving you with a bloody nose. Touch my girl again and I promise you you'll be feeling a much greater pain than this." With that, he turned and left, leaving Cody on the cold floor nursing his injured nose. He returned back to the cafeteria and sat down next to Fiona.

"Where did you go?" Shadow asked, eyeing the emerald hedgehog suspiciously.

He shrugged and stood up. "Just went to stretch my legs." Suddenly, Cody tackled Scourge from behind, making him slide across the long lunch table.

"Scourge!" Fiona cried out and grabbed Cody's arm before he could go after Scourge. "Leave him alone!"

"Let me go Fiona!" Cody growled and turned his attention back to the fallen hedgehog.

"You can't hurt him and man you're strong!" She exclaimed as he began walking effortlessly even with her using her full strength to pull him back.

Silver and Tails helped Scourge up as Cody turned to face the kitsune. "Oh yeah? Why not?"

She crossed her arms. "Didn't I already talk to you about that this morning?" Fiona moved about a foot back. Cody then turned around to be greeted by a tackle from Scourge. Punches were thrown and kicks were received.

"Guys! Stop!" Fiona cried out and tried to separate the two hedgehogs, but to no avail.

"Why don't you tell your boyfriend to stop? After all, he's the one who punched me in the nose 5 minutes ago!" Cody shouted at Fiona.

Scourge stood up. "You're lucky I only punched you. For kissing my girl, I should've done more!"

"Okay. That's it!" Silver used his telekinesis to keep Scourge and Cody separated.

"LET ME GO!" They both shouted.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of you always trying to win me back. Cody, I don't love you! Get that through your head!" Fiona shouted.

"Well, you can't possibly love Scourge then!" Cody shouted back.

"WELL I DO! ALRIGHT? I LOVE SCOURGE, NOT YOU!" Scourge's eyes widened slightly at her outburst. Silver then moved Cody to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Are you alright?" Fiona asked as she sat Scourge down.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

She inspected his face. "You only have a slight bruise, but other than that you're still good looking."

He chuckled. "Thanks babe." He kissed her.

"Ugh, get a room!" Sonic exclaimed, shielding his eyes. Fiona blushed as Scourge smirked.

"Just because you don't act lovey dovey with Rose doesn't mean you have to hate on us." He said.

Sonic scoffed. "Whatever."

Everyone laughed as Fiona sighed. 'I really am getting sick of Cody though.'

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Bye sweetie." Fiona went inside the cafe to begin her shift at work. Scourge gave her a ride there after school. After about an hour or so, she headed over to another customer.

"Hello. I'm Fiona and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to order?" She asked without looking up from her notepad.

"'Hello. I'm Fiona and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to order?'" A mocking voice replied. She looked down to see Sally and Cody.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude Sally. Would you like something off the menu or would you like to hear the specials?"

"I would like something off the menu, that is if you're on it." Cody smirked.

Fiona chuckled slightly. "That's such a cheesy pickup line."

He chuckled as well. "No, this is. Girl are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Sally smacked her gum and rolled her eyes as Fiona chuckled. "I wouldn't have come here if I knew it had such bad service."

"Please. You're acting like I want to be serving such a snobby customer." Fiona replied back. She faced Cody. "What do you want to order?"

"One coffee with two creams and sugars, an iced cappuccino and two carrot muffins." Cody answered.

Fiona nodded and wrote down the order. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned and went into the kitchen.

"Pretty slow day today." She muttered. Her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hey Pinks." She said happily.

"Hey Fi. Listen, you're still on for my Christmas party next week right?"

"Wasn't Sally throwing the party?"

"Yeah, but I know if she throws it, she won't invite you so I tricked into letting me throw it instead."

Fiona chuckled. "Very sneaky. You've been hanging with Sonic too much."

Amy began laughing. "Sonic? Sneaky?!" She began laughing harder. "If this guy wants to throw a rock at someone's head, he'll end up hitting the wall in front of them!"

Fiona began laughing as well. "Okay okay, you're the sneaky one in the relationship."

Amy finally caught her breath, but continued to breathe hard. "Did you do your Christmas shopping yet?"

Fiona picked up the food and began walking to Cody and Sally's table. "I haven't found a chance to yet. Scourge and I just became a couple too, so I want to find him the perfect gift." She approached their table and gave them their food.

Sally glared at her. "Are you talking to Scourge?"

Fiona rolled her eyes at her. "Hang on a second," she looked down at the girl. "Does it matter to you if I am or not?" She picked up her phone again. "Yeah, I'm back."

"Who were you talking to?" Amy asked as Fiona sat down at a table next to them.

"Guess." Fiona simply replied.

"Sally?"

"Bingo."

"Is she with Cody?"

"Yeah, only because they know that I work here so they just want to piss me off."

"I feel your pain."

"Anyways, back to the Christmas shopping. What does Scourge like?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. Did you see him looking at anything closely at the mall or such?"

Fiona thought for a bit. "I do remember him showing me a watch that he liked in a catalog once a few months ago-."

"Bang! Then get him that."

"-but he brought it a few days after."

"Man! Alright, I'm out of ideas. Maybe you can get him a nice outfit, some pretty shoes, possibly some jewelry to go with it. Oh and-"

"Pinks, Scourge is a guy, but thanks for telling me what your perfect gift is."

Amy laughed. "Yeah. That's my perfect gift." She replied sarcastically.

"Alright. Back to the drawing board. I have planned out for everyone except for you, Scourge and Sonic."

"Sonic will be easy, trust me. Scourge on the other hand, he's your boyfriend so you have some thinking to do."

"Yeah, that's true Amy. I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Fi."

"Bye Pinks." She hung up and looked up to see Cody looking down at her.

"Here's the money for the food." He handed her the money. "And here's your tip." He handed her $20.

Fiona stood up. "Cody, this is way too generous. I can't take this from you."

Cody smiled. "I know. I want you to have it."

Fiona smiled back at him. "Thank you Cody. You really are a nice guy when you're acting normal."

He chuckled and punched her shoulder lightly. "I'm always normal and it's no problem." He gave her a side hug then left with Sally unwillingly tagging along behind him.

Fiona exhaled and back down on the chair when her phone rang again. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes. I'm a employee at a local electronics company. Now tell me, is your refrigerator running?" A hoarse voice asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why?"

"I see. Well then, YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!"

"BYE SONIC!" She hung her phone when it rang again. "Ugh. Now who wants to talk to me? She picked it up. "What Sonic?!"

"Well hello to you too Sunshine." A voice said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Score. Apparently everyone wants to talk to me today."

He chuckled. "It's cool. I just called to check up on you. How's work?"

She groaned. "Cody and Sally were here about 10 minutes ago, but Sally only seemed to give me a hard time. Cody was actually nice. He even gave me a $20 tip and cracked a few jokes."

"Don't trust him Fi. He only wants to break us up and steal you away from me."

"This is unlikely, but I think he's starting to get over me Score."

"I highly doubt that."

"Maybe it's true. Maybe he just wants to be friends."

"Look Fi, I'm not saying that you can't be friends with him if that's all his intentions are, but let me know if he even looks at you crossed-eyed."

She laughed. "I know and don't worry, I will. I like Cody only as a friend anyways. He wasn't exactly boyfriend material."

Scourge chuckled. "He can never compare to me."

"Don't get arrogant Hedgehog, but you're right."

"Alright alright. At least you agree with me. Oh, did you do your Christmas shopping yet?"

"I didn't find a chance yet. I'm planning on going on Sunday since we have our date tomorrow."

"Well, I found you the perfect gift."

"Really? Tell me, tell me!"

He chuckled. "Nope. You'll find out next week."

"Come on, give me a hint."

"Nope."

"Please Scourgey."

"You sound adorable when you call me that. It's annoying when anybody else says it."

She blushed. "Aww. Thanks boo." She saw some more people enter the cafe. She groaned slightly. "I have to go Score. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Later babe."

"Bye babe." She hung up her phone, put it in her pocket and walked over to the customers. 'I have to look amazing for our date tomorrow. Thank god I have a closet full of dresses.'

**(x-x-x-x)**

_"WELL I DO! ALRIGHT? I LOVE SCOURGE, NOT YOU!"_ That was on Scourge's mind the entire day.

"She loves me.." He thought out loud. "But the real question is, do I love Fiona back? We've been together for two days! It's too quick for love! She did a crush on me for a long time though. I need some time before saying something like that. I really like Fiona, but I don't know if it's love yet. I'll just have to avoid saying it. I don't want to end up breaking her heart."

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Aww, I actually liked this chapter and I don't like many chapters from my stories. Oh, and I don't know if some of you noticed but I changed my pen name from LilSassySally to TheShadowedRose. Good change or bad change? Just didn't want to cause any confusion..**

**So, since you've read it, REVIEW MY STORY DAMMIT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again. Short note up here but the one below is much longer. I want to thank all my loyal readers. I finally got over 50 reviews for this story. It never would've happen without you guys. You're the only reason I'm still writing. ;) *tear tear***

**Time to respond to your reviews..**

_**Oshyn Woods:**_** Thank you and I'm currently working on the next chapter of TLAL and the sequel will come out a bit after the story's finished. Thanks for the review. :)**

_**xBlackandwhite**_**: You're doing perfectly fine and thank you so much for the compliment. You might not like this ending :( anyways, thanks for the review :)**

_**Ibbnu**_**: Thanks for the compliment and haha, yeah you are. Thanks for the review :)**

_**Guest**_**: Your OC will be added into the Christmas chapter. It's only two chapters away. **

_**Sonamyluver718**_**: Haha I know, I just had to add that in there. It's so Sonic. I agree. I give Cody credit though, he's a really actor and not just because I make him look like one ;) Well, I say it's not going down too well this chapter. :( I was also wondering if you think that I should write a Scourosy or Sonamy story. After reading all your fanfics, like legit all 28 of them, I felt inspired. Although they couldn't ever compare to yours. You're the master after all. :P Thanks for the review ;) **

**Now, time for LLFY! ;)**

"Aww Fi is going on her first date with Scourgey." Amy teased. She, Rouge and Blaze were helping the kitsune get ready for her date with Scourge later that evening.

"I can't believe this is happening," Fiona gushed happily.

Rouge smiled slyly. "You're acting like this is your first date babes."

"I know it's not but I'm still excited," Fiona couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, what do you want to wear? Put on your dress now so we can do your nails, hair and make up." Blaze said. Fiona walked up to her closet and searched through it until she found her favorite dress: her strapless, light peach maxi dress that was fitted on her stomach and waist, showing off her hourglass figure and stopped a bit above her knee.

"What about this?" Fiona did a few poses with the dress pressed against her. The three girls nodded.

"That dress is absolutely fabulous!" With a chuckle, Rouge added, "You're going to have to let me borrow it sometimes."

Fiona chuckled back. "Of course doll."

Amy pushed Fiona into the bathroom and closed the door. "Hurry up and put on your dress! We're waiting!"

"Okay! Gosh, you're so bossy Pinks!" Fiona called out.

"You haven't even seen me at my worst Fi!" Amy smirked.

"She's not wrong there." Blaze added. Rouge nodded. Fiona groaned.

'This is so not fun. Where's Scourge when I need him?'

**(x-x-x-x)**

"25 to nothing! I win again!" Scourge exclaimed as he shot another basket. He, Shadow, Sonic and Silver were at Sonic's house playing basketball on the court in his game room and so far, Sonic wasn't exactly the lead on the scoreboard.

"That's not fair! You know I have a hurt wrist!" Sonic shouted back.

Scourge shook his head. "Just admit that you lost and move on idiot!"

"No! I didn't lose and you know it!"

"Look, if I lost to you, which would never happen by the way, I'd at least admit it!"

"Don't even go there Hedgehog!"

"Oh, but I already did!"

Shadow and Silver looked back and forth between the two bickering hedgehogs. "Alright children, settle down. It's just a game." The crimson streaked hedgehog piped in.

"Yeah guys, relax." Silver added, not looking up from his phone.

"He started it." Scourge said, pointing at Sonic.

"Me?! You did!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"ENOUGH!" Shadow roared. The two stopped instantly.

Silver suddenly smirked. "Hey Score, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "For what? The only thing I'm getting ready to do is beat this blue furball again and make him admit it later."

Silver chuckled while Shadow smirked as well, staring at Silver's phone. "So your date with Fiona tonight is a non factor to you?" Shadow finally let out.

Scourge's eyes slowly widened. "OH MY GOD!" He screamed. He grabbed his quills, beginning to hyperventilate. "Money!" He ran over to the table and grabbed his wallet, finding $120 in cash. He sighed in relief then glared at the two snickering hedgehogs. "Why didn't you two say anything earlier?!"

Silver put his hands up in defense. "Blaze just texted me asking if you were getting ready for your date. I told her that you were getting ready right now."

Scourge nodded then turned to Sonic. "I'm borrowing your clothes tonight."

Sonic smirked. "Go ahead. Just don't get them dirty or smelling like Fiona's perfume.

He smirked as well. "No promises." He ran upstairs to Sonic's room. He pulled out his dark blue button down shirt, black dress pants and his dark blue Rolex watch with diamonds encrusted around the frame and his metal ring with a golden S in the middle surrounded with silver lightning bolts. He placed it on his right middle finger then went and put on the outfit, re emerging from the bedroom a few minutes later. He checked himself out in the mirror. "Damn I look good." He smirked and ran back downstairs to the other guys.

"I have to admit that you don't look half bad Faker." Shadow said when Scourge approached them.

Silver nodded. "This totally makes up for forgetting about your date."

Scourge chuckled. "It kind of has to."

"Hey! You took all my good clothes and my watch! Amy got me that for our three year anniversary." Sonic piped in.

"Relax Faker. Your clothes look better on me anyways." He did a pose and smirked.

Shadow shook his head. "Fiona chose the most arrogant, ignorant, conceded and egotistical person to be her boyfriend."

Scourge chuckled then turned back to Sonic. "Did Amy call you yet?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why would Amy call me?"

"To yell at me and make sure that I don't look ugly, not that that's possible." Scourge smirked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "What were those words that I was saying earlier?"

Sonic chuckled. "Well she did call me and asked what you were wearing. I said no spoilers and hung up. I think she's gonna kill me later."

Silver laughed. "That was Amy you said that to?!" He laughed harder. "You're a goner buddy."

Shadow began laughing as well. "I'm hoping to see some hammer prints on your tail later."

"How does she even get that thing past the hall monitors and teachers everyday?" Scourge asked.

Sonic smirked. "They see it, they just don't tell her to hand it over. After what happened to Bucky last year, they don't even think twice about messing with my girl." He chuckled at the memory as well as the others.

_Flashback_

_" !" Amy turned away from Cream to see the head hall monitor, Bucky, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes. _

_"What Bucky?" She asked in a sour tone. _

_He crinkled his nose in disgust and pushed up his glasses. "That's Chief Monitor Buckingham to you and that hammer of yours," he pointed to her infamous Piko Piko hammer that she was holding over her shoulder, "is against school policy. Weapons are forbidden here. I'm afraid you're going to have to hand it over."_

_Amy crossed her arms, her hammer dangling in her hand. "And if I refuse?"_

_"Then I'm afraid I'm sending you to the office and the principal will suspend you immediately, if not expel you indefinitely."_

_She smirked. "You think I'm afraid of you _Buck_?"_

_He shuddered at the way she said his name. "Amelia Rose, hand over the weapon now. As I being a senior and you being a junior, I suggest that-"_

_"No, I suggest that you back off now before I get physical." She smiled sweetly. "Oops, too late." He tilted his head in confusion until he felt her hammer make contact with his skull. He was sent flying across the hall. _

_All the students, including her boyfriend and friends, turned to face the sakura hedgehog. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" The students scurried away quickly while every one of her friends were leaning against the lockers, laughing hysterically. _

_End of Flashback_

Shadow chuckled. "I feel bad for you and Fiona. Her boyfriend and your girlfriend are demons. Scourge and Amy should be going out instead of you two."

Silver grinned. "Talk about the ultimate power couple."

Scourge howled in laughter. "Me? And Rose?!" He laughed even harder. "That's a nice joke Shads." He wiped the tears forming in his eyes but was still laughing quietly.

Sonic grinned. "He wouldn't even live to see his 18th birthday if they were together for only two days. She loves me, let's keep it at that."

Scourge scoffed. "Whatever. If it weren't for me, you two wouldn't even be together anyways."

Silver laughed. "I still remember how you two got together."

Shadow smirked. "All because of a chilidog."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. It happened during freshman year. We're seniors now, she got over it. Besides, Amy should be grateful it even happened."

"She should be grateful or you should be?" Shadow asked with a smirk. Sonic blushed slightly.

Scourge smirked. "Well, I remember it like it was yesterday."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sonic!" A 14 year old Scourge called out to his blue counterpart. _

_"What dipstick?!" A younger Sonic called back. _

_"Want this?" He turned to see the emerald hedgehog waving a warm, juicy chilidog in front of him. He was drooling at the sight of it. He nodded frantically. "Then come and get it!" Scourge ran off, holding the chilidog close to him. Unlike his counterpart, he hated chilidogs. He couldn't even stand the sight of them, but he always used them to his advantage with Sonic. _

_"Hey! Get back here with that!" Sonic cried and he ran after him. _

_Scourge kept running until he stopped in front of a pink hedgehog. "Sup Rose." He and Amy have been best friends since elementary school and planned on staying that way. Scourge knew about both hedgehogs' feelings for each other since they both told him and was planning on getting them together today. Or more like right now. _

_She smiled back at him. "Hey Score." _

_He smirked slightly. "Do me a favor and hold this," he handed her the chilidog and whistled loudly at Sonic. _

_"Um, okay but why do I have-" She didn't even finish her sentence before he ran off. She huffed. "Why am I even friends with that green furball?!"_

_Sonic ran over and spotted the chilidog. "Aha!" Without thinking twice, he ran over and tackled the confused hedgehog instead of Scourge like he was aiming for. _

_"Sonic!" He looked down to see that he straddling her. He blushed slightly. He's always had feelings for the sakura hedgehog but never had the guts to do anything about it. _

_He ate the chilidog in two bites then helped Amy up. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry Ames, you know me and my chilidogs."_

_She rolled her eyes, but giggled. She's had a thing for the blue speed demon since the seventh grade, but never exposed it. "Yeah, you're crazy about them."_

_"Not as crazy as I am about you though," he muttered. _

_Her eyes widened slightly. "What was that?"_

_"Nothing." He replied quickly. _

_She shook her head. "Did you say that you're crazy about me?"_

_He gave her a shy grin. "Um, yeah, I guess." He paused for a minute. "You're going to run away screaming now right?"_

_She skipped over to him and kissed his cheek, smiling. "Does that answer your question?"_

_He smirked. "Yes and let's me know that I can do this," He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She was shocked for a moment, but slowly gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for a bit and after about five minutes, they broke apart. There was tints of red on both their cheeks and it didn't go unnoticed by either of them. _

_From behind the wall, Scourge scoffed. "About time," he suddenly remembered something. "Sonic owes me five bucks for that chilidog!"_

_End of Flashback_

"It's so hard being cupid, especially since you both want to kill me all the time. Although, with Amy and her hammer, I'm more scared of her than you." Scourge said.

Sonic smirked. "I guess I should thank you," Silver raised an eyebrow at the hedgehog, "but being the person that I am, that's not happening. Ohhhh!" He ran off quickly.

Scourge clenched his fists. "If I don't kick his sorry little-"

"Relax Score. You can't run after him and beat him up, it'll ruin your clothes." Shadow replied. Silver nodded.

Scourge exhaled. "What time is it?"

"6:30." Silver replied.

Scourge nodded. "Alright, I should be heading out. Later guys." He bumped fists with the two hedgehogs and left Sonic's house. Once he got into his car, he started it up and drove off.

'I seriously hope Rose, Rouge and Blaze didn't girl her up too much.'

**(x-x-x-x)**

"Oh my gosh, you look amazing!" Amy gushed.

"You look good enough to get married right here right now." Blaze said happily.

Rouge chuckled. "So what do you think Fi?"

For the first time that day, Fiona looked in the mirror. Her naturally wavy auburn hair was done into medium length curls. She had on her dress along with peach heels and a matching handbag. Her nails were painted white with peaches on them and a glittery overcoat painted on top. Her make up consisted of white smoky eye shadow with black eyeliner, light pink blush and red lipstick. She squealed. "I look hot!" She practically jumped on the three girls, crushing them in a death hug. "Thank you guys so much!"

Rouge smiled warmly. "We loved doing this."

Amy nodded. "It makes us happy to see you happy." There was a knock on the door.

Blaze smirked. "And speaking of making you happy..." Fiona chuckled as Amy opened the door.

She whistled. "Wow Fi, your man cleans up good." She gave him a fist bump and chuckled. He chuckled as well then turned to Fiona. His jaw dropped. She blushed as he looked her up and down.

Scourge exhaled. "Wow Fi, you look..."

"Too much?" Every guy she ever dated always thought that she over dressed for their dates. That's why she turned to her friends for fashion help.

He held her hand and kissed it gently. "Beautiful." She blushed and gave him a kiss.

"Alright, have fun you two, but not too much fun." Rouge gave Scourge the "I'm watching you" gesture with her fingers.

With his arm wrapped around Fiona's waist, he came right into her face. "No promises." She punched him in the arm. He chuckled.

Blaze chuckled. "Alright you two, you don't want to be late to... Where exactly are you two going?"

Scourge smirked. "For me to know and for you to find out kitten." He pushed her onto the couch and ran out the door.

Blaze ran after him and stopped at the door. "Yeah you better run! I'll send Silver on you! You know not to mess with his telekinesis!" She threw a fireball at him for emphasis. She sighed and gave Fiona a hug, "have fun kitsune and control your boyfriend."

She chuckled. "No promises."

The car horn beeped three times. "Fiona!"

Blaze went to the door. "Why don't you come and get her Hedgehog?!"

"Because I'm not stupid! I know you're gonna kill me!" He shouted back from the safety of his car. He even locked the doors in case Blaze tried to break in.

Blaze shook her head. "What a wimp."

Amy chuckled. "You should go out to the car unless you don't want your date to happen."

Fiona smiled and hugged the three girls again. "Bye guys!" She walked out to the car where Scourge was waiting for her. He opened the passenger door for her. "Since when were you such a gentleman?"

He smirked. "I've always been. I just like being entertaining better." She shook her head and sat down. He went to the driver's seat, started the car and drove off once again.

Fiona searched through the radio stations. She squealed when she heard a song that she liked.

_Show you off_

_Tonight I wanna show you off_

_Eh eh eh_

_Whatchu got_

_A billionaire could've never bought _

_Eh eh eh_

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "You actually like this guy?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "What's with all guys and hating Justin Bieber?"

He smirked. "Well keep singing. You sound better than him in my opinion." She blushed but kept singing.

_All I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all 'bout you_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby do it like you do_

Scourge chuckled. Her singing sounded a lot more different than what he thought; it was so light and carefree.

Fiona smiled unconsciously. "What?"

He smiled. "You're cute."

She chuckled. "Well you're adorable, so I have to be cute don't I?" He chuckled as well as he parked his car. They got out of the car and went inside. Scourge had taken her to the restaurant that opened not too far away from his house. It was called Temptations and it served basically everything: seafood, grilled, fried, gourmet, fast food, Chinese and more. Fiona was practically drooling at the smell of everything. He smirked as he led her to the host.

The host crinkled his nose in disgust. He was stuck up and wanted the couple to know that. He rolled his eyes when Scourge and Fiona approached him. "If you don't have reservations then you can see yourself to the door. We don't serve children." He said in a fake British accent. He was a coyote with golden fur, blue eyes and was wearing a black tuxedo with a white handkerchief tucked into the jacket pocket. He looked about a year or two older than the couple but was apparently more sophisticated than that.

Scourge rolled his eyes. "The name's Scourge. Look for that in your reservation book."

The coyote searched for Scourge's name in the reservation book and after a few minutes, he found it. "Ah Scourge, I believe you do have a reservation." His eyes lingered over to Fiona. "Such a beautiful girl you have here with you." He tried to kiss her hand but Scourge ripped it out of his grasp.

"We both know she's beautiful, but get one thing straight here- she's mine." Scourge glared at the coyote.

He chuckled. "Think whatever you please. Your table is right this way _Scourge_." Fiona rolled her eyes as he led them to their table and kissed Scourge's cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you." Once they got to their table, Scourge pulled out Fiona's chair for her. She smiled and sat down. He tucked her in and took his seat in front of her. She picked up her menu.

"What would you two like to order?" The coyote asked.

Fiona looked up at him. "Aren't you a host? Why are you taking people's orders?"

"The waiter called in sick today. Although it's his loss since he's missing out on the chance to serve a beautiful woman and her annoying boyfriend." Fiona glared at him.

"My boyfriend is not annoying and don't call me beautiful you pervert."

Scourge took a hold of her hand. "It's okay. Just ignore him," he looked over at the coyote then back at Fiona, "anything look good Fi?"

She looked over the menu. "Well-"

"Besides me of course." The coyote chuckled rudely.

Fiona did a fake laugh. "Right, of course." She rolled her eyes. Scourge smirked. "The fish steak looks good."

Scourge nodded then turned to the coyote. "Look _Christopher_, get two fish steaks and Sprites for my girl and I. Don't worry though, if you behave yourself, I'll let you avoid a sophisticated conversation with my fist. Got it?" Christopher nodded and ran off quickly.

Fiona laughed. "That was so mean Score. I loved the voice you used. How did you know that his name was Christopher and why is he so scared of you?"

He chuckled. "He graduated from Mobius High last year, that's how I know his name's Christopher. Knuckles and I also always used to double team and beat him up everyday after school, hence him being scared of me." He smirked. "I was actually mocking you while threatening him. Killing two birds with one stone." He winked when Fiona glared at him.

"Not cool Score."

He chuckled. "Come on babe, it was funny."

She pouted. "You're so mean Score."

He brought his chair closer to her. "Nope, I'm only mean to you gorgeous," he pulled her into a kiss.

"Ugh, why must you two be here the same time we are?" The two looked up to see Sally, well an angry Sally, glaring at them with Cody standing next to her.

"Because we're on a date. Now if you don't want to see us, then you can gladly leave because I'm not in the mood to see Chipmunk Gone Wild tonight." Fiona shook her head. "I don't know how you can associate yourself with her Cody."

He smirked. "I actually don't have a choice. She drags me everywhere she goes in case she runs into you or Scourge, which is usually almost all the time. In all honesty though, I think she actually goes out of her way to run into you both."

Sally elbowed him in the gut, causing him to groan in pain. "I'm actually a chipmunk-squirrel hybrid. Get your facts straight. As for associating with me, he can associate himself with me if he was able to date you." She smirked. "And I don't know who you're trying to impress since you don't even look cute."

Fiona stood up. "Oh, you're a chipmunk _and_ a squirrel? You want a cookie?" She rolled her eyes and Cody chuckled. "You can't exactly hate on Cody dating me since I have two guys fighting over me. What do you have again?" Scourge smirked as Sally dropped hers. "Oh, and I know I don't look cute. I look drop dead gorgeous and I don't need to impress anyone since I have Scourge," Fiona smirked, "so go choke on that bitch." She chuckled as Sally screamed and stormed out of the restaurant. Scourge laughed as Fiona sat down.

Cody chuckled. "Way to stick up for yourself kitsune. I'm proud of ya." He gave her a high five.

Fiona smiled. "Thanks Cody. Took a lot of practice." She looked up to see Scourge and Cody glaring at each other. "Guys?"

Scourge's eyes softened when he looked at Fiona. "Sorry babe."

"Sorry Fi," Cody looked down at his watch, "I have to get going. I'll see you around kitsune." He gave her shoulder a light punch and left.

Fiona placed her hand on top of Scourge's. "You okay sweetie?" She smiled at him.

He exhaled but smiled back. "Yeah. I'm okay, I guess." His face suddenly turned hard. "I know that he doesn't want to be just friends with you so I'm just telling you now to be careful. He's a good actor but I can see past that friend act."

"Don't worry, he won't ever steal me away. I only see him as a friend anyways." Fiona replied. Scourge smirked and kissed her again.

"Ahem," Christopher cleared his throat loudly, startling the two. "Here are your meals." He placed down the meals and drinks on the table and left. Fiona and Scourge ate their meals with a few laughs here and there. Christopher came back around 20 minutes later. "Would the happy couple like dessert?"

Scourge raised an eyebrow at Fi. She giggled but nodded. "Get the vanilla cake and sundae special for my lady and the chocolate cake and sundae special for moi, okay Chrissy?" Christopher rolled his eyes but disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Fiona laughed then turned to Scourge. "I can't believe you remembered that my favorite cake and ice cream was vanilla."

"Of course I remembered, how could I forget?" She smiled as Christopher placed their dessert on the table and left once again. The couple resumed to eating once again.

"Hey Fi, you have a bit of ice cream on you." Scourge said.

Fiona looked up at him. "Really? Where?"

"Right here," he shoved the spoon full of ice cream onto Fiona's nose. Fiona's jaw dropped as Scourge smirked.

She gave him an angry pout and crossed her arms. "Not cute Hedgehog."

He chuckled. "Oh come on, you look so cute like this," she was still glaring at him. "Alright fine, let me clean it then." He walked over to Fiona and began to lick her nose clean.

"Scourge!" She giggled. "Stop!" He chuckled and sat back down. "Ugh, now I have your saliva all over my nose."

He smirked. "Well, it's always in your mouth so I don't see why you're complaining."

Her face turned a deep shade of red. "Score!"

He laughed and put his hand up. "Alright, I'm done." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, it's getting late." Fiona looked at her phone to see that it was already 9:30. Scourge placed the money for the bill and a dollar tip on the table.

Fiona put her hand on her hip. "A dollar? Really Score?"

He shrugged. "He should be grateful that he's even getting a tip. I should be keeping that dollar but nope, I'm giving it to him." Fiona rolled her eyes but chuckled as the couple left. Scourge drove his girlfriend back home. He walked her up to her front porch.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck, enveloping him in a warm embrace. "I had an amazing time tonight Score. Thank you so much."

Scourge wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "You have nothing to thank me for. I love seeing you happy."

She pulled him into a kiss. After five minutes when they broke apart, she smiled. "I love you Scourge."

Scourge's eyes widened. "Uh... Um.."

Fiona pulled her head back slightly. "I mean, you do love me... Don't you?"

He sighed, releasing her. "Look, Fi... It isn't as easy as it sounds to say those words. I mean, you've liked me for months so it's easier for you but we got together the same day I caught my ex cheating on me and I loved Sally and-"

"-I'm just the rebound." She scoffed, tears surfacing in her eyes. "I knew it. Gosh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes, wait.. No.. Fi, I-"

She put her hand up, her tears falling by now. "Save it Scourge. Thank you though, for everything." She went inside her house and slammed the door in his face.

"Fiona!" He tried to open the door but she locked it. He exhaled.

Fiona was lying down on her couch, crying. "I knew I was just the rebound. I just tried to avoid that fact for too long. He'll never be able to let go of his feelings for Sally." She sighed then groaned, remembering one more important thing. "I guess I'm going Christmas shopping alone tomorrow."

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Ah, I'm sorry but I had to do it. All couples have their problems but that's what makes them stronger. Also, for anyone who doesn't know, the song Fiona was singing is Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber. I personally am not his biggest fan, no offence to any Belieber, but I really like this song and the Believe and Believe Acoustic album. :) **

**Oh and really sorry for the extremely late update. I wrote this chapter last week but my memory card malfunctioned so I lost it and had to write it again. Although, this version is better than my other one since it's longer and it has the Bucky and Amy flashback. Also, I put more detail into some parts so it sounds better. **

**Anyways, review ;3**

**TheShadowedRose**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back again! Aha, a quick update. I'm good! Anyways, hope you all like this chapter. It's a bit rushed in my opinion but maybe you won't think so.**

**Time to respond to your reviews!**

_**Silverdawn97531:**_** I can see that and thank you, that would be very helpful. I agree and thanks for the review :)**

_**Sonamyluver718:**_** It just came in with a BANG! You really think so? I think I should do a Sonamy since I know I can't write a Scourosy story. Aww really? Yes you are, you're too humble about it. Thanks for the review :)**

_**Kera Cooper:**_** Don't worry too much about her and thank you ;)**

_**xBlackandwhite:**_** I completely agree with you and don't worry too much, trust me. Thanks for the review :)**

_**ABSOselfRBED:**_** No he is not and haha, I agree with you man! Thanks for the review ;)**

**LLFY time! *drum roll* ..**

"Nope, this isn't good enough," Fiona muttered to herself softly. Dressed in a purple turtleneck dress that reached her knees with black leggings and black Uggs, the auburn kitsune was wandering around the busy mall alone. She sighed, remembering the events that took place the night before.

'Should I break up with him? I mean, he doesn't even love me so what am I going to get out of this relationship?' She sighed. 'I should at least wait until the next time I talk to him.' She sighed again. 'It doesn't even help that he left me 32 voice mails and 6 missed calls to wake up to this morning.'

She walked into a jewelry store, where a golden hedgehog greeted her at the front desk. She smiled. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Fiona smiled back. "I'm looking for a necklace."

"Are you looking for a specific one or would you like to browse?"

"Browse please,"

"Follow me," the hedgehog led Fiona to a section next to hers, "here are our necklaces."

"Thank you." The hedgehog walked away, helping another customer. Fiona looked around, examining each necklace until she found the perfect one. It had a rose pendant with a ruby center, surrounded with diamonds and shimmered in the light. She smiled, "Finally found a present for you Pinks." She turned to the hedgehog. "Um, excuse me miss?"

The hedgehog turned to her. "Yes?"

Fiona exhaled. "I would like to know the price for that necklace," she pointed to the one she wanted.

The hedgehog smiled. "That one is very beautiful. It even comes with a matching ring, free of charge. Well, the original price is $800, but I'll give it to you half price."

Fiona smiled. "Thank you so much."

The hedgehog chuckled as she brought out the necklace, putting it in its box. "It's no problem, just getting into the holiday spirit." Fiona paid for the necklace then left. She headed off to find another store.

"Now, what to get Sonic..." She muttered. She stopped in front of a sports store. She looked around before seeing a brown fox with green eyes folding clothes. She walked up to him.

He smiled. "How may I help you?"

She smiled a small smile back. "Um, I came here looking for a gift for a friend of mine. Do you sell tickets to basketball games here?"

He nodded and led her to the cashier desk. "We have tickets to many basketball games. Anything specific?"

"Two court side seats to the earliest Lakers game," The fox searched around until he found something.

He handed her the envelope. "Two court side tickets for next week's game on Saturday."

She looked inside the envelope and smiled. "Thank you. How much?"

"$800. Court side seats are expensive. Go for 400 a seat." Fiona nodded and paid the money. She smiled and left.

She sat down on a bench in front of the store. Her eyes stopped at a men's clothing store. She sighed. "I remember how much Dad loves that store."

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, why must you take me whenever you come here?" A 13 year old Fiona asked her father as they walked around the mall. Her father was determined in finding his favorite clothing store. _

_"Because sweetheart, you're the only one who can come. Your mother is working full time so we barely see her,"_

_"What about Felix? He can always come,"_

_Her father raised an eyebrow. "Why would I force my 20 year old son to come shopping with me? That's a girl thing,"_

_"Daddy!"_

_He chuckled. "Alright, we're here. Voila." They finally stopped in front of Musk. "This here little lady," he pointed at the store, "is my favorite clothing store. Remember that whenever you do your Christmas shopping."_

_Fiona giggled. "Sure Daddy. I'll take money from Felix and buy you a pretty jacket or something."_

_"That's my girl," he smiled and ruffled her hair. _

_End of Flashback_

She sighed. "I really miss both you and Mom. You're my everything. A phone call and video chatting just doesn't cut it anymore. Living in a house alone is starting to feel depressing." She remembered her brother. "When was the last time I've even seen you? After you got married two years ago, it's like you completely forgot about me. I need to visit you soon Lix." She looked around at the people staring at her. "I really have to stop talking to myself."

She got up and walked around for a bit. She found another jewelry store not too far away from the bench she was sitting on.

She walked in and approached a snow white rabbit with chestnut eyes and shoulder length blond hair. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for men's watches,"

The female rabbit pointed over to the watches. She smiled. "See anything that catches your eye?"

Fiona looked around and smiled. "That's the one." The rabbit looked over at the watch. It was a diamond watch with gold studs around the frame. The numbers and the hands of the watch were gold as well.

"That one is beautiful. Would you like to buy it?"

Fiona nodded. "How much?"

"Well, it's originally $1200 plus tax, making it $1300 but I'll bring it down to $800 for you."

She smiled and paid her. "Thank you so much."

The rabbit put the watch in its box and smiled. "It's my pleasure sweetheart. Just spreading the Christmas joy." Fiona smiled and left. She sat down on a bench in front of the store.

She brought out the watch and scoffed. "And Felix always told me that I have no clue how to do gift shopping. He'll probably scream when I give him this. I know he wouldn't even let me come inside his house without a gift for him." She remembered the first time that Felix took her Christmas shopping.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure that Mom would even want that?" A 14 year old Fiona asked her older brother. A brown fox with auburn hair, a buff body and mesmerizing blue eyes looked down at her. _

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't she like this?" He held up the yellow sweater with a bumblebee sewn in the middle. _

_Fiona laughed. "Because she knows that a 21 year old man is giving her that gift, not an eight year old kid."_

_Felix looked at it and laughed as well. "Alright, I guess it sounds stupid when you put it like that."_

_Fiona smiled. "Oh, get her this one." She held up a magenta sweater knee length dress with matching boots and scarf. _

_Felix smirked. "Well done baby sister. You have good taste in clothing but you're terrible at buying gifts."_

_Fiona glared at him. "No I'm not," she rolled her eyes and looked at him, "and wipe that smirk off your face. It's creeping me out."_

_Felix chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry sis and let not recall of the last three gifts you've gotten me,"_

_She chuckled and looked up at him. "Touche." She remembered something. "When are you going to bring your girlfriend over? I want to give her an early warning to run before it's too late." Felix glared at her and covered her face with her hood. She laughed. "Can you buy me ice cream now Lix?"_

_Felix looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you good Fi? You want ice cream in the middle of winter?"_

_She gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Please Lix? For me?"_

_He sighed. "I don't want you getting pneumonia or something so how about hot chocolate instead?"_

_She grinned. "Okay, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cafe. _

_Once they got there, he glared at her. "You're evil."_

_She smiled sweetly at him. "Nope, I just know you can't say no to my puppy dog face."_

_Felix rolled her eyes. "Please. I just feel guilty whenever I say no to it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, you're my baby sister and I hate seeing you upset."_

_"Aww, I'm touched Lix. Although, you really have to lay off calling me your baby sister, especially around guys."_

_He smirked. "You are my baby sister so I'll keep calling you that. Guys however, if I ever meet a boyfriend of yours, then we'll see." She laughed. "No, like I'm serious, if he's a druggie or something then you're dead." She laughed harder. _

_End of Flashback_

She chuckled softly. "We've had some crazy times together Lix."

"Why are you talking to yourself and who's Lix?" Fiona turned around to Cody standing behind her with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed. "Oh, that's my older brother Felix. I was just thinking about him."

He nodded. "Came here to do Christmas shopping?" He took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, but I finished. My brother's gift was the last one,"

"Why isn't Scourge with you?"

"Oh, um, we sort of um, got into an argument after our date last night."

Cody frowned. "I'm sorry Fi. If you don't mind me asking, but what did you two argue about?"

She sighed. "I told him that I love him and he doesn't know if he loves me back."

Cody nodded. "Well, that's his loss."

Fiona looked up at him. "How so?"

He looked down at her. "Because I already lost you and he's just going to be making the same mistake I did."

She blushed slightly. "Um, can I ask you something honestly?"

"Shoot,"

"Do you really want to be just friends with me or are you hiding your feelings?"

He sighed. "I can't lie to you and say that I have no feelings for you but I do. I still love you Fiona, but I'm trying really hard to put my feelings aside for you so that we can be friends again since I know you moved on."

Fiona smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet Cody and I'm glad we can finally be friends again."

Cody pouted. "No hug?" Fiona chuckled but gave the fiery hedgehog a hug, which he happily returned.

Cody grinned. "Hey, do you want to get ice cream?"

Fiona grinned as well. "Eating ice cream in the winter. It's like you read my mind." Cody chuckled and took her to an ice cream stand in the mall. He got two chocolate cups for the both of them then they sat down on a bench. They ate their ice cream and chatted for a while.

She sighed. 'Scourge knows that my favorite ice cream is vanilla."

"Well, seems someone is trying to be friends with my girl." The two turned to see Scourge standing behind them with his arms crossed. He was wearing a black sweater with dark wash jeans and his green sneakers. He had on his leather jacket on top. Even though she was mad at him, she had to admit that her boyfriend looked hot.

Fiona rolled her eyes as Cody got up. "Look, she's just having ice cream and chatting with a friend. Something wrong with that Score?"

Scourge scoffed as Fiona got up. "Sure, you're a friend now but the second that you find a chance, all those 'friendly' feelings will quickly disappear."

"Look Scourge, you really have to quit being so paranoid about every guy I talk to. You know that I'd never cheat on you." Fiona said.

Scourge glared at her, his cold stare making her shiver. "And how do I know that? For all I know, you could've been cheating on me right now."

Fiona was taken back, hurt running through her heart. "You're worried about me cheating on you?!" He nodded. She scoffed. "You at least know that I love you. If anything, I should be more worried about you cheating on me since I don't even know if you love me or not!" Hurt flashed through the emerald hedgehog's eyes. He shook his head and left, not even sparing the kitsune a second glance.

Fiona sighed, her tears about to surface for the second time in less than 24 hours. She regretted what she said, but she knew it had to come out. Cody handed her a tissue. She smiled sadly and wiped her tears away.

"Do you want me to drive you home Fi?"

She shook her head. "Thank you though, but I brought my car here. I should be leaving though. I already got the last four present that I needed."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Four? You only have three bags."

"I know. I bought Scourge's gift before I came here. I have Amy, Sonic and Felix's presents with me."

Cody smirked playfully. "What about my gift?"

She chuckled. "Don't worry, I already bought yours."

He smiled. "Later Fi." He gave her a hug.

She hesitated but hugged him back. "Bye Cody." She exited the mall and headed over to her car. Once she got in, she started it up and drove off. Once she got home, she put all the presents in her room and brought out her list of presents that she bought.

_**List of Gifts :)**_

_**Knuckles:**__ Boxing equipment and boxing gloves_

_**Rouge:**__ A 100 piece make up set and a lavender maxi dress _

_**Silver:**__ A silver Canon camera_

_**Blaze:**__ Black stilettos that she's been dying for for the past two months_

_**Tails:**__ A new iPod and Dre Beats (since I broke his iPod by accident O_o)_

_**Cream:**__ Gold maxi dress with matching heels_

_**Shadow:**__ Jordan 7's, Bred 11's and a new leather jacket_

_**Mina:**__ A TNA jacket and Uggs_

_**Sonic:**__ Two court side seats to the Lakers game and free chilidogs for a month at his favorite chilidog stand_

_**Amy:**__ A rose pendant necklace and matching ring and a red cocktail dress_

_**Cody:**__ A Playstation Move with Fifa '13, NBA 2K '13 and Black Ops 2 _

She had everyone on her list except for Scourge since she just bought his gift this morning.

She sighed. "I got him such an amazing gift and now I'm not even sure if I should even give it to him."

**(x-x-x-x)**

Fiona ended up falling asleep on her couch and woke up around 6 pm. She groaned when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who's coming over at this time? I swear if it's Sonic, I'm smacking him across the head." She opened it to see Scourge standing in front of her with a bouquet of pink roses and chocolates.

She crossed her arms. "Yes?"

He sighed. "Look Fi, I know I shouldn't have snapped like that today. I was just upset that after our fight, I saw you with Cody. You know how paranoid I am about him already and seeing you two together laughing and having a good time, I'll admit that I got jealous." He exhaled. "I'm just going to get straight to the point. I do love you Fiona. I was just too scared to admit since I did once and it ended up leaving me heartbroken. I just didn't want to feel that pain again. Please forgive me Fi, please." She looked into his eyes for the first time. His icy blue eyes filled with regret and sincere. It pained her to see him so vulnerable like this. The cocky, funny, level headed, short tempered guy that she called her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, but was instead replaced with a man she's never seen before.

She sighed. "Of course I'll forgive you. I could never let go of my Scourgey. You're my everything boo and I love you too," She wrapped her arms around his upper body as he placed the gifts down and embraced her. He kissed her. Their lips moving together in perfect harmony and their tongues in sync with the other's movement.

When they broke out of their kiss, she smiled up at him. "Score, can I just tell you one thing?"

He looked down at her. "Sure Fi,"

"Don't ever make a stupid mistake like that again," he chuckled and kissed her again, silencing her.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Aww another chapter and finally a happy ending to it. A quick update too. Man, I'm on a roll! ;) sorry this one's so short. I just really wanted to update it. This chapter gives more of a look into Fiona's life since she's one of the main characters in this story. **

**Anyways, review ;)**

**TheShadowedRose**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah, hello my lovely readers and reviewers. The amount of reviews this story has gotten makes me giddy with joy. Nobody understands how happy I am and none of this would've happened if it weren't for you. **

**So, as a token of my appreciation, a long chapter for you all. Nearly 6,000 words! Yeah buddy!**

**Without further adieu, chapter 16 of **_**Let Love Find You**_**. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, except for my OCs. The rest belong to Sega. **

"Ugh! Sonic, hurry up! Everyone will be here soon!" Dressed in a strapless red ankle length dress with white flats and a red Santa hat placed upon her loosely curled quills, Amy Rose stood at the bottom of the staircase tapping her foot impatiently. Since she was hosting this year's Christmas party rather than Sally, she wanted the whole event to run like clockwork and it would, if a certain cobalt companion of hers would cooperate. It was near 7 pm and everyone would be arriving soon, which was why she was rushing Sonic more than she should be.

"Alright I'm coming!" Sonic jogged down the stairs, "Don't get your panties in a bunch babe." She rolled her eyes. He was dressed in a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black ripped jeans and his signature red and white sneakers.

"Whatever, everyone should start arriving now."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Come on Ames, nobody's going to knock on the door this second." There was a knock on the door.

Amy smirked. "Ha." He uncrossed his arms and sighed as she opened the door to reveal Scourge and Fiona.

"Merry Christmas!" Fiona beamed as she hugged Amy. She was dressed in a red knee length dress with white fur trim on the top and bottom, white leggings underneath with red ankle boots. Her hair was straight with only the bottom being curled and had on a red Santa hat as well.

"Merry Christmas Fi. You look amazing!" Fiona giggled.

"Oh stop, you look gorgeous Pinks." Amy chuckled and flipped her hair.

"I know, I try." She raised an eyebrow at Scourge.

He chuckled. "Merry Christmas Rose," he gave her a hug, "Nice decorations, although I'll admit the, um.. snowman, was a bit much?" They turned to see a snowman placed next to the Christmas tree. Fiona walked up to it.

"Oh my god," she touched it, "Real snow Amy?"

Amy chuckled. "Of course! I don't settle for anything fake sweetheart." Fiona walked back to her.

"Is his present out in the garage?" She whispered. Amy nodded.

"It's in the garage Fi. Don't worry, he won't see it until it's time." Fiona smiled as Amy winked.

Sonic clear his throat and choked back his laughter. "Nice outfit Score." Scourge was dressed in a red sweater with white fur trim around the neckline, bottom and sleeves, white skinny jeans and red combat boots. He had a large candy cane in his pocket along with a red Santa hat and a Rudolph nose with a blinking light, but he pulled it down to make a makeshift necklace. Sonic and Amy couldn't conceal their laughter any longer and began cracking up.

Scourge growled. "Shut up! Fiona made me do this." Fiona innocently chuckled.

Amy continued laughing. "What? No green in the outfit?"

Sonic wiped away his tears. "Why add green to his outfit, he's already wearing it!" The couple laughed harder than before. Scourge growled louder, showing his sharp teeth.

Fiona chuckled nervously. "Alright, settle down. I'm not in the mood to die after we leave this party tonight." Sonic stopped laughing and started panting heavily.

"Alright, alright, I'm done," Amy nodded. Fiona sighed in relief.

"Thank god," she walked over to Scourge and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Don't listen to them. You look adorable, plus we match!"

Scourge couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, if this," he looked over his outfit, "makes you happy, then I'm more than happy to do so." Fiona smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blush. Sonic smirked at the sight until another knock was heard.

Amy squealed. "More people!" She skipped over to the door and opened it to reveal Tails and Cream.

"Merry Christmas!" She hugged the couple, "Cream! You look amazing!" Cream was wearing a red knee length dress with white snowflake designs, black leggings and white boots. Her hair was straightened and reindeer antlers were placed upon her head.

"Thanks. You look amazing too!" The two continued chatting while Tails walked up to Scourge, Fiona and Sonic.

"Aye, it's the Grinch who stole Christmas! Up top!" He held up his hand to Scourge who growled, "No?" Tails put his hand down, "Okay." Sonic and Fiona fell to the floor laughing.

"The.. Grinch!" Sonic laughed harder. "That was a good one buddy!" He exclaimed.

Fiona continued laughing. "Oh god, just how he got rejected cracked me up!"

"Shut up!" Scourge barked, punching Sonic in the arm as he got back up and giving Fiona a glare. She only giggled and walked over to Cream and Amy.

"Wow, that's quite an outfit you put him in Fiona." Cream examined Scourge, "he really does look like the Grinch though. Only the pants and boots should be a different color." Amy chuckled as Fiona only shook her head. Suddenly, the door opened itself to reveal Silver and Blaze.

"Hello people! Your lives just got ten times better!" Silver shouted. Fiona and Cream rolled their eyes as Blaze groaned at her boyfriend.

Sonic scratched his head. "How did you get in? The door was locked."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Telekinesis dumbass. I can do nearly anything with it." He looked around the room until something caught his eye, "Cool! A snowman!" He ran over to it as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas everyone. These decorations look amazing Amy!" Blaze gave her a hug. She was dressed in a sparkly red off the shoulder top with a white mini skirt and black ankle boots. Her hair was done into tight curls and she had a red Santa hat on as well. "Silver! Come over here!" He sighed but walked over.

"Merry Christmas Pinky. I have to say, the snowman was a nice touch." Silver gave her a hug. He was dressed in a white thermal, black jeans and red sneakers. Amy chuckled.

"Thanks, I thought so too." Everyone sat down on the couches while Amy stood by the door. "Alright, who are we missing?"

"Shadow and Mina, Rouge and Knuckles, and Cody and Sally." Tails listed. She nodded.

"No present sharing until everyone gets here!" She glared, "And no sampling of the food Sonic!"

"Aww come on Ames! How long do we have to wait?"

"Until they get here, unless you want to have a chat with Piko Piko," she summoned her hammer, emphasizing her point.

He chuckled nervously and sat down. "Nope, I'm good hun." Amy smiled sweetly.

"Good." Another knock was heard. The sakura hedgehog opened it to reveal Knuckles and Rouge.

"Sup Pinky. Merry Christmas!" Knuckles lifted Amy up in a death hug. He was dressed in a red hoodie with a plain v-neck underneath, grey jeans and white Nike's. He was wearing a red and white beanie on his head rather than a Santa hat.

Amy gasped. "Knuckles.. Can't bre... Breathe..."

Rouge smacked his arm. "Put her down you knucklehead. She can't breathe!" She was dressed in a red thin strapped top, tight white mini skirt and white heels. Her hair was done in its normal way and she had on a red and white beanie as well. Knuckles placed the innocent hedgehog back on the floor, letting her catch her breath. He chuckled nervously.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that Pinky." Amy waved her hand.

"No problem, no problem at all." Rouge chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Pinks." She gave her a hug and the two walked over to Knuckles. He looked over to Scourge and faked a gasp.

"Oh my gosh, I love the outfit you're wearing! It's so badass." He said in his snobby girl voice, causing Sonic and Silver to fall out of their chairs in laughter. Tails contained his dignity and laughed in his seat. Scourge jumped up and tackled him, making everyone laugh harder. Amy stomped over to the two.

"Hey! You two! Cut it out!" The emerald hedgehog took some of the snow from the snowman and smeared it on Knuckles' face. "Scourge, those decorations did not come cheap you know!" Knuckles in return, flipped him. "Knuckles, don't break him! Ugh," Amy let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop!" Scourge finally got up, leaving a dazed Echidna on the floor and walked back to his seat. Amy rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door to find Sally and Cody standing there. "Thank you. At least someone can acknowledge that I have a doorbell."

Sally chuckled and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas Pinks." She was dressed in a red tube top with ripped white skinny jeans and black knee length boots. Her hair was done into natural waves and she had on a necklace with a Santa hat pendant.

Cody smiled. "Merry Christmas Amy. You look stunning." He gave her a hug. He had on a green sweater with white jeans and black sneakers. He had a red Santa hat placed on his head, letting it sag to the side. Amy smiled back.

"Thank you Cody." A knock was heard a second later and the door was opened to reveal Shadow and Mina.

"Ah, about time you two showed up. You're the last ones to arrive!" Amy crossed her arms.

"Sorry Pinks. We wanted to be fashionably late but Shads insisted on doing a few last minute things," Mina gave her a hug, "Merry Christmas." She was dressed in a red long sleeve blouse, which was tucked into her white ankle length high waisted skirt with a belt around the waist and red glittery ballet flats. Her hair was done into an updo with her bangs being pulled back to form a bump and a Rudolph nose was placed on her nose. Shadow chuckled and pressed the button on her nose, making it light up. He ignored her glare and gave Amy a side hug.

"Merry Christmas Rose." He was dressed in a red v-neck with a leather jacket, black straight jeans and red Chuck's.

"Aww, now everyone is here. Let the party begin!" Everyone cheered as the remaining people sat down. Shadow smirked.

"Nice outfit Score. Skipped the leather jacket today I see, not that you'd need it. Seems like you already have on more than enough." Everyone laughed as Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up. I've seriously lost count of how many disses I've gotten."

"Four, if you're wondering Faker," Sonic answered. Scourge glared at him as Shadow chuckled and turned to Fiona.

"You seriously have him whipped if you got him to wear this." Fiona smirked.

"Let be honest here, it took about three hours of begging this morning to get him to wear it." Everyone laughed.

Cream's eyes widened. "Really? Three hours?! You must be one stubborn hedgehog Score."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Well, it looked stupid when it was hung up."

"So it doesn't look stupid now?"

"Shut up Sonic!" Everyone laughed as Sonic scoffed.

"Don't take out your frustrations on me just because you're mad about your outfit." Scourge growled dangerously as Fiona held him back.

"Alright, for the sake of everyone's safety here, mostly the guys, lay off the jokes about Scourge's outfit. Got it?" Rouge announced. Everyone nodded.

"Can't I say one more comment?" Sonic asked, making Rouge rolled her eyes.

"No. You're literally the first person on his hit list so I suggest you can it Maurice." Sonic pouted as everyone laughed loudly, except Fiona and Cody, who were confused.

"Who's Maurice?" Fiona openly asked.

"It's Sonic's middle name, young blood," Sally sighed then muttered, "of course you wouldn't know."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Got anything else you wanna say to me?" Sally glared hard at her.

"Sweetheart, if I had something to say, you know damn well that I would've said it already." Fiona growled lowly at her comment, making Sally smirk.

Amy chuckled nervously, "Alright girls, moving on."

"This brat started it." Sally pointed to Fiona.

"Who are you to call me a brat, you worthless slut?"

"I'm the worthless slut? At least I'm single,"

Fiona raised an eyebrow, "And? It just proves that you have more space to openly be a slut and it shows why your boyfriend, oops, I mean ex-boyfriend, left you to begin with. Need I remind you that you cheated on him." Sally growled and was about to pounce on Fiona if it weren't for Knuckles and Sonic holding her back. Fiona smirked victoriously.

"Sally, why don't you go take a breather?" Amy suggested. Sally huffed and put on her jacket and walked out. Amy turned her attention to Fiona, shooting daggers at her. "You two have to fight every time you're in the same room right?"

"In my defense, she started it. Ask anyone sitting here with us." Everyone nodded.

"I know she did Fi, but you just added more fuel to the flames, especially when you mentioned her relationship with Scourge." Fiona sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll try not to argue with her so easily, but no promises." Amy smiled.

"That's all I ask." Just after that comment, Sally came back inside and sat in her previous spot.

"So.." Amy began, not knowing where to start.

"Food?" Mina offered. Amy snapped her fingers.

"Perfect! Everyone let's eat!"

"Finally!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted and ran to the tables filled with foods and treats. Amy's jaw dropped.

"Hey! Don't finish all the food! Knuckles, leave some chips for everyone else! Sonic!" She growled and pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and stormed over to the boys. "I picked a damn good day to wear flats." She replied in a low, but dangerous tone. Knuckles and Sonic stopped dead in their tracks and stared in horror at the sakura hedgehog.

"AHHHH!" Both left their plates on the table and started running around the large room with Amy in hot pursuit. Everyone just casually got up and went over to the tables, piling their plates high with food. After everyone finished eating and casually chatting, Amy prepared them for the most anticipated part of the night.

"Alright everyone, time to give out the presents!" Everyone cheered. "So when everyone has their presents, we'll start giving them out." The guys nodded and went to go retrieve their presents, and their girlfriend's presents, from their car. When they came back with all the presents, everyone sat back down and started handing out the gifts.

"Alright, let's start with.. Fiona." Amy said with a grin. Fiona chuckled and handed each person their present.

"For Tails," she handed him his present. Tails casually unwrapped it to reveal Dre Beats and a new iPod Touch 5. Knuckles' jaw dropped.

"Lu-cky!" Tails chuckled.

"I love it. Thank you Fiona." He gave her a hug and sat back down. "Besides, this makes up for you breaking mine." Fiona rolled her eyes as everyone chuckled.

"That was an accident, by the way," she walked over to Cream, "for you sweetie." She unwrapped it eagerly to reveal a gold maxi dress with matching heels. She squealed and jumped up, crushing Fiona in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, it's absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much Fi!" Fiona chuckled and hugged her back.

"No problem," she walked over to Silver when Cream sat back down, "for you Silv." He examined his box.

"Why is mine so tiny?" Blaze smacked him across the head. "Ow!"

Fiona smirked. "Never judge a book by its cover." He unwrapped it to reveal a silver Canon camera. His eyes widened.

"You did not!" She grinned.

"Oh, but I did." He laughed and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Fi, it's amazing." She smiled back at him and went over to Blaze, "for you. I'll make sure to plug my ears." Blaze looked at her confused when she plugged her ears but unwrapped her gift to reveal black stilettos that she wanted for the past three months. She screamed, making everyone wish that they listened to Fiona's precaution. She squeezed the kitsune in a death hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my gosh Fiona. You're the best!" Fiona chuckled and hugged her back.

"No problem Blaze. I'm glad you like it." She walked over to Shadow and gave him three boxes, "for the serious one." He chuckled and unwrapped his gifts. He found it to be Bred 11's, Jordan 7's and a new leather jacket. His jaw dropped.

"Do you have any idea how much this costs, young flower?" Fiona smiled.

"I know. Just thank me Shads." He chuckled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Fiona. This is an amazing gift, or well, gifts." She grinned and walked over to Mina. "For you Minnie." She giggled and unwrapped her reasonably large boxed gift, to find a TNA jacket and Uggs. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" She gave Fiona a hug. "Thank you so much. You're so sweet." Fiona smiled.

"It's no problem, really." She made a detour and walked up to Rouge. "You'll love me for this." She chuckled and unwrapped her gift. She squealed in delight, finding a 100 piece make up set and a lavender maxi dress. She gave the kitsune a hug.

"I swear you're absolutely amazing Fiona. Thank you so much." Fiona hugged her back.

"You're very welcome Rouge." She turned to Knuckles. "Um, this is sort of embarrassing but I can't really lift your gift since it's really heavy so you're going to have to get up and open it." Knuckles raised an eyebrow and followed Fiona to his gift. He attempted to lift it up, while being successful found it to be a bit heavy. He unwrapped it to find boxing equipment and a pair of fiery boxing gloves. His jaw dropped. He got up and gave Fiona a death hug.

"Thanks Fiona. Best gift ever!" Fiona tried to chuckle, but couldn't since she was oxygen deprived.

"Put my girl down Knux. Her face is turning blue." Scourge said. Knuckles put her down, letting her take a few much needed breathes. She gave Knuckles a light hug.

"No problem Knuckles. I'm glad you like it." She walked over to Amy. "For you Pinks." Amy eagerly unwrapped it to find a rose pendant necklace with a matching ring and a red cocktail dress. She squealed and hugged Fiona.

"Thank you, thank you Fi! I love it." Fiona hugged her back.

"You're welcome Pinks." She turned to Sonic and handed him an envelope. He raised an eyebrow.

"An envelope? That's it?" Fiona rolled his eyes.

"Just open it Blue." He slowly opened the envelope and once he realized his gift, jumped out of his seat.

"COURTSIDE SEATS TO THE LAKERS GAME! NO FREAKING WAY!" He turned to Fiona. "I swear you're lying."

Fiona smirked. "I'm not and try adding free unlimited chilidogs for a month at your favorite chilidog stand." Sonic's eyes popped out of its socket and gave Fiona the tightest hug he could muster.

"I swear I love you Fiona! This is the greatest gift ever!" She laughed as Sonic lifted her up into the air and kissed her on the cheek. After he set her back down, she smiled.

"No problem Sonic, after all you are my 'best friend.'" He punched her shoulder, making her chuckle.

"I have to wonder Fi, how could you afford all these gifts?" Amy asked. Fiona chuckled nervously.

"Um, well, my parents take Christmas insanely seriously and they give me $5,000 worth of money to buy gifts with every year, maybe more if I need it." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Woah. What do your parents do for a living?" Shadow asked.

"They're, uh, the CEOs of Auburn Entertainment." Everyone gasped.

"No way! Your parents own Auburn Entertainment? That's the biggest entertainment company in the world!" Mina exclaimed. Fiona chuckled.

"Yeah I guess." She walked over to Cody, much to Scourge's dismay. "For you Cody." He smiled and unwrapped his gift to find a Playstation Move with Fifa '13, NBA 2K '13 and Black Ops 2. His jaw dropped.

"You did not. This is a joke." Fiona chuckled and shook her head. He got up and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Fi. This is the best gift I've ever gotten." She hugged him back briefly, for Scourge's sake.

"You're welcome Cody. I'm glad you like it." To everyone's surprise, she turned to Sally and handed her a tiny box. "This proves that I don't enjoy being enemies with you Sal." Sally slowly unwrapped her gift to find a case. She opened it to reveal a gold heart shaped locket.

"Open the locket," Fiona directed softly. Sally did as she was told and opened the locket. She found a picture of the two the day they were handcuffed to each other. They sitting under the tree and casually chatting. Apparently someone secretly took a picture of them because they weren't aware of the camera.

"I took the picture by the way," Tails said, as if reading her mind. She teared up slightly. She finally realized how much of a monster she was to the poor fox. They had patched things up before but she became extremely bitter after she found out that Fiona was dating her ex. The only reason she reacted so rudely to them because she was not only jealous, but also heartbroken. She never wanted to intentionally cheat on Scourge but she couldn't help that she liked both him and Cody. She knew she had a choice to make though and she was going to tell Cody that she chose Scourge the day that the emerald hedgehog caught Cody at her house. Now, after receiving this necklace from her apparent worst enemy, it showed that Fiona really had a pure heart and never wanted to be mean to her on purpose. Sally sighed as a tear slipped out.

She got up and hugged the auburn kitsune and silently sobbed. "I'm so sorry Fiona." Her voice was shaky and she was visibly trembling, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to both you and Scourge. You didn't deserve any of it. I only did it because I was jealous and heartbroken. I'm so, so, sorry. I could never make it up to you. I don't know how you could ever forgive me." Seeing Sally like this, made Fiona tear up as well. The whole room went quiet when Fiona let a few tears slip out as well. Everyone was shocked at the pair.

"I know Sally, I know. I forgive you. You don't need to do anything, believe me. I'm sorry for dating Scourge right after you two broke up. I should've known that you still loved him. I was completely oblivious to your feelings and insensitive." The pair silently cried in each other's embrace until they felt another presence in their hug. They both looked up to see Scourge with his arms around both of them. They both smiled.

"Sally, I know you're really sensitive at the moment, but I would love it if we could still be friends. I know I was a jerk to you when we broke up and I apologize for it." Sally shook her head.

"You had every right to be. I know I would do the same thing if I found the person I loved cheating on me. As for being friends, I would love to Score." The three smiled and shared a group hug. Amy smiled and shot a silent photo.

"This is incredibly touching." She said as everyone nodded. The group chuckled. It was nearing the end of the party and everyone got plenty of presents. Fiona getting outfits and make up from the girls, an iPod from Tails, new earphones from Knuckles, gold wedges with a gold glittery bow at the front from Sonic, a karaoke machine from Silver, a red varsity jacket and Gucci sunglasses from Shadow, and a jewelry set from Cody. Scourge said that he would give her her present later on.

"Alright," Fiona turned to Scourge, "I bet you're wondering where your gift is."

Scourge smirked. "Yeah, after seeing you give everyone amazing gifts, I'm just wondering if you forgot me." Fiona chuckled.

"Of course not." She took a hold of his hand. "Follow me." They got up, put on their coats and walked out to the garage. He raised an eyebrow as Fiona opened the door.

"Are you planning on giving me a gift or us doing something?" Fiona understood his joke and punched him, making him chuckle.

"No, you pervert, your gift is in here and need I remind you, your gift is the best one amongst all the ones I've given." Leading Scourge inside and covering his eyes, turning on the lights. "Merry Christmas boo." She released her hold and let him open his eyes. His jaw dropped and he turned to Fiona.

"Are you shitting me Fi or is this real?" Fiona simply nodded. He scooped her into his arms and spun her around in a tight hug. She chuckled as he kissed her. She had given him a new motorcycle, particularly the one that he was saving up to buy for months. He finally let her down and smiled. "You're legit the greatest girlfriend ever Fi." He kissed her once more, "I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around her neck, enveloping him in a hug. "I love you too Scourgey. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't." He smirked at her.

"Would you like your gift now?" She giggled.

"Yes, please Grinch." He glared at her as she smiled sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Close your eyes babe." She did as she told and shut her eyes. He pulled out his present and fastened it around her neck. "Open." She opened her eyes and looked down to see a necklace around her neck. It had a flame pendant like the ones on his leather jacket and sparkled. It was absolutely beautiful. "Read the engraving at the back." She flipped it around and read the engraving out loud:

_'You light up the fire within me.'_ Fiona smiled warmly and gave her boyfriend another hug.

"I love it Scourge. It's so beautiful." Scourge smiled down at her.

"Not as beautiful as you though." She blushed as they shared another kiss. Soon, the party was over and the couple was driving back to Fiona's place.

"Hey, do you mind if we make a quick stop somewhere?" Scourge nodded and followed the directions Fiona gave him. Soon, the ended up in front of a beige house in a quiet neighborhood. "Come with me." Scourge parked his car and the couple got out of the car and walked up to the house. Fiona rang the doorbell and waited patiently for an answer. After a few moments, a male fox with auburn hair and looked identical to Fiona opened the door. His eyes widened seeing Fiona standing there.

"Fiona?" She smiled.

"Merry Christmas big bro." He smiled back and gave her a hug, spinning her around. He set her down and looked at Scourge. "And you are?"

"Scourge. Scourge the Hedgehog." He held out his hand for him to shake, which thankfully, he did. He invited both of them inside. As soon as they sat down in the living room, Felix raised an eyebrow at Fiona. She sighed.

"He's my boyfriend." He looked at Scourge up and down then smirked.

"He looks like a badass, but he seems decent." He looked Scourge straight in the eyes. "Don't do anything stupid to my baby sister or you're unknowingly signing your death wish."

"Felix, stop embarrassing me." She whined and covered her face with her hands, mostly covering the blush forming on her face, making Scourge chuckle.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but what would you do to me anyways? Beat me up?" Felix chuckled.

"Considering the fact that I'm 24 and will most likely go to jail for assaulting a minor if I beat you up, presuming that you're 17 as well, I'll let you think about what I would do." Scourge's eyes widened slightly.

"Your brother is seriously scary," Fiona chuckled at her boyfriend.

"Felix, quit scaring him." The auburn male fox chuckled. Fiona handed him a wrapped box. "I know you wouldn't let me leave here without giving you a gift."

"Ah, little sister, you know me too well." He unwrapped the box to find a diamond watch with gold studs around the frame. The numbers and the hands of the watch were gold as well. Felix smiled and gave her a hug.

"I love it sis. Thank you." Fiona smiled warmly, tears threatening to fall out of her ice blue eyes.

"It's no problem Lix." He let go of her.

"How are Mom and Dad? I haven't seen them around lately." Fiona looked down at her hands. Scourge could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Um," she sighed, "Mom and Dad left for a two year cruise." Felix raised an eyebrow.

"So, who are you living with? Aunt Juliet? Uncle Ross?" She sighed again and shook her head.

"No one. I live by myself." His jaw dropped, but he remained calm. He took a deep breath. Fiona knew just from looking at him that was angry.

"How long have they been gone?" Fiona finally looked up at him.

"Almost a year so far. To be honest, I don't even think they'll make it back for graduation." Felix couldn't hold in his anger any longer and snapped.

"You mean to tell me that you've been living alone for the past year and never bothered to tell me?! What the hell got you to think like that Fiona?! God, Mom and Dad are not getting away with this. I thought they would at least make you live with one of our relatives, but letting a 16 year old girl live alone?! That's complete bullshit!" Fiona's tears finally fell out of her eyes as Scourge held her close to him. Felix took a few breaths, letting himself calm down a bit. "Why didn't you come to me Fiona?" She sniffled and wiped away her tears, making him feel nothing but pure guilt. He didn't mean to make her cry, especially when she was kind and loved him enough to come and visit him after two years of not speaking to each other.

"We haven't spoken since you got married Felix. Did you honestly think that I would pop up after one silent year and beg to live with you? I didn't want to be a burden either. What married couple want to take care of a 15 year old when they could be having fun and living life to its fullest?" He sighed, knowing full well that she was right.

"Fiona, even if we haven't spoken for over ten years, I would still want you to come to me for anything you need. You never were and you never will be a burden to me Fi. I love you so much, that's why I exploded like that earlier, because I was shocked and pissed off." He smiled at her. "No matter. I'll call Mom and Dad tonight and give them an earful. Meanwhile, you better pack your stuff because you're living with me until they come back." Fiona's jaw dropped.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm dead serious. That is, unless you want to live alone." He raised an eyebrow, "Are you two doing things you shouldn't be doing?" Fiona blushed as red as a apple.

"SHUT UP!" She punched Felix again, making him laugh. "And yes, I do want to live with you. It's so lonely living at that house, but I'll live here under one condition,"

"Which is?" Fiona hugged Scourge's arm.

"Scourge can come over whenever he wants and you can't threaten him." Felix thought for a moment.

"Alright but do me one favor,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do 'anything' on my bed." Fiona blushed as red as a tomato now.

"FELIX!" He laughed again. "God, with all these sex jokes, you're sounding as if you want me to start doing it."

Scourge's watch started to beep. "Woah, we gotta get going Fi. It's already midnight." Her jaw dropped. How did the time go by that fast?

"Well," Fiona got up along with Scourge and Felix, "it was so nice seeing you again Lix and I'll start packing tomorrow." They walked over to the front door and Felix opened it for them.

"You better or I would've gone after you." He gave Fiona a hug, "Merry Christmas Fi," he gave Scourge a half hug, "Merry Christmas Scourge and remember, my house is your house." Scourge nodded and the two walked back to Scourge's car. Once they got in, he started the engine and drove off.

"So, when are you going to get your motorcycle?"

Scourge smirked. "Oh, you already know that I'm going to be knocking on Amy's door at 8 am to pick my baby up." Fiona chuckled. He reached Fiona's house in no time and parked up front.

"Thank you for everything tonight Score. I love you." She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same.

"It was no problem and I love you too Fi," he lifted up her face and gave her a passionate kiss. Their kiss lasted about five minutes until they broke apart to take a few much needed breaths. Fiona opened the door and got out of the car.

"Bye Score." He saluted her.

"Later babe. I'll call you tomorrow. She nodded and shut the door. She walked up to her and unlocked the door. She waved to Scourge again and went inside. She found it sweet how he would wait for her to be inside safely before he drove away. She changed out of her outfit into Scourge's blue and gold basketball jersey that he left there the other day and blue fleece shorts. She climbed into her bed after putting away her gifts. She sighed as she pulled the covers over her. She finally felt that the huge weights were lifted off her shoulders and she could finally relax. Becoming true friends with Sally and visiting her brother again after two years were, honestly, two really huge accomplishments for her.

_'I'll make sure not to let anything like that happen again.'_

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Aww, a nice long, heartfelt chapter for you all. Hopes this satisfies you after a long wait. **

**Please review ;)**

**TheShadowedRose**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello to all of you. Okay, so this note might be a bit long but it's beneficial to you to read. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I'm on vacation and couldn't find the time to write. **

**Also to all the readers of **_**Accidentally In Love**_**, I owe you all a huge apology. I've seen all your reviews and it's not on a hiatus, I just didn't find time to write. I know I'm letting my fans down and I'm truly sorry. I promise you though that I will make it up to you guys. I'll update it as soon as I return. **

**My final apology goes to **_**Ilovesilver**_** and **_**AnimeGamer**_** for not adding their OCs to the previous chapter like I promised. I'm terribly sorry to the both of you. It completely slipped my mind to add them in and to **_**AnimeGamer**_**, when I updated the chapter, I received the email for your review so I apologize. Although, I've made it up to the both of you by adding your OCs to this chapter. :) I really hope you both aren't too mad at me. **

**Whew, now that I got all of that off of my chest, let's begin the story. Enjoy :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, except for my OCs. The rest belong to Sega. **_

Months later, it was soon March. With the holidays out of way like New Years' and Valentines' Day, and Scourge and Sonic surprisingly passing all their semester courses, everyone could now relax and prepare themselves for other events.

"Oh, I can't believe Spring Fling is next week." Amy said as she sat down with everyone at their usual lunch table.

"Forget that Pinks. My birthday is next week!" Fiona exclaimed happily.

Scourge chuckled. "They're both on the same day Fiona." She stopped and raised an eyebrow and sat down.

"Yeah, but turning 18 is more exciting to me."

Amy spoke up, "Well, we're going to make sure you have the best eighteenth birthday ever. Right guys?" The girls nodded. The sakura hedgehog raised an eyebrow, "Guys?"

Silver shrugged. "Well, we can't promise but we'll try," he sweatdropped when he saw Amy glare at him, "Right?" He shrunk into his seat, "Okay, we promise."

Fiona chuckled. "Amy, don't force them. I'm sure it'll be a great day." Sally nodded.

"You should know Pinks, you are in charge after all." Amy grinned.

"Fiona!" Everyone turned to see Cody running over to their table. Tails sweatdropped.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Shadow shrugged.

"Because the last time he came running to this table, he and Scourge broke out into a huge fight?"

"Oh yeah." Fiona gave Cody a puzzled look.

"Cody? What are you doing and why were you running?"

"I wanted to tell you that I was leaving tonight for a week long vacation and I wouldn't be here for your birthday, so I wanted to give you this before I left.." He covered her eyes, making her jump.

"Cody, what are-"

"Shh.. Okay, open." She opened her eyes to see a beautifully decorated red velvet cake with 18 lit candles placed on top and 'Happy Birthday Kitsune!' written on it as well.

Fiona gave a smile. "Aww, Cody, this is so cute. Thank you." He gave her a tight hug with Scourge glaring at the two. She gave him a weak smile and mouthed, "Sorry." The hedgehog simply rolled his eyes.

"And... I also wanted to give you this." Cody went into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Fiona gasped when she opened it.

"Oh my, Cody... I can't.. This is.. I couldn't possibly-"

"Fi, it's no big. Really."

Her eyes widened in shock. "No, a gift card is not a big deal. A jacket is not a big deal, but a diamond bracelet?! This must've cost you a fortune!" The fiery hedgehog gave a deep chuckle.

"Fiona, you're keeping it. No ifs, ands or buts. I bought it for you and I want you to have it." She gave a weak smile and put the box safely into her bag.

"Aww, Cody. I'm touched. Thank you." She gave him another hug, much to Scourge's dismay.

Cody grinned. "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you soon." Everyone watched as he left the cafeteria then turned their attention back to the auburn kitsune.

"So.. Who wants cake?" Everyone still kept staring at her. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Cody loves you," Mina replied, "Oh and can I see that bracelet? It's really cute." Fiona handed her the box. Mina gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful! Okay it's official, Cody still loves you." That comment earned her a smack to the head. "Ow! What was that for Scourge?!"

"Quit saying that!" Mina chuckled.

"Why? Afraid of the truth Score?" Scourge growled at the mongoose.

"Okay children. Look, we all know that he still loves Fiona, thank you very much Mina," she grinned childishly at her boyfriend's sarcastic gratitude, "but what's important is that we know that Fiona doesn't love Cody back. Right?" Fiona nodded at Shadow.

"Of course. I love Scourge and he knows that." She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Right Score?"

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah I know, but could you lay off the happy attitude around him? It took all the power I had to keep myself from choking him." Fiona giggled.

"Sure, no problem and like I said to you a million times, I only see Cody as a friend." Sally groaned.

"Oh god."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Sal?" She pointed in front of her, making everyone turn their heads. Walking towards their direction was a group of girls. Cream looked back at Sally.

"Friends of yours?" Sally shrugged.

"More like ex-friends. I was friends with them when I used to hate Fiona. Although I ditched them when you all accepted me again."

"I wonder what they want." Blaze said. Sally sighed.

"I know what they want and it probably has something to do with Mina and Fiona." Both girls looked at her.

"What? Why?" Amy asked.

"Um, well. Hehe, um. They know about the fight that happened between Mina and I and Fiona and I as well. They were mad when they heard and I think they're here to get revenge."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "But that happened months ago. Why do they care about it now?"

"They were on vacation the whole time and just came back. Uh oh, here they come," Sally stood up to greet the girls. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Cut the chit chat Sal." The first girl spoke. She was a caramel colored hedgehog with hazel eyes and waist length blonde hair with honey highlights. She was wearing a white tank top and a jean jacket, high rise khaki shorts and white sneakers.

"Look Brit, I know what you're here for, but it's okay. It happened months ago. I'm over it now, in fact, I'm friends with them again." Brittany scoffed.

"So you've gone soft on us huh Sal?" The next girl was a chestnut colored fox with blue eyes and mid back length burgendy colored hair, a few shades darker than Fiona's. She had on a strapless purple and white knee length summer dress with white flats and a white headband. She also wore a necklace with the name Chloe written on it.

Sally gave her a stern look. "No Chloe, you know I haven't." She gave a frustrated sigh. "Come on Sam, help me out here."

"You dug your hole too deep. You have to climb out on your own. Although, I'm itching to knock out those bitches." The black colored cat smirked while cracking her knuckles. She had purple eyes with shoulder length gray hair and wore a pink crop top with gray sweatpants and white Adidas sneakers.

"Who do you think you're calling bitches?" Mina stood up along with Fiona and crossed her arms. Sam chuckled.

"She's so tiny. Little girl, I'll step on you. Get out of my way. Now, which bitches are we fighting?"

Mina smirked. "You're looking at her bitch."

Chloe laughed. "You're kidding. Sam you can keep her. I'm going after the man stealer." She walked up to Fiona. She got into her face and smirked at her. "We could be mistaken for sisters, although why would I be related to a slut like you?"

Fiona smirked. "Really? You're calling me a slut? You're the one who's slept with over 10 guys correct?" She scoffed, "You're just a HIV infested whore." Chloe growled.

"You stupid bitch!" She threw a punch at Fiona, making her fly back. Fiona growled and pounced on the chestnut colored fox. With the two fighting on the floor, Mina tackled Sam to the floor as well and started their own brawl. Brittany smirked in satisfaction and crossed her arms, watching the fight. Sally, who was standing next to Brittany, looked on in horror.

"Guys! Stop!" Her comment went unheard as everyone looked on at the fights.

Sam stood up and wiped blood from her lip. "Heh. You're pretty strong for a tiny bitch." Mina was still lying on the floor, nursing her swollen eye. "Get up bitch!" She grabbed a fistful of Mina's hair and forcefully pulled her to her feet, making her cry out in pain. "You put up a good fight, but I'm the better one between the two of us. In the future, I recommend not picking fights with big girls, alright?" Before she could toss Mina across the room, Sam was met with a hard kick to the skull, making her fall to her knees. Mina looked over to see Fiona.

"Mina! Are you alright?" She ducked a punch from Chloe and kicked her in the gut. Chloe grabbed Fiona's leg, making her scream out in shock, and threw her onto her own table, making her slide across it.

"Fiona!" Scourge ran over to her. "Are you alright?" Fiona glared at him.

"You mean to tell me that you were watching the entire time?" He shrugged sheepishly.

"It's your battle. I can't interfere. Although, I can tell you that you're kicking ass out there." She chuckled as Scourge helped her up.

"Hey you! Back away from her! The fight isn't over yet!" They looked over to see Brittany staring impatiently at the two. "Are you deaf or something? Answer me!" Fiona stood on top of the table and smirked. She looked towards Mina to see Sam injured on the floor. Mina looked over to Fiona and smirked as well.

"We'll answer you," Mina began.

"But it won't be the answer you're looking for." Fiona finished and jumped on the caramel hedgehog with Mina right after her. The two threw punches and kicks at the defenseless hedgehog until Chloe pulled Fiona out and continued her fight with the auburn fox.

"Okay. That's it. We're stopping it now." Shadow stood up along with Silver. Scourge and Sonic were watching the battle intensely.

"Can't you wait like five more minutes bro? It's just getting good." The cobalt hedgehog received a smack to the head from Shadow.

"No. Scourge, don't you want to stop this fight too?"

"As long as my girl isn't getting knocked out and standing her ground, I don't mind." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What about the teachers? Didn't think about what would happen if they got in trouble?" Scourge's eyes widened.

"Aw damn. Alright let's go." The boys went over to the fight and began to pull the girls apart.

Shadow growled. "Mina! Stop!"

"No! She must die!"

"Fi! Let go of her hair!"

"Never!" Both boys groaned.

"SILVER!" He smirked.

"Watch and learn boys. This is how you break up a fight." Using his telekinesis, he held the girls apart.

"What is going on here?!" Everyone turned to see the principal standing there. "What is all this commotion?"

"Uh oh," Silver said and released the five girls, making them all fall to the floor.

"Chloe, Brittany, Sam, another fight? Wait for me at my office!" The girls got up and walked slowly to the office. He turned his attention to Mina and Fiona. "Ms. Mongoose! I'm surprised to see you in a fight. Tsk tsk, this could put a blemish on your perfect record." Mina's eye widened.

"What?! No, not my record! NOOOOO!" She fell to the floor and began sobbing. "My beautiful perfect record! Why me?! WHY ME?!" Scourge choked back his laughter since he knew that Mina's tears weren't real.

The principal turned his attention to Fiona. "And you Ms. Fox, are in a load of trouble as well." The auburn kitsune looked down. "Mr. Shadow, pull your girlfriend together and the four of you come down to my office immediately." With that, he turned and left. Shadow picked up Mina bridal style.

"How do you feel babe?" She sighed.

"Other than the fact that I'm blind in my right eye and I can't feel my nose, I'm just peachy." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll do whatever I can to make sure that this fight doesn't go on your permanent records."

Mina smiled. "You're a nice guy, you know that?" He smirked and carried her down to the principal's office.

Scourge turned to Fiona. "Fi, can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" She shook her head.

"I'm good. Only my head and face hurt. I can walk."

He chuckled. "I can tell. Your nose and lip are bleeding." He grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood from her wounds. She groaned.

"Do I really look that bad? What injuries do I have?"

"Busted lip, bleeding nose, bruise on your left cheek, and a nasty bruise on your thigh." She looked down at her leg to see a purplish-blue bruise forming.

"Bad day to wear shorts huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah. Mina was smart enough to wear sweats and a hoodie." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't come to school everyday prepared to have battles to the death." Scourge chuckled deeply.

"Let's go. The principal is waiting to punish you." She gave him an evil glare. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She hissed in pain. "Oops, forgot that you had a bruise." She rolled her eyes playfully and began to walk with him down to the office, until she remembered something.

"Oh!" She turned around. "Pinks! Keep my cake safe for me! I'm coming back for it!" She looked back at Scourge. "Okay, let's go."

**x-x-x-x**

The four friends waited in front of the office for the principal. He was in the room with Brittany, Sam and Chloe. Fiona sighed.

"I wonder how much trouble we're going to get in." Mina nodded.

"We're only first time offenders, so we might either be let off with a warning or detention." She replied.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "We are? We can't be. We both got into fights with Sally before."

"Yeah, but did we get caught? No, so shut up." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you both Mina Mongoose and Fiona Fox?" The four looked up to see two mobians. The first female was a black two tailed fox with light green eyes and long black hair with red streaks. She wore a light blue dress with a white collar, a green belt shaped like chaos emerals and blue boots with white stripes and small crystals on the toes. The second mobian was a black hedgehog with green stripes in her quills, very much resembling Shadow's. She wore green mini shorts and a Dan Carter black rugby jersey with a number 10 on the back.

Mina smiled. "It's alright and yes, we are."

"Do you both work here?" Fiona asked. The black fox nodded.

"We're office assistants. We're earning volunteer hours. My name is Dot and this is Georgia." The green hedgehog glared at her friend.

"But I prefer to be called George." Fiona smiled.

"Well you know us, and these two are Shadow and Scourge." Dot chuckled.

"Yes, I've seen these two here before, quite a few times to be exact." She said.

Scourge smirked. "What's up?" Dot nodded in response.

"What grade are you in George?" Shadow asked.

George smiled. "Oh, I'm a junior and Dot's a senior. What about you guys?"

"Seniors." Scourge replied. Mina cleared her throat loudly. "Well, she's a sophomore." George raised an eyebrow.

"You all hang out together?" Mina gave a grin.

"Well, I'm graduating with them this year." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, now I know who you are! You and Miles I believe, are graduating even though you're both in your sophomore year." She exclaimed. Mina nodded. Just then, the principal came out.

"All of you, come in." Mina sighed as all of them got up.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Dot smiled.

"Likewise." Fiona waved to goodbye to the girls and they all walked inside the large office. "You both are in serious trouble, are you aware of that?"

Mina marched angrily. "Look sir, we didn't even start the fight. Besides, we're first time offenders so it isn't fair for you to do-"

"Um, Mina?" Scourge called out.

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" Fiona chuckled.

"Yeah, busy talking to a coat hanger."

Mina sweatdropped. "Huh?"

Shadow laughed and pulled Mina towards a chair in front of the principal. "This is the principal Mina. Sorry about that, she can't see well at the moment."

The principal nodded. "Yes, I can tell. That black eye sure is a honker. Yikes."

Mina chuckled nervously. "So.. Did you hear all of that or do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, I heard you."

"Whew, that's good. I wasn't really in the mood to repeat it all again anyways."

"Wait, I have a question. Why are Shadow and I here anyways?" Scourge asked. The principal sighed.

"You're both only here to keep these girls under control. I don't want another fight to break out in my office." Fiona scoffed.

"We're not crazy you know. It's not like we're untamed animals or something."

"Mhmm." The auburn kitsune rolled her eyes at his response. "Girls, that was a serious fight you both got into. Such behavior would result in suspension." Mina gasped. "But, since Mina made a valid point about this being a first offense for the both of you, I'll let you both off with a warning and it won't end up on your records, but-"

"Ahh! Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you!" Mina cried with happiness.

"But, next time, it will result in a three day suspension. Are we all clear Ms. Mongoose and Ms. Fox?" The two girls nodded. "Very well, you're all dismissed." The four teens got up and left the office.

"Woohoo! We're free!" Mina exclaimed. Fiona chuckled.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to go to class. Who wants to ditch?" The emerald hedgehog asked. All three raised their hands.

"What will we say if we get caught?" Fiona asked.

Shadow smirked. "Well, whenever Scourge, Sonic and I ditch class, we stay hidden but now we don't have to hide. We can just say that you two are hurt and we're tending to your injuries."

"Let's go to the cafeteria then. I'm starving." Scourge said. Fiona gasped.

"I still have cake!" Mina grinned.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Shadow picked up Mina along with Scourge picking up Fiona and the two sped off.

**x-x-x-x**

"Felix! I'm home!" Fiona walked into the large house, although it was usually quiet. She sighed. "I HAVE CAKE!"

"Cake? Where?!" Just as she expected, Felix came rushing to the door. She giggled and held up the box. "Why did you buy a cake?"

"I got it as an early birthday present from Cody." He took the box from Fiona and opened it.

"Ooo, red velvet." He stole some icing and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm. That boy has very good taste." She chuckled.

"He also gave me a diamond bracelet." Felix's jaw dropped.

"Aren't you dating Fangs?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and why must you call him Fangs?" He held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that his teeth creep me out. Seriously though, how do you kiss him?" She smacked his arm.

"What's all the ruckus?" They both turned to see Felix's wife standing in front of them. Felix chuckled nervously.

"Hey Scar. Back from work?" She nodded. Scarlett was a light brown fox with mid back length chestnut hair with amber highlights and crimson eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress with white wedges and handbag.

"Cake." She looked over to the auburn kitsune. "Early birthday present?" Fiona nodded happily. "Is it from my future brother-in-law?" The auburn fox's face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Scar!" She chuckled. Fiona sighed. "And no, it's from Cody since he's not going to be here next week, he gave me his gifts early." Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"Gifts?"

"He bought me a diamond bracelet." Scarlett's eyes widened.

"You're kidding. Oh, he's such a sweetheart. You are still dating the one with the really pretty eyes right?" Fiona chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. I only like Cody as a friend."

"But you dated Cody before?"

"He's my ex. I went out with him at the beginning of the year, until he cheated on me. A few days after that, I started going out with Scourge."

Felix looked at her in shock. "He cheated on you?! Okay, I'm bringing out my shotgun."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "You have a shotgun? Where?" He lifted up his shirt to show the shotgun tucked into his belt. "Oh god, that won't be necessary." Scarlett chuckled as Felix pouted and pulled his shirt back down. He flicked Fiona on her cheek, making her hiss loudly in pain. Felix raised an eyebrow and wet his thumb, using it to wipe off her makeup.

She giggled. "Ew! Felix, stop!" He finally stopped and she wiped her cheek. "Never do that again. Ugh, that's disgusting."

"Why is your cheek bruised?" Scarlett looked over at Fiona.

"Now that you mention it, her nose and lip do look a bit swollen." Felix crossed his arm.

"Don't tell me Fangs is abusing you!" Fiona sighed then shot Felix a look of disbelief.

"I'm not in an abusive relationship! I got into a fight today with these girls."

"Alone?"

"No. It was Mina and I against three other girls, although the third one stayed out of the way until the end. Don't worry, we didn't get in trouble."

Scarlett sighed. "What other injuries do you have?"

"Just a bruise on my thigh."

"What about Mina?"

"Black eye, busted lip, cut on her shoulder, and she's limping so I'm assuming she hurt her ankle." Scarlett gasped.

"Poor thing. You shouldn't be getting into fights Fi." Fiona sighed.

"I know, but I didn't start it." She smiled. "On a lighter note, I'm still craving cake."

Felix grinned. "Let's go then. To the living room!" He ran off to the living room. Fiona and Scarlett chuckled and followed him.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Wow! Talk about a page turner huh?.. You know, if this actually had pages and all.. Anyways, the next chapter will be Fiona's birthday and Spring Fling! **

**Dot belongs to AnimeGamer and George belongs to Ilovesilver. **

**Until we meet again, **

**TheShadowedRose**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own only my OCs used in this story. The rest belong to Sega and Archie. **

"Fiona, wake up!" She groaned.

"Leave me alone Felix! I wanna sleep. Go have morning sex with Scar or something." It was like she could hear him crack a smirk.

"Already did. Now get up." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ew, I didn't need to know that." Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she growled. "It's 7 am. What's so important that-"

"SURPRISE!"

"AHHH!" The startled fox fell out of her bed with a thud.

"Fi, are you alright?" She stood up to see all of her friends along with Scar and Felix standing there with a huge birthday cake on her bed.

She covered her mouth in shock. "Guys, you didn't have to do this."

"No, we had to do this Fi. It's because of you that chilidogs have become my true love during January." That earned him a blow to the head from Amy's hammer.

"Shut up Sonic. That's not why were doing this."

"We're doing this because my amazing and beautiful girlfriend deserves it." She looked up to see Scourge holding a huge, and I mean HUGE, teddy bear in his hands.

"Aww Score." She then chuckled.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny Fi?"

"This bear is bigger than I am."

"Everything is bigger than you are." She shot Silver a glare.

Tails chuckled. "No. I think you're getting her confused with Mina." He took the bear from Fiona and placed it next to the mongoose.

Knuckles laughed. "A perfect match!"

Shadow smirked. "Actually I think it's a little taller than her. Don't you guys agree?" Everyone laughed as Mina blushed out of embarrassment and pouted.

"You guys are so mean." She tried storming out but Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

He chuckled. "We're sorry babe but you can't deny that it was funny." She rolled her eyes as everyone chuckled.

"What are you waiting for Fi? Blow out your candles!" Cream exclaimed. Fiona smiled and looked down at her cake. It was a vanilla cake with red waxed roses on it and read 'Happy Birthday Crazy!' on it. She laughed.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Yes you are."

She rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk Sonic."

"And you're welcome." She looked up at her boyfriend and chuckled.

"I know I have a lot of reasons to thank you but for which one specifically do you want to be acknowledged?"

He smirked. "If it weren't for me, this wouldn't be a vanilla cake with gummy bears inside it." She smiled.

"Thank you for the vanilla cake Score and- wait, did you say gummy bears?!" His smirk grew wider as he nodded. "Oh god, why are we still sitting here talking? Let's eat this thing already!" Everyone laughed as Scarlett cut the cake and gave Fiona the largest piece. She moaned when she took a bite.

"Mmm! Best breakfast ever. I don't even mind that you guys woke me up at this hour." Shadow scoffed.

"You're complaining about being woken up at 7. The pink devil over here woke us up at 5 am." Amy glared at him as he pointed at her.

"I wasn't joking when I said she was going to have the best birthday ever." She turned to the cheery fox. "Eat fast, because we have to get makeovers done for Spring Fling and we're going to have a birthday lunch for you before that."

"Amy, sweetie you don't have to do all of this. This cake was the highlight of my day if you want my honest opinion."

The sakura hedgehog chuckled. "That's because you've only been up for less than an hour. I'll ask you that question later tonight. Also, Scourge was the one who picked out the cake and forced the baker to open it, fill it with gummy bears and close it. It took the poor guy about a half hour to do it." Fiona laughed.

"Is it weird that I can actually imagine him doing that?" She continued laughing as Amy shook her head and chuckled.

"My point is, it's our turn to do something for you. The guys bought you presents and Mina, Cream, Blaze, Sally and I are paying for lunch today."

"And I, will make sure you get the most glamorous makeover ever!" Rouge exclaimed with a smirk. Fiona gave a smile as Scourge sweatdropped.

"I remember when you did that with Cream. We didn't even recognize her afterwards."

Rouge placed a hand on her hips. "She looked beautiful afterwards. Don't you agree Tails?" She turned her attention to the twin tailed kitsune.

"To be honest, she's beautiful just the way she is to me." Cream smiled.

"Aww, Tails," the couple shared a kiss, making the girls let out an 'Aww!'

Amy smacked Sonic's arm. "Why aren't you ever like that with me?"

"Well he's stupid, obsessed with chilidogs, isn't very bright, and he's the slowest thing alive-"

Sonic glared at Shadow. "Are you done?!"

"And he has a small-"

"Shut the fuck up Scourge!" Everyone laughed hard as Scarlett glared at the two.

"There's no swearing in this house boys."

Sonic straightened himself up. "Yes Mom." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Scourge lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry Scarlett." She giggled.

"He's such a gentleman." Felix and Fiona glared at them.

"Keep your lips off my woman Fangs." Fiona nodded. Scourge sweatdropped.

"Wow. I managed to get myself on two different people's hit list in like ten seconds."

Tails scoffed. "You're acting like you've never done it before." The emerald hedgehog glared at the kitsune as everyone laughed. Amy turned to Fiona and grabbed the cake out of her hands. She gave her pink friend a sad look.

"Can I have my cake back?" Amy shook her head.

"No. Get dressed first and don't wear casual clothes. Wear something pretty." Fiona rolled her eyes but got up anyways.

"I need privacy, don't I Pinks?" Amy nodded and shooed away the guys, except Scourge.

"You need to leave too Score." He shook his head and smirked.

"She's my girl so I think it's okay." Felix grabbed his collar.

"Well, I'm her older brother so I'm telling you that it isn't." He gulped then gave a wide smirk.

"Later Fi. Dress sexy!" With that, he ran out with Felix hot on his tail. Scarlett shook her head as the girls chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't kill your boyfriend." She then pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday Fiona."

Fiona returned it with a tighter squeeze. "Thank you Scar, for everything." Scar smiled.

"Don't mention it sweetheart. You deserve to be happy. Now, get dressed and have the best Spring Fling and birthday you can hope for." She then walked out, leaving the auburn kitsune to turn her attention back to her friends.

"Here, put this on," Fiona stared at the outfit that Cream had placed on her bed. It was a floral tube top, black ripped jeans and black low cut Converse with a few bracelets and a light green handbag.

"Um, isn't this a little too revealing?" Mina scoffed.

"Fi, as of today, you're eighteen. By law, you're an adult now and what does that mean?"

"That Felix doesn't care whether I'm grown or not?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "No. It means that you can do whatever you please. This is the age where you're supposed to cut loose and have fun." She took the outfit off the bed, placed it in Fiona's arm and shoved her into the bathroom, closing the door. "We'll protect you from Felix. Get dressed!"

Rouge clapped. "Brava Mimi. I'm impressed."

Blaze chuckled. "Shadow has corrupted her innocent mind."

The petite mongoose smirked. "Oh please. I was always like this, even before I started dating Shads." At that moment, Fiona emerged from the bathroom wearing the outfit her friend picked out, along with her hair in a high ponytail with her side bangs pinned back, leaving only a large strand loose in front of her eyes. Cream smiled.

"You look so pretty Fiona." Amy chuckled.

"Score is gonna love this outfit on you."

Fiona blushed. "He's going to think that I took his last comment seriously." The girls laughed.

Rouge grinned. "Well, you do look sexy so it kind of looks like you did." Fiona glared at her.

"You guys pick out this outfit."

The crean colored rabbit giggled nervously and shrugged. "It's really cute."

Fiona groaned. "Fine. Let's go," The other girls grinned and followed the auburn kitsune down the staircase, "but if Felix freaks out, then you have to help me."

"Don't worry hun."

"You can count on us."

"Yes. We'll politely tell Felix the truth; that you're a woman now and should be allowed to dress however you please."

"Ha! Why must we explain ourselves? He can't say anything. We'll team up and knock him out."

"Aw, that's cute. We don't need to team up if I have my hammer. That thing is a team all on its own."

Fiona chuckled at her friends and shook her head. "You all can talk the talk. Well, let's see you walk the walk." The girls entered the living room to find the guys and Felix watching tv while Scar was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey, so are you guys rea-" Felix looked up from the tv to find Fiona dressed and ready to leave. He examined her outfit and his left eye twitched.

"Uh oh. This doesn't look good." Blaze whispered to Cream. The rabbit nodded. The male kitsune shook his head.

"No." Fiona's jaw dropped.

"But you didn't even-"

"No."

"But I wanna-"

"No."

"Can I at least-"

"No."

"Felix, I-"

"No." She growled.

"SCAR!" Said fox walked out of the kitchen wearing her work clothes, consisting of a white, long sleeved, knee length fitted dress with matching heels, with an apron on top. Her hair was let down in soft curls and flowed down her back. Scarlett looked over at her husband and sister-in-law.

"What's the problem?" Felix stared at her with wide eyes.

"What's the problem?!" He repeated in disbelief. He pointed at his younger sister. "She's the problem!"

His wife shook her head. "Explain please, sweetheart." Felix scoffed and walked over to Fiona, waving his hands over her outfit. "That, is the problem."

Scarlett chuckled. "What's wrong with her outfit? It looks cute."

"Told ya." Cream grinned as she bragged. Sonic patted her head since he was sitting next to her. Blaze rolled her eyes from her seat next to Knuckles. Felix ignored the teenagers and kept his attention on the conversation taking place.

"Everything is wrong with it! It's too revealing. Either she wears a jacket or changes her outfit because she is not leaving the house looking like that." Scarlett shook her head.

"Honestly Lix, you're being ridiculous." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not changing my mind." Fiona pouted and sat down on the edge of the loveseat, which was occupied by Silver.

"Um, Felix, if I may," the group turned their attention to the shy rabbit, who stood in front of them and across from the couple, "Fiona is an adult now. She shouldn't have to be treated like a child, and that includes telling her what she can and can't wear. Since she's eighteen, she should have much more freedom, as a sign of maturity and independence. I know that you're looking out for your sister, and she respects that, but don't you think this is a bit much?" Felix thought for a moment.

"She has freedom, but that freedom doesn't include walking around looking like a stripper." Cream threw her arms up in frustration while Fiona simply rolled her eyes.

"I give up." She turned to the kitsune and growled. "Trying to reason with you is like talking to a brick wall. You are the most stubborn fox I've ever met. I'd say you're the most stubborn Mobian, but then you would be second place to that guy," she said, pointing a finger at the blue blur.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow chuckled.

"Look, I tried to be mature and have an adult like discussion with you, but you can't even do that much," she took a deep breath. "So, Felix, you've leave me no choice." She turned to Silver and nodded. The silver hedgehog smirked and levitated Felix above the couch that he was previously sitting on.

"Hey! What the hell is going on? Put me down Pot Head!" Silver frowned.

"Well, I'm certainly not letting you down after calling me that." Felix growled.

"When I get down, I'm going to-"

"Run!" Mina exclaimed. Everyone ran out the front door, with Scourge carrying Fiona to his motorcycle. She giggled.

"You don't have to carry me everywhere." He smirked.

"I know, but I want to."

"I bet the only reason you do it is to show off how strong you are." Fiona muttered. Her boyfriend chuckled.

"I can't exactly brag about my strength when you're not even heavy." Fiona blushed.

_'He wasn't supposed to hear that.'_ Scourge tossed her his helmet. She looked up at him.

"What about you?" He looked down at her, his usually cold eyes soft.

"I care about your safety before mine." She blushed harder and right when she was about to put on the helmet, he gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday Fi." She smiled.

"Thank you Scourgey." He groaned as she chuckled and gave him another kiss. They pulled apart when a certain hedgehog caught their attention.

"I'm into this lovey dovey nonsense as much as the next person, but I still have your brother levitating in the living room and I have to hold him like that until we leave, so.." Fiona laughed.

"So you want us to hurry up, correct?"

"That would be nice." The couple nodded and boarded the motorcycle, taking off at lightning speed. The group were behind them in their personal vehicles, with Sally riding with Rouge and Knuckles and Tails and Cream riding with Sonic and Amy since neither of them were old enough to drive. When they finally got to Mobius Mall, they got off their rides and met up again in the parking lot.

Sonic laughed. "Oh man! Way to go Cream!" He gave her a high five.

Tails chuckled. "Who knew you could be something else other than shy." She glared at her boyfriend as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, what should we do first?" Sally asked. Amy thought for a moment.

"We should go shopping first, then lunch, then makeovers." The girls nodded while the guys groaned. Amy shot them a glare to shut them up.

"While we're shopping, why don't the guys go and do whatever guys do." Rouge suggested with a chuckle.

"Uh, Amy, I think you forgot something," Amy turned her attention to the auburn kitsune.

"What did I forget?"

"Did you let everyone have breakfast?" Amy raised her eyebrows and paused. Silver's stomach growled loudly. He chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Sally giggled.

Amy groaned. "Okay, who's hungry?" Everyone except Amy, Fiona, Cream and Sally raised their hands. Sonic raised an eyebrow at the females.

"How are you all not hungry?" The rabbit giggled.

"I don't eat a lot for breakfast."

"I work better without food." Amy replied.

"I ate three slices of cake so.." Sally chuckled at the fox.

"I'm still full from the cake also."

Sonic nodded. "So we'll get Cream a muffin and drink. Where do we meet you guys?"

"There's a boutique right across from Starbucks. After you all buy your stuff, the girls can meet us there and the guys can go where they please." Fiona plotted out. They all agreed and went their separate ways, with the four females to their first store and the rest of the group to buy breakfast.

Amy gasped and ran over to a mannequin. "Isn't this dress adorable?" It was a baby blue gown with a sweetheart neckline and had a heart outlined with diamonds on the left hip.

Sally nodded. "It's really pretty, but it'll be a little hard to dance while wearing that."

"Sally's right. You should get something shorter or more loose." Fiona said. Cream nodded.

"What color are you looking for, Cream?" Sally asked.

"I want something dark. Not black, but like a dark shade of a color." The chipmunk/squirrel hybrid smiled.

"Well you and I are looking for the same thing. Dark colors are over there."

"I'll help you look for a dress." Fiona offered. The two friends walked over to the other side of the store, leaving Sally and Amy to themselves.

"Pinks?" Amy turned her attention over to her closest friend.

"Yeah Sal?"

"There's really no point in me going dress shopping or getting a makeover done."

"Why not?"

"Because," she sighed, "I don't have a date so why bother?" Amy frowned.

"Not having a date shouldn't be your only reason. You can still come, even without one." Sally snorted.

"You're only saying that because you have a date."

"Sal, that's not the only reason. You remember freshman year when we both didn't have a date to Spring Fling and we went together?"

Sally chuckled. "We won the crowns for Most Unique Couple."

Amy smiled. "Exactly. We had fun, right?" She nodded. "So it basically proves that you don't need a date to have a good time. Go out there and do you and who knows, maybe you'll spot a hot guy to dance with." By now, the beautiful hybrid was laughing and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Pinks. You're the best." Amy smiled and squeezed the girl tighter.

"No problem Sal."

"Aww, this is too cute." The two girls turned around to find Mina standing behind them with food along with Blaze and Rouge. The mongoose chuckled.

"Here, Sonic told me to give you two these," she handed two cinnamon rolls and iced coffees to the girls. Sally chuckled.

"The second you mentioned Sonic, I was expecting a chilidog." She happily took the food while Amy groaned.

"He said that I can't refuse, didn't he?" Rouge nodded.

"He said that if you did, to call him on his cell so he could run over and force feed the food to you," the sakura hedgehog rolled her eyes and took the food from the mongoose.

"I love and hate him so much."

"Where are Cream and Fiona?" Blaze asked.

"Right here," the two females walked over to their group, both with a dress in their hands.

"We found our dresses," Fiona said. The girls looked at their dresses and nodded in approval.

"They're really pretty." Amy said. Blaze nodded.

"I love the colors."

"Oh, here," Mina handed Cream a carrot muffin and caramel frappachino and Fiona a bottle of orange juice, "Courtesy of Tails and Scourge." The two chuckled and took their items from the mongoose.

"Well, now that we all have our food either in us or with us, let's get shopping!" Rouge exclaimed. Everyone cheered and scattered around different parts of the store to find their perfect dress.

**x-x-x-x**

"Why do girls take such a long time to find an outfit?" After staying at the arcade the whole morning and renting tuxedos, the guys were currently at the food court eating lunch. Shadow rolled his eyes at Silver.

"They want to look pretty and want our attention to be only on them and not another hot girl walking by," Knuckles snorted.

"In case Rouge hasn't noticed, she's the sexiest Mobian alive in my opinion."

Tails looked at his echidna friend with a cocked eyebrow. "Just make sure you don't get a boner the second you see her in her dress."

"I already do, even when she's wearing casual clothes," Sonic stared at Knuckles with a look of disgust.

"That's gross. We're eating, you moron. Save that foul talk for later."

"Why the hell am I eating this?" While the others had either a burger with a side of fries and a drink or a medium box of pizza with fries and a drink as well, Silver had a plate of steamed rice, grilled fish with plum sauce on the side, a salad and a strawberry smoothie. Tails rolled his eyes.

"You told me to get you something healthy."

"This is healthy?" The twin tailed fox nodded.

"Steamed rice is boiled with only water, no oil or salt is added. The fish is part of one of the four food groups, obviously meaning that it's healthy and since it's grilled, it has the satifactory taste while its nutrients remain. The plum sauce speaks for itself. The salad is made of iceberg lettuce, carrots, cherry tomatoes, black olives, mushrooms, apple slices and mixed berries. Lastly, the strawberry smoothie. I told the worker to substitute sugar for sweetener and to add vanilla extract for flavor. If it isn't sweet enough, even though it should be since strawberries are naturaly sweet, then ask one of the workers there to add some more vanilla to it or some other fruits like pineapple or bananas." Everyone clapped.

"Genius Tails strikes again!" Knuckles exclaimed, rubbing the fox's head. Everyone laughed.

"Nutritious and delicious." Scourge said with a smirk, making the guys laugh harder while Silver pouted.

"If this tastes bad, you're switching meals with me." Tails chuckled.

"I guarantee that you'll like it." Silver inhaled a deep breath then took a bite of his food. His facial expression imediately changed.

"This is actually really good."

"Told ya." The silver hedgehog glared at the kitsune and continued to eat. Scourge raised an eyebrow at his silver comrade.

"Why are you having a sudden change in diet?" Silver looked up at him and swallowed his food.

"I want to build more muscle before university, so if I want to do that, I also have to change my diet." Knuckles patted him on the back.

"Good boy Silver." The guys laughed while Silver growled and punched the echidna on his arm.

"Hey guys, look over there," the guys turned to the direction that the blue blur was pointing at. They saw Mina walking with a male skunk. He had rich blue eyes with his white locks combed back in a sophisicated matter and was wearing a purple dress shirt, black dress pants and black, polished, leather dress shoes. The pair were talking and laughing while she walked over to a New York Fries line and waited with him. The guys then turned to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog wasn't at all pleased seeing his girlfriend with this Mobian.

"Who the hell is he?" He asked a low and dangerous tone.

Sonic sweatdropped. "Uh, Shadow, calm down buddy. I'm sure there's nothing-"

"Who the hell is he?" Scourge shrugged.

"Probably some guy she just met." Silver shook his head.

"I've seen that guy around school a few times."

"He's a senior. He's in my Calculus class. I can't remember his name though. I think it sounds like St. Patrick's Day." Knuckles confirmed. Before Shadow could get up and confront the two, Silver pinned him down with his telekenisis.

"Before you go all Ultimate Lifeform on your girlfriend and that dude, let's wait and see where they go." Shadow growled, but complied. They watched the pair pay for their food, Mina ordering a large poutine and him ordering a medium fries and large drink. The male offered to pay for the mongoose but she refused, thanking him for the kind gesture. They then saw Mina scanning the food court, looking for someone. She spotted the guys sitting in the far left side and walked over to them, with her "friend" in tow.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully as she approached them, giving Shadow a kiss on the cheek. He smirked at her then glared at the male standing next to her.

"Who's your friend?" Mina, sensing the jealously, rolled her eyes.

"This is Geoffrey St. John," she said, gesturing to the male skunk. He smiled and gave a wave to everyone.

"I knew it!" Knuckles exclaimed and gave himself a high five. Everyone stared at the echidna oddly, then proceeded to ignore him.

"G'day mates. Nice to meet you all. Although I already know this charming fellow from my Calculus class," he said, referring to Knuckles.

"I like your Australian accent. It's really cool." Sonic said, giving the guy a thumbs up. Geoffrey chuckled and thanked the cobalt hedgehog.

Mina cleared her throat. "Geoffrey wanted to come back with me to the girls so he could ask Sally if she would go to Spring Fling with him." She glared at Shadow while saying this. He chuckled and squeezed her hand lovingly.

"I never doubted you." Sonic and Scourge scoffed.

"If Silver hadn't pinned you down with his psychic powers, you would've gone over and killed the guy."

Scourge smirked. "If looks could kill, you would've murdered him twenty times."

The ebony hedgehog glared at the two counterparts. "Shut up Fakers."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Please, let me explain it to the both of you. Shadow, you're Faker and this green idiot is the Other Faker. Simple as that."

Scourge glared at his counterpart. "Faker, if anything you're the idiot with that retarded haircut of yours." Sonic gasped.

"I only got the quills trimmed!"

Shadow looked over to the emerald hedgehog. "How does his haircut make him an idiot?"

"Because no Mobian with even half a functioning brain would get a haircut like that." Shadow laughed and gave him a high five, then the two turned their attention back to the whining blue hedgehog sitting next to them. Geoffrey raised an eyebrow and turned to Tails.

"Faker?" Tails chuckled.

"It's a term in which the three of them describe each other as. To them, it's the most insulting word they can think of." He nodded and watched the bickering hedgehogs. Mina groaned.

"GUYS!" The three turned their attention to the purple haired mongoose. "We're gonna go, so I'll see you guys later."

"Or I'll see you." Sonic said, wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and gave Shadow a kiss, to which the blue blur whistled.

"PDA." She chuckled at him while Shadow glared at the cobalt hedgehog.

"It was nice meeting you all. I hope to see you all later." He shook everyone's hand and walked away with Mina.

"He seems nice." Silver commented. Tails nodded.

"I agree. He's very sophisticated. I just hope Sally agrees to go to the dance with him."

"Yeah, she's been pretty down lately. Even though she tries to hide it, it's still clear that she is. She needs a boyfriend to make her happy and shower with compliments and I believe that Geoffrey is the perfect Mobian for the job." Everyone stopped and stared at the echidna.

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "Since when the hell did you become a love guru?" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"It's not being a love guru, it's called being sensitive. Not like you would know. You were completely insensitive to her feelings."

The emerald hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Sally cheated on me so I was not right to not care about her feelings before," he sighed, "but now, I see that you're right and she has been really down nowadays."

Sonic nodded. "Amongst all the girls, I'm just closer with Sally for some reason so I feel bad for her. The only reason why she's so sad is because she's alone in a group full of couples. It's probably awkward for her."

Tails waved them off. "Enough of this. Scourge, what are you giving Fiona as a present?" He smirked.

"I'm not telling you guys."

"When did you buy it?" He turned to Knuckles.

"This morning." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You were with us all morning though."

Scourge chuckled. "I snuck away from you guys when you were all playing laser tag."

Shadow shook his head. "No wonder we beat Sonic and Tails quicker than usual. Majority of the time, people become more skilled at something if they keep constantly tackling it. With these two, that's definifely not the case. It's like they get worse over time." Sonic and Tails glared at the ebony hedgehog.

Silver chuckled, turning his attention back to Scourge. "Do you think she will like what you got her?"

"Trust me," Scourge turned to him with a devious smirk, "She'll gonna love it."

**x-x-x-x**

"Okay ladies, we've completed phase one." Amy said with a wide smile as she stood in front of the girls. They were at one of the restaurants at Mobius Mall. The group were currently eating their meals when Amy got a sudden burst of determination.

Sally chuckled nervously. "Pinks, I think you should sit down."

Fiona nodded. "You're getting a lot of awkward attention." The sakura hedgehog looked around to see all the customers staring at her. She growled.

"What are you all staring at?! Don't look at me!"

"Mommy, she's scaring me!" One the children cried out.

"Keep crying and I'll give you something to cry about!" She pulled out her Piko Piko hammer, making everyone cry out in fear.

"AMY!" Rouge flew over and dashed the hammer out of her hands as Blaze and Cream dragged her to her seat.

"Are you trying to get us kicked out?" Blaze hissed. Amy let out a 'hmph' and crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from the two.

"They started it." Cream raised an eyebrow at her.

"By looking at the only bit of entertainment in this place?" Amy glared at the rabbit.

"She has a point hun. You shouldn't have drawn attention to yourself in the first place." Rouge pointed out. Sally nodded.

"Hey guys," Mina said, greeting them. Everyone greeted her back except for Amy. The mongoose raised an eyebrow. "Boy, what's got your panties in a twist?" Amy glared at her.

"Uh, it's kind of a long story," Fiona replied with a sweatdrop. Mina shrugged.

"Cool, you guys can tell me while we're eating. Oh and Sal, I've got someone who wants to talk to you." Sally gave her a confused look.

"And who exactly is this person?" Mina smirked.

"Now, that part is a surprise." Sally nervously got up.

"How will I know who I'm meeting?"

"Don't worry, they'll spot you." Sally nodded and walked up to the mongoose.

"You do know that no outside foods are allowed in here, right?" Mina raised both of her eyebrows in surprise then smirked.

"Shh," she popped a fry into her mouth. Sally chuckled and stole a fry from her as she walked out the front door. She walked around for a bit, making sure not to go too far, and scanned the crowd, searching the swarm of people for any familiar faces. She then heard a soft chuckling behind her.

"I see that you're more eager to see me than I thought." She turned around to see the same male skunk from earlier. She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Geoffrey, is that you?" He smiled and took a hold of her other hand, bringing it up to his face and giving it a kiss.

"Indeed it is. You look ravishing Sally." She blushed deeply. She was dressed in a plain v-neck tank top with a sleeveless jean jacket, dark red knee length high waisted skirt and gold sandals. She was wearing such a simple outfit and he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say." She paused, not knowing what else to say. She hadn't seen him in nearly ten years. They were best friends when they were younger. They were next door neighbours and went to the same school as well. Everything was perfect, until his father got a better paying job in Australia. The second he told her the news, she broke down in tears, not wanting him to leave. She remembered the day that he was leaving and as they were saying their final goodbyes, he promised that he would return to her. She believed him and kept her hopes up for the next three years. She eventually started to face the reality that he wouldn't return to her like he had promised and let go of the thought. It was when she began to date Scourge that she had forgotten about him completely.

"I know that it's been a long time Sally and I want you to know that I've never stopped thinking about you." She smiled.

"I thought you were never coming back. I eventually lost hope when I began middle school."

He shook his head. "I made a promise to you, and I'm a man of my word. Although my promise was very much delayed, I still managed to fulfill it."

She chuckled. "Well if you didn't then you wouldn't be standing here." He chuckled as well. Another thought popped into her head. "How did you find Mina?"

"Ah, yes. While I was looking around for a tailor, I couldn't seem to find one. I then spotted Mina walking towards the food court and asked her for directions. She gave them to me but also informed me that the tailor is closed on Fridays and that I would have to return tomorrow. We exchanged in light chatter then went into a deep conversation and I happened to find out that she was friends with you. She agreed to take me to you and introduced me to the group of guys you're friends with. Basically long story short, here we are."

"When did you return?"

"I came back in time for second semester of senior year." She nodded.

"What school do you go to?"

"Mobius High." Her jaw dropped.

"And I'm only seeing you now?" He chuckled.

"If I had known that we both attended the same school, I would've approached you sooner."

"I'm usually out of the school pretty quick."

"You must be if I hadn't seen you this entire time."

Sally smiled. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much."

He smiled as well. "I've missed you as well Sal." He looked down at his watch. "I seem to be running late." Sally's cheerful face dropped and turned into one of disappointment. She looked down at her feet.

"Oh."

"But I do wish to ask you something important." She looked up at him with a curious look.

"What is it?" He took a hold of both of her hands.

"Sally, would you do me the honor of being my date to Spring Fling tonight?"

Her entire face lit up like a child waking up on Christmas to find a huge pile of presents underneath the tree. "Yes, of course I would Geoffrey."

He grinned. "Excellent. I'm so glad." The pair exchanged numbers and Sally gave him the directions to her house. "Very well then. My love, I shall pick you up at seven." She nodded and he gave her a kiss on her forehead and left. She waited until he was out of sight before jumping up and down and squealing happily. She hummed quietly to herself as she went back inside to her friends. They all immediately turned around when she approached them.

Cream grinned. "Well, did you say yes?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Mina filled us in on what was going on." Fiona explained.

"Right after they finished telling me about what happened earlier." Mina laughed. "I swear Amy is the funniest person hands down. I wish I was there to see it."

Rouge smirked. "I bet that it's going to be on Youtube within the next 24 hours." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

"So what did you say?" Blaze asked eagerly. Sally smiled, making the other girls smile as well, already guessing what the answer was.

"I've got a date."

**::::::**

**::::::**

**I've decided to turn this into two chapters since it'll be way too long if I make it into one. This is basically the first part. I'll get to work on the second one and have it uploaded soon. The next chapter will consist of the makeovers and Spring Fling.**

**A big thank you to my readers and reviewers. This story would be nothing without your words of encouragement and constructive criticism. I love you all. **

**So what did you all think of this chapter? Loved it? Loathed it? Let me know!**

**Review! **

**TheShadowedRose**


End file.
